Ultra Lover
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Matanya seolah terhipnotis dengan bibir yummy Wooyoung yang tampak semakin menggiurkan di antara eskrim putih yang mengililinganya. Pikiran Nichkhun seolah blank seketika. /Khunwoo/TaecSu/ChanHo. Last Chapter! plus Bonus NG ?  RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang cerah. Dengan sinar matahari sore yang menghangatkan tubuh dan menemani kegiatan pagimu dengan bersemangat. Bukannya malah ditemani dengan hujan deras yang malah menunda segala kegiatanmu. Apalagi di saat kau sedang sibuk. Kau malah harus terjebak di depan toko untuk berteduh dan menunggu hujan deras itu berhenti. Seperti yang dilakukan namja baby face satu ini. Nichkhun.

"Aissh," untuk keberepa kalinya ia mengeluh. Dengan raut wajah mengerut kesal, yang anehnya malah terlihat lucu. Dia berdiri, bersandar pada kaca etalase toko sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya melihat ke jalan. Memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lewat menggunakan payung atau pun yang berlari dengan tas sekolah sebagai penadah hujan.

"Aku benar-benar membenci hujan," gumamnya. "Kalau begini terus, bagaimana bisa aku segera menyelesaikan tugasku?" ia mengeluh. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia membuka tas selempang cream yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Merogohnya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Ommo!" dan wajah mengerutnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi terkejut. Seketika itu dia langsung panik. Kedua tangannya membongkar seluruh isi tasnya, tapi sayangnya apa yang dia cari tidak ada di sana. "Aissh! Kenapa bukuku bisa hilang?"

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba untuk memastikannya. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. "Pabboya. Aku sudah menghilangkannya..." dia langsung melemas dan jatuh terduduk. "Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dan namja itu merengek kayak anak kecil. Di tengah jalan, tanpa ada yang memperhatikannya, atau bahkan melihatnya...

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. NamjaxNamja. If you don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?

**Pairing: **Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Chansung x Junho

Taecyeon x Junsu.

2PM pairing!

Summary: Ultra Lover adalah sebuah blog baru yang dibuka untuk menolongmu dalam permasalahan cintamu. Tahukah kau benda magic apa yang bekerja di belakang semua ini? It's Love note.

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**~TaecSu~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Junho yang sedang asik memainkan iPhone-nya dikagetkan dengan sebuah buku yang terlempar tepat di depan mejanya. Buku bersampul merah muda dengan gambar dua bayi malaikat telanjang yang saling menembakkan panah berbentuk hati. Diikuti dengan sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya. Judul buku tertulis di atas gambar tersebut dengan huruf berwarna putih yang berkelap-kelip, 'Love Note'.<p>

Junho menyerngit kaget. "Apa ini?" ia mengambil buku itu dan menatap namja di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran. "Yach! Jang Wooyoung, sejak kapan kau punya kesamaan dengan Jokwon hyung atau pun Sungmin? Menyukai warna pink? Aku baru tahu."

Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya. Wooyoung malah bertanya balik dengan wajah serius. "Junho-yah. Kau percaya tahayyul tidak? Percaya dengan kejadian mistis tidak? Sesuatu yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba seperti sebuah sihir, kau percaya hal itu tidak?"

"Ani." Junho menggeleng. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Wooyoung tampak gelisah. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi... gara-gara buku ini..." Wooyoung melihat buku di tangan Junho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Junho mengikuti arah pandang Wooyoung. "Love Note," ejanya. Penasaran, ia membukanya dan mendapati halaman pertama dengan kertas merah muda dengan tinta emas. "Cinta bisa datang di mana saja dan kapan saja. Tidak peduli dengan rupanya, pendek tingginya, warna kulitnya, hubungan statusnya, umurnya, bahkan gender sekalipun. Jika cinta itu sudah datang. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya atau pun menghapusnya. Bahkan Tuhan pun tak bisa," baca Junho.

"Wow," Junho menoleh pada Wooyoung dengan pandangan aneh.

"Jangan salah paham, buku itu bukan punyaku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukannya kemarin, di halte bus."

"Kenapa kau mengambilnya?"

"I-itu... karena aku penasaran, makanya aku ambil saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku orangnya penasaran dan selalu ingin tahu."

"Ck,ck,ck, terlalu kekanakan," ejek Junho.

"Yack!"

Junho kembali membalik halaman buku itu dan membacanya. "Tulis nama sepasang manusia dan keterangan cinta yang kau inginkan. Maka saat itu juga keajaiban cinta terjandi. Hmpf. Hahahahaha..." Junho tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tergelak. "Apa-apaan ini? Kekanakan sekali. Hahaha... kau pikir anak SMA sepertiku akan percaya? Hahaha... Uyong, Uyong..."

"Yack! Sudah kubilang itu bukan punyaku! Dan kau seharusnya tidak menertawainya. Itu nyata lho!" ujar Wooyoung dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

Junho tersenyum lebar sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. "Oh ya? Memang kau sudah mencobanya?"

"Hm," Wooyoung mengangguk.

Junho berhenti tertawa. "Jijja?"

Wooyoung langsung mengambil buku Love Note itu dari tangan Junho dan membalik beberapa halaman yang sebelumnya ternyata sudah terisi oleh beberapa nama. Tangannya pun berhenti dan menunjuk baris terakhir. "Lihat. Semalam aku menulis nama kedua orang tuaku."

_'Jang Jiboem dan Jang Gaeun saling mencintai dan selalu akur selamanya.'_

"Mereka tadinya bertengkar hebat gara-gara Appa pulang terlambat dan Umma menuduhnya macam-macam. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah aku menulis ini?"

Junho menggeleng.

"Mereka langsung baikan. Bahkan lebih mesra. Tadi pagi saja, mereka tidak sungkan untuk berciuman di depan aku dan nuuna-ku. Apa mereka sudah gila? Padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bermesraan di depan anak-anaknya," cerita Wooyoung bersemangat.

Junho mencibir. "Meski kau bilang begitu. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan hal begituan Wooyoung-ah. Lagipula dari awal, kedua orang tuamu itu sudah menikah, bukan hal yang wajar kalau mereka baikan lagi."

"Aissh, kau ini memang paling susah mempercayai orang." Wooyoung cemberut. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sendiri? Tulis namamu dan Chansung di sini."

"M-mwo?" wajah Junho mendadak memerah. "Y-yach! Kenapa harus aku dan Chansung?"

Wooyoung menyeringai. "Biar kau percaya. Lagian sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak kita kelas satu sma, tapi tidak ada perkembangan signifikan yang kulihat sampai saat ini. Kau sih, tidak pernah mengungkapkannya."

Junho mendesah. "Jangan bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja." tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Junho. Wooyoung menulis di buku itu. "Hwang Chansung sangat-sangat-sangat tergila-gila dan mencintai Lee Junho. Ndeh! Selesai."

"Yach! Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" protes Junho.

"Kau bilang kau tidak percaya, kenapa harus khawatir?" balas Wooyoung dengan tampang polosnya.

"Aish, kau ini!" Junho mengambil buku tulis lain lalu menggulungnya dan memukulnya ke punggung Wooyoung.

"Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memang tidak percaya. Tapi bukan berarti kau menjadikanku sebagai percobaan. Apalagi dengan temanmu yang paling ganteng ini!"

Mereka berdua mulai berdebat. Tak sadar dengan suara ribut yang datang di koridor sekolah. Chansung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Junho-yah!" dan ia berteriak lantang di depan pintu kelas.

Wooyoung dan Junho sama-sama berhenti dari perdebatan mereka. Menatap heran pada Chansung yang tersenyum lebar dan terengah-engah karena ia baru saja berlari dari kantin sekolah. Entah kenapa dia mendadak berhenti makan dan malah ingin sekali bertemu dengan Junho.

Chansung berjalan mendekati Junho dan menatapnya penuh dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar. Ia berlutut di samping bangku Junho, meraih tangannya dan meremas lembut jemarinya, membuat Junho tersipu.

Tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun, di depan beberapa teman mereka yang belum meninggalkan kelas. Chansung berkata tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan,

"Junho-yah. Sarangheyo. Kau harus mau jadi namjachinguku. Mau yah?"

"M-mwo?" Junho menganga lebar.

Sementara Wooyoung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~ChanHo~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan earphone kuning yang terpasang di telinganya dan lagu hip hop yang mengalun dari earphone itu. Wooyoung sesekali melakukan gerakan dance dengan kedua tangannya atau tubuhnya, di sela-sela perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba kaleng minuman yang kosong menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.<p>

"Appo!" Wooyoung mengiris kesakitan. Ia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati namja berkulit putih bersih sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menunduk, melemas. Tapi bukannya minta maaf, namja itu malah berjalan melewati Wooyoung seolah-olah namja chabi itu sama sekali tak ada di situ.

Wooyoung mendengus kesal, tak habis pikir. "Yach!" panggilnya. Tapi namja itu sama sekali tak mempedulikannya, terus berjalan menjauh sambil menunduk.

"Aissh, Jijja..." Wooyoung makin kesal. Ia lalu menendang kaleng kosong yang sempat mengenai kepalanya tadi, dan sekarang, kaleng itu juga berhasil mengenai kepala namja yang sudah mengaibakannya tadi.

"Auh, Appo!" namja itu mengelus kepalanya dan berbalik. Menatap Wooyoung heran dengan wajah baby face yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

Wooyoung berjalan mendekatinya. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu minta maaf. Karena kita impas, benar kan?" sindir Wooyoung sarkastik, dan langsung berjalan melewati namja itu, tidak lupa ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada namja itu.

Nichkhun, namja tersebut, melongo kaget untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mengejar namja chabi tadi.

"Tunggu." Nichkhun meraih bahu Wooyoung, menghentikan jalannya. Tapi kemudian tubuh Nichkhun membeku, menyadari tangannya kini berada di bahu Wooyoung. Ia lalu segera menarik tangannya cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Wooyoung.

"Kau..." Nichkhun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Benar-benar bisa melihatku?"

Wooyoung menyerngit. Ia menatap Nichkhun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tidak ada yang aneh dari penampilannya. Seperti namja seumurannya dengan pakaian kasual, namun tampak begitu gagah. Wooyoung sempat memerah.

Melihat namja di depannya tetap terdiam. Nichkhun kembali bertanya. "Kau tadi benar-benar berbicara padaku kan? Bukan berbicara sendiri? Iya kan?"

Lagi-lagi Wooyoung menyerngit. "Yach! Kau pikir aku gila?" protesnya.

Nichkhun langsung tersenyum senang. Wajah baby face-nya terlihat lebih tampan di mata Wooyoung. Tanpa sadar Wooyoung lagi-lagi merona. Tak ingin berurusan dengan orang asing, apalagi namja aneh tapi tampan yang berhasil membuat jantungmu berdegub kencang. Wooyoung memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan namja tersebut. Tapi Nichkhun masih tetap mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang terus memandang Wooyoung dari belakang.

Merasa risih. Akhirnya Wooyoung berhenti dan kembali berbalik menghadap Nichkhun yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. "Apa maumu?" ketusnya.

Nichkhun dengan senyum bodohnya menunjuk tas punggung Wooyoung dengan dagunya. "Bukuku."

Satu alis Wooyoung terangkat. "Bukumu?"

"Hm," Nichkhun mengangguk. "Bukuku yang kau bawa itu. Love note."

Wooyoung sempat terkejut, tapi ia dengan cepat menutupi kegugupannya. "B-buku apa itu? Aku tidak pernah punya buku aneh seperti itu. Kau salah orang." Setelah mengatakan itu, Wooyoung segera berlari menjauhi namja aneh itu. Lagipula dari mana namja itu tahu dia membawa Love note di tas sekolahnya. Apa dia stalker? Memikirnya saja membuat Wooyoung merinding.

Nichkhun yang ditinggal lari itu, terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap kepergian Wooyoung dengan tawa geli. "Dasar," gumamnya. "Bocah itu sama sekali buruk dalam hal berbohong." Dan ia kembali tertawa geli.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan bukuku," gumamnya lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~KhunYoung~**

.

* * *

><p>Wooyoung duduk di meja belajarnya. Laptop di depannya di atas meja terbuka, menampilkan layar dengan jendela web. Baru saja ia membuat blog terbarunya dengan nama 'Ultra Lover'.<p>

Wooyoung tersenyum puas. Ia sudah mengambil keputusan dengan Love note yang sudah ia temukan itu. Dengan buku ajaib ini, ia ingin sekali mencoba untuk menolong orang. Membuat orang tersenyum bahagia karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan, meski itu hanya masalah sepele.

Kembali teringat dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Junho tersenyum senang. Pancaran kebahagian jelas sekali tersirat dalam wajahnya ketika Chansung memperlakukannya seperti pangeran yang sangat berharga. Wooyoung sendiri tidak habis pikir, Chansung tadi benar-benar memanjakan Junho.

"Mulai sekarang. Blog Ultra Lover resmi dibuka!" gumam Wooyoung senang. Blog Ultra Lover yang ia buka sengaja dibuat untuk menampung segala macam permasalahn cinta dari siapa pun, dan siap memberikan solusi yang pasti membahagiakan. Tentu saja. Dia sudah memilki Love note. Buku ajaib yang bisa melakukan apapun yang berbau dengan percintaan.

"Ternyata kau sangat kekanakan yah?" sebuah suara lain beserta kepala menyembul di samping kanan bahu Wooyoung dari belakang.

"Huwaaa..." saking kagetnya, Wooyoung terjatuh ke samping kiri dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya. Ia melotot terkejut pada namja yang sekarang berdiri di samping meja belajarnya.

"K-ka-ka-kau...?" Wooyoung menunjuk namja itu dengan sangat terkejut. "B-bagaiman bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau ada di kamarku?" tanyanya pada namja yang ternyata adalah namja aneh yang ia temui tadi di tengah perjalanan sepulang sekolah.

Namja baby face itu dengan santainya menunjuk jendela kamar Wooyoung yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun," tuduh Wooyoung kesal.

"Ketahuan," celetuk namja itu sambil menunjuk buku merah muda bertuliskan Love note yang berada di samping laptop Wooyoung. "Jelas-jelas kau membawanya. Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak punya buku aneh seperti itu. Iya kan?" ujar namja itu tanpa mempedulikan tuduhan kesal Wooyoung tadi.

Wooyoung gelagapan. Ia segera berdiri dan dengan cepat mengambil Love note dari atas meja dan menyembunyikan di balik punggungnya. "Aku yang menemukan buku ini. Jadi mulai sekarang buku ini milikku," klaimnya.

Namja itu menghela nafas lelah. "Dengarkan aku, Jang Wooyoung, kau tidak boleh me–"

"Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" potong Wooyoung cepat.

"Oh, maaf. Mungkin aku sedikit lancang. Tapi aku sudah mencari segala informasi tentang dirimu," jawab namja itu santai.

"A-apa?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau merasa tidak adil. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Nichkhun. Kau bisa memanggilku Khun, atau hyung. Karena aku lebih tua darimu. Dan aku adalah pemilik buku yang kau pegang itu. Jadi tolong kembalikan Love note-ku," pinta Nichkhun sambil menengadahkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mau!" ketus Wooyoung. Ia merasa punya hak untuk memiliki Love note. Karena dia yang menemukannya. Lagi pula dari mana ia bisa yakin kalau Love note ini benar-benar milik Nichkhun. Jelas-jelas di buku ini tidak ada nama pemiliknya.

Senyuman Nichkhun menghilang, dan raut wajahnya berubah jadi mengeras. "Kubilang kembalikan," katanya lebih tajam, dengan sorot mata yang lebih serius. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan Wooyoung.

"Kubilang tidak mau!" Wooyoung ikut melangkah mundur. Entah kenapa ia merasa terintimidasi dengan aura Nichkhun yang mendadak berubah.

"Kembalikan."

"Aniya."

Wooyoung terus melangkah mundur, dengan Nichkhun yang terus maju mendekatinya. Sampai punggung Wooyoung menabrak dinding. Wooyoung menoleh ke samping, matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar. Tapi niatnya yang hendak kabur segera hilang karena lengan Nichkhun yang menjadi palang di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Menguncinya agar tidak kabur.

"Ommo!" Wooyoung terkejut bukan main saat ia kembali melihat ke depan yang ternyata wajah Nichkhun sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wooyoung menahan nafas. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegub kencang tak karuan.

"Jang Wooyoung," suara berat Nichkhun terdengar lirih. "Kau harus mengembalikan Love note padaku. Kalau tidak..." Nichkhun memiringkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Wooyoung.

"Aku akan terus menghantuimu..." bisiknya, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi chubi Wooyoung yang sukses membuat namja penggila ayam itu... tak berkutik.

**_EnD_**

**Bye bye~**

.

.

.

.

*Plaak!*

Canda, Aya ganti deh jadi **tube kontinyu...**

Review Yaw? Tentang pendapatmu tentang fict 2PM pertama yang asli buatanku. Asli yang buat aku sendiri lhooooo. *lompat kegirangan* sebelumnya kan Cuma fict translate. Jadi mohon sarannya yah chingu... :D

Thanks to:

**Death Note & Heaven Postman**, karena sudah jadi inspirasiku dalam pembuatan fic ini..^^


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk beberapa saat Wooyoung terpaku di tempatnya dan tak bisa bergerak. Tapi setelah ia sadar sepenuhnya. Ia segera mendorong bahu Nichkhun dengan sekuat tenaga sampai namja itu terjatuh ke belakang dan terduduk di lantai.

"M-mesum!" seru Wooyoung dengan wajah memerah, dengan terburu-buru ia menghapus pipi kirinya sambil merinding sendiri. Nichkhun yang melihat tingkah laku Wooyoung yang tampak cute itu tertawa, membuat Wooyoung semakin kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Yach! Apa yang kau tertawakan? Dasar mesum!" Wooyoung mengambil komik dari lemari buku yang berada di sampingnya, dan langsung melemparnya kea rah Nichkhun.

"Auh, Appo!" keluh Nichkhun mengelus bahunya.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar mesum!" dan Wooyoung kembali melemparkan komik yang lain.

"Yach! Yach! Hentikan! Appo!"

Suara ketukan pintu beserta teriakan nuuna-nya dari luar menghentikan kegiatan Wooyoung. "Yach! Uyongie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ribut sekali?" dan pintu itu terbuka dari luar. Kepala yeoja itu menyembul masuk dan melihat kamar Wooyoung yang agak berantakan dengan beberapa komik yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Nuuna! Lihat!" Wooyoung menunjuk ke tempat di mana tadi adanya Nichkhun. "Ada stalker di kamar–" tapi Nichkhun sudah tak ada di sana. Wooyoung kebingungan, matanya lalu beralih pada jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar dengan gorden melambai-lambai. "Sial, cepat sekali kaburnya."

"Siapa?" Nuuna-nya Wooyoung ikut bingung.

"Ani." Wooyoung menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Yeoja yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Wooyoung itu, mendesah. "Ya sudah, cepatlah tidur. Ini sudah sangat malam."

"Ah, ndeh nuuna."

"Oh ya, jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu dulu."

"Arraso."

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. NamjaxNamja. Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?

**Pairing: **Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Chansung x Junho

Taecyeon x Junsu.

2PM pairing!

And slight Suju pairing.

Summary: Ultra Lover adalah sebuah blog baru yang dibuka untuk menolongmu dalam permasalahan cintamu. Tahukah kau benda magic apa yang bekerja di belakang semua ini? It's Love note.

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**~TaecSu~**

* * *

><p><strong>_Ultra_Lover_<strong>

_**Kang_in:** Annyeonghaseyo Ang_ang-sshi... pertama kali aku menemukan blogmu ini, aku langsung bersemagat dengan apa yang kau tulis. Terlihat lucu awalnya karena kau menjanjikan kebahagian pada siapa saja yang mau berbagai cerita padamu dan meminta bantuanmu. Seolah-olah kau mempunyai tongkat sihir yang bisa berbuat apa saja dengan sekali ayunan, tring. Terlalu muluk memang. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Karena aku sendiri sudah pusing dengan kisah asmara yang ku punya. Kuharap kau benar-benar bisa membantuku. Seperti apa yang kau janjikan._

* * *

><p>"Kau dengar siaran Sukira semalam tidak?" suara para yeoja yang sedang berkumpul itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Wooyoung yang sedang tidak jauh duduk dari tempat itu.<p>

"Aku dengar. Aigoo, aku gak nyangka lho kalau penyiar favorite-ku itu udah memiliki namjachingu,"

"Jijjayo? Aku tidak tahu karena semalam aku tidak mendengarnya."

"Semalam itu Leetuk oppa ngumumin hubungannya dengan seorang namja, tapi dia tidak mau bilang namanya karena tak ingin namjachingu terganggu."

"Daebak. Dia berani ngumuminnya? Wah, fansgirlnya pasti banyak yang kecewa."

"Tidak semuanya kok. Malah ada yang mendukungnya dan salut karena dia berani ngumumin status hubungannya."

Dan obrolan itu semakin melanjut, menemani makan siang mereka di kantin tersebut. Sedangkan Wooyoung yang tak jauh duduk di bangku kantin lain, hanya tersenyum sambil menikmati es krim mangkuknya. Ia senang karena berhasil membantu namja dengan nickname Kang_in, yang kemarin sudah bercerita padanay lewat PM di blognya. Benar, Kang_in itulah namjachingu Leetuk, si penyiar radio terkenal itu.

Masalahnya cukup sederhana. Kang_in merasa tidak dihargai sebagai namjachingunya, karena Leetuk selalu mengaku single pada hal layak. Itu membuat Kang_in kesal, dan mereka sempat bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah stastus yang terus ingin dirahasiakan Leetuk demi karirnya. Kang_in bahkan sempat berpikir kalau Leetuk mungkin saja menduakannya. Dia pun meminta bantuan di blog Ultra Lover setelah mencantumkan nama aslinya dan Leetuk, tentu saja lewat PM agar privasinya tetap terjaga.

Dan malam itu, Wooyoung tinggal menuliskan sesuatu di Love note yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya sendiri.

_'Park Jungsoo tidak pernah malu untuk mengakui kalau dia sangat mencintai Kim Youngwoon.'_

Tak lama kemudian, Sukira gempar karena pengakuan Leetuk secara langsung dalam acara radionya malam itu.

"Yach! Wooyoungie." Seseorang menyapanya sambil menepuk bahunya dan duduk di sampingnya.

Wooyoung menoleh dan senyumannya semakin lebar melihat namja bermata panda itu. "Hyuuung~" rajuknya, membuat kakak kelasnya itu tertawa.

"Aigoo Wooyoungie, berapa umurmu dan kau masih memakan eskrim dengan cara belepotan seperti itu." Junsu segera mengambil tisu dan menlap eskrim coklat yang menghiasi bibir dan dagu Wooyoung.

"Ck ck, coba lihat pemandangan di sini," sebuah suara menyelutuk bersamaan dengan datangnya Taecyeon dan duduk di depan mereka. "Seorang 'umma' yang selalu mengkhawatirkan baby-nya," lanjutnya dengan nada candaan beserta senyuman lebarnya.

Junsu menoleh dan menyerngit heran. "Yach! Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Ku kira kau ada janjian dengan Yoona."

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya balik Taecyeon dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Ani. Aku hanya–" suara Junsu terhenti karena adanya dering bunyi dari ponsel Taecyeon.

"Ah, ini dari Yoona. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah." dan namja itu segera melompat dari bangku, pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Junsu mendesah seraya melihat kepergian Taecyeon.

"Hyung," panggil Wooyoung mengalihkan perhatian Junsu. "Apa Taecyeon hyung sudah jadian dengan Yoona?"

"Belum. Taecyeon memang gencar mengejar Yoona, dan yeoja itu seperti memberikan harapan. Tapi..." Junsu berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. "Tak jarang juga Yoona kedapetan jalan dengan namja lain, seperti Yesung dan Seunggi. Aissh... kadang aku kasihan juga melihat Taecyon mau dibodohi seperti itu."

Wooyoung hanya manggut-manggut sambil kembali memakan eskrimnya. "Aku mungkin bisa membantunya," gumamnya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakkan dari Junsu. "Ah Appo! Waeyo hyung?"

"Sudah cukup kau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sebaiknya cepat kembalikan buku aneh itu," pintanya. Yah, memang benar Junsu sudah tahu semua tentang Love note dan blog Ultra Love yang baru dibuat Wooyoung sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Wooyoung sendiri yang menceritakan hal itu pada Junsu. Sampai saat ini, hanya Junsu dan Junho yang mengetahui rahasia kecil Wooyoung itu. Ah, jangan lupa juga dengan Nichkhun, namja aneh yang Wooyoung sendiri tak tahu asal-usulnya.

"Kenapa harus dikembalikan? Buku itu sudah sah jadi milikku kok," Wooyoung ngotot dan merasa tak terima.

"Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan memainkan perasaan orang lain. Kau ini masih sangat kekanankan Wooyoungie."

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaan orang, aku hanya membantu mereka. Dan jangan pernah mengataiku kekanakan. Hyung jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan namja itu." Wooyoung menunjuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Junsu menyerngit. "Nugu? (siapa?)" tanyanya bingung.

Wooyoung juga ikutan bingung mendapati kursi itu sudah kosong. "Tadi dia tidur di sini. Kemana perginya?" ia melongo ke segalah arah untuk mencari keberadaan Nichkhun. Tapi kemudian ia terhenyak. 'Kenapa aku malah mencarinya? Sudah bagus dia tidak mengikutiku lagi,' pikirnya senang.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja hyung," kata Wooyoung tak acuh.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**~TaecSu~**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bunyi lonceng cafe Bonamana mengiringi langkah Wooyoung ketika ia membuka pintu masuknya. Berjalan ke arah counter, di mana ada namja berpipi chabi yang berdiri di balik meja panjang itu.<p>

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung,"

"Ah, Wooyoungie," namja itu tersenyum dengan wajah berbinar pada pelanggannya satu ini.

Wooyoung ikut tersenyum. "Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Kangin hyung?" tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Apa benar wajahku mudah di tebak seperti itu?" tanyanya balik sambil memegang pipinya yang secara samar mereona.

"Hm," Wooyoung mengangguk.

"Ehm," dan Kangin mencoba membenarkan posisinya, memasang kembali wajah ramah unruk costumer cafenya. "Jadi kau ingin memesang apa, Wooyoung-sshi?" tanyanya lembut.

Wooyoung terkekeh melihat perubahan pada Kangin. "Seperti biasa, hyung. Antarkan ke meja favorite ku."

"Oke," Kangin membentuk lingkaran dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu ia berbalik sambil berseru, "Wookie! Ice cream Rainbow di meja nomor sembilan."

Wooyoung pun berjalan ke meja nomor sembilan, meja yang berada paling sudut di cafe Bonamana, dekat dengan jendela luar di mana ia bisa menikmati sore hari ini dengan melihat pemandangan di luar. Mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam tas, ia mulai menikmati layanan Wifi yang juga tersedia dalam cafe tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pesanannya datang, diantarkan oleh salah satu pegawai cafe dengan nama tag 'Ryewook'. Namja imut itu hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya lalu pergi membiarkan pelanggannya itu menikmati kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak memesankan secangkir cappucino untukku?" sebuah suara menyeletuk tiba-tiba, membuat Wooyoung nyaris tersedak eskrimnya sendiri.

Ia menengadah, dan mendapati Nichkhun yang sudah duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum bodoh (menurutnya). Wooyoung melotot terkejut, sementara Nichkhun dengan santainya malah memperhatikan mulut Wooyoung yang lagi-lagi belepotan dengan eskrim.

"Aissh. Benar kata hyungmu tadi, kau kalau makan eskrim selalu belepotan. Seperti anak-anak." Nichkhun mengambil tissue di tengah meja, dan mengusapnya perlahan di sekitar mulut Wooyoung. Persis dengan apa yang biasa Junsu lakukan padanya. Tapi kali ini Wooyoung merasa adanya perbedaaan di sini.

Kalau itu Junsu, Wooyoung hanya akan tersenyum senang dan malah meminta Junsu dengan manja untuk membersihkan sudut lain wajahnya. Tapi kali ini, ia bahkan seolah lupa bagaimana cara mengedipkan mata. Tubuhnya membeku seketika dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari setiap gerakan lembut Nichkhun yang menyapu sudut bibirnya dan dagunya. Ia bahkan merasa kalau sosok tampan di depannya ini seperti malaikat.

"Nah, selesai. Pelan-pelan lah sedikit kalau makan eskrim." Nichkhun menarik kembali tangannya dan melipatnya di atas meja, memandang Wooyoung dengan lekat. "Ternyata kau benar-benar pecinta eskrim ya? Padahal tadi siang kau sudah makan eskrim di sekolah, sekarang pulang sekolah kau makan eskrim lagi. Apa perutmu tidak terasa sakit?"

Wooyoung mengerjap. Ia akhirnya kembali ke alamnya sendiri. Dengan gelagapan, ia malah balik bertanya, "K-kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

Nichkhun menghela nafas. "Kan sudah kubilang dari awal. Aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau mau mengembalikan Love Note padaku."

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Yach!"

Dan Nichkhun tertawa melihat wajah panik Wooyoung yang tampak lucu di matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain saja?" tanya Wooyoung kemudian.

"Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang kupunya adalah dengan buku yang kau pinjam itu."

Wooyoung tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya ia memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai Love Note itu, seperti, "Kau mendapatkan Love Note ini dari mana?"

Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung, antara ragu dan tidak untuk menjawanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum misterius, "Itu rahasia."

Dan Wooyoung mendesah. "Hanya untuk mengingatkanmu sekali lagi, Nichkhun-sshi, aku–"

"Panggil aku hyung," potong Nichkhun.

Tapi Wooyoung mengabaikannya. "–aku yang menemukan Love Note ini di jalan. Jadi otomatis Love Note ini menjadi milikku." klaimnya lagi.

"Ooh... jadi benda apapun yang kau temukan di jalan itu akan menjadi milikmu?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga menjadi milikku karena aku menemukanmu di jalan."

"Yach! Itu beda perkara!" protes Wooyoung.

Nichkhun terkekeh. Namja baby face itu kemudian menyangga wajahnya di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah Wooyoung dengan lekat. "Aissh... kau begitu manis... aku jadi tidak tahan ingin menciummu."

Blussh!

"J-j-jangan lakukan itu lagi," Wooyoung panik dengan wajah memerah. "Berhentilah menggodaku."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memasang wajah manis," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Namja satu ini memang pandai sekali membalikkan kata-kata.

"Yach! Yach! A-aku masih normal!"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku memiliki yeoja yang kusukai."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

Wooyoung bungkam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran namja di depannya itu. Apa dia serius dengan kata-katanya, atau dia hanya main-main? Mungkin saja dia sengaja menggodanya dan membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman sampai Wooyoung menyerah dan memberikan Love note itu kembali padany. Yah, mungkin saja begitu.

"Aku serius," celetuk Nichkhun lagi dengan tampang polosnya menatap Wooyoung lekat.

Wooyoung gelagapan. Entah kenapa ia jadi salting sendiri. "Terserah kau saja," ucapnya sambil lalu. Ia pun kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya yang sejak tadi hampir terlupakan.

Sementara itu, di meja counter cafe Bonamana. Ryewook terus memandang aneh pada meja yang di tempati Wooyoung. "Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa, hyung? Dari tadi ia berbicara sendiri."

Kangin menepuk puncak kepala Ryewook. "Sudahlah Wookie. Biarkan saja. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu privasi pelanggan. Arraso?"

"Ndeh, hyung."

Dan Kangin hanya menatap kasihan pada Wooyoung yang duduk sendirian di meja sana dalam penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

"Main-main dengan perasaan orang lain itu sangatlah buruk," celetuk Nichkhun di sela-sela kegiatan Wooyoung pada laptopnya.

Wooyoung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Nichkhun dengan pandangan heran. "Sebenarnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan Junsu hyung? Sampai-sampai ucapan kalian itu nyaris selalu sama."

Nichkhun menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak mengenalinya," akunya. "Aku berbicara secara realitis saja. Sejak kuperhatikan, kau menulis dengan sesuka hatimu nama orang-orang yang kau bahkan tidak mengenalinya dalam Love Note itu. Hanya berdasarkan cerita seseorang dan dari sudut pandang satu orang saja, kau langsung percaya kalau pasangan itu akan bahagia?" raut wajah Nichkhun kini tampak lebih serius.

"Apa bedanya dengan dirimu? Aku melihat banyak tulisanmu sebelum adanya tulisanku di dalam buku ini."

Nichkhun mendesah dengan kekeras kepala yang dimiliki namja di hadapannya itu. "Cara menulisku berbeda dengan dirimu."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Tulisanmu lebih bagus dariku." sindir Wooyoung.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" suara Nichkhun sedikit lebih tinggi sekarang. "Aku selalu berhati-hati jika ingin menulis nama sepasang kekasih dalam Love note. Tidak sama dengan dirimu. Kalau aku harus mencari tahu lebih dulu, apakah mereka benar-benar akan bahagia jika terus bersama? Apa tidak ada hati lain yang tersakiti jika mereka bersama? Apa benar mereka itu cocok satu sama lain? Meski buku itu memang memiliki kekuatan magic, tapi tidak semuanya bisa diubah dengan benda itu! Kenapa kau tidak berpikir lebih matang dulu sebelum menggunakan Love note? Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

Wooyoung terdiam sambil menatap Nichkhun dengan tajam. Emosinya mendadak meluap. "Kau pikir dirimu siapa? Hah!" Wooyoung berdiri, menutup laptopnya dan segera memasukkannya kembali dalam tasnya. "Jangan pernah mengataiku kekanakan," katanya tajam. "Dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi! Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Wooyoung pun berlalu meninggalkan Nichkhun.

Nichkhun mendesah. "Dia tidak bisa dikerasi," gumamnya putus asa.

Wooyoung bahkan meninggalkan cafe itu tanpa menyapa Kangin.

"Eh-eh?" Ryewook menunjuk panik pada Wooyoung yang berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar cafe. "Hyung! Dia pergi tanpa membayar!" tunjuknya sambil menoleh pada Kangin.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie. Nanti biar nuuna-nya yang kutagih. Biasanya juga gitu," jawab Kangin santai.

"Mwo?" Ryewook semakin bingung.

Kangin menuliskan sesuatu di catatannya sambil berucap. "Dia itu tetanggaku."

"Ooh.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~KhunYoung~**

.

* * *

><p>Wooyoung menghela nafas. Entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa kosentrasi mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Kadang ia melupakan rumusnya, terkadang otaknya buntu, atau ia salah hitung dan kurang teliti sehingga jawaban yang ia temukan selalu menjadi bilangan desimal berkali lipat, yang sudah pasti bukan itu jawaban yang tepat.<p>

Wooyoung mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Akkhh! Baiklah, aku menyerah!" ia lalu menutup bukunya. "Biar kucocokkan dengan jawaban Junho saja besok," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja chabi itu pun mengambil laptopnya, dan berniat membuka blog Ultra Lover miliknya. Semakin hari pengunjungnya pun semakin banyak, membuat Wooyoung tersenyum senang. Apalagi, dengan berbagai komentar yang saling sahut menyahut tentang beberapa orang yang sudah dibantu oleh Wooyoung. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan komentar yang mereka tulis.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali ucapan Nichkhun padanya tadi sore. 'Hanya berdasarkan cerita seseorang dan dari sudut pandang satu orang saja, kau langsung percaya kalau pasangan itu akan bahagia?'

Wooyoung tampak berpikir, tapi kemudian ia langsung menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak boleh termakan oleh ucapannya."

Wooyoung kembali fokus pada blognya. Membuka sebuah PM baru yang masuk. Dan alangkah terkejut ketika ia tahu nickname dari pengirim email tersebut. Ok_Cat.

'Sudah jelas itu adalah Taecyeon hyung.'

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~TaecSu~**

.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya. Sekolah Wooyoung gempar dengan berita baru yang menghebohkan.<p>

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?" seperti biasa, perkumpulan yeoja selalu cepat mendapatkan informasi baru. Apalagi jika itu mengenai gosip di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku sudah dengar," sahut yeoja yang satunya. "Tentang Yoona yang resmi jadian dengan Taecyeon oppa kan?"

"Benar. Padahal kupikir Yoona sudah bertunangan dengan Seunggi oppa, iya kan?"

"Aish, firasatku merasakan hal buruk," gumam yeoja berkacamata itu sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Yach! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tiba-tiba yeoja lain datang menghampiri mereka. "Kudengar Taecyeon oppa dan Seunggi oppa berkelahi di tempat parkiran sekolah sekarang!"

"Jijjayo? Aissh.. ottoke?" mereka tampak panik. "Kajja, kita lihat ke sana." dan empat yeoja itu buru-buru meninggalkan kelas.

Wooyoung yang baru saja masuk ke kelas, sempat mendengar obrolan mereka dengan tampang terkejut. Dengan terburu-buru ia melempar tas ranselnya dan ikut berlari keluar.

Tapi di tengah perjalanannya di koridor, seseorang menarik lengannya, membuatnya berhenti. Wooyoung menoleh, mendapati Junsu menatapnya tajam dengan mata merah yang membengkak.

"Wooyoungie, jebal..." suaranya terdengar serak. "Jebal... hiks," air mata Junsu menetes di pipinya. "...bubarkan Ultra Love dan hancurkan Love note itu..." pintanya serak.

Dan saat itu juga Wooyoung menyadari. Bahwa hyung tersayangnya, Kim Junsu, sebenarnya lebih mencintai Ok Taecyeon sejak lama.

Kali ini, Jang Wooyoung benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar. Mungkin saja satu pasangan akan bahagia, tapi banyak hati yang juga tersakiti.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Untuk Junho dan Chansung muncul di chapter depan yah... ^^<p>

Ohya, enaknya cerita Khunyoung berakhir dengan Happy Ending seperti Heaven Postman, atau malah Sad Ending kayak Death Note? ? ? ?.

Bagusnya yang kayak gimana? ? ? O,o *bingung.

Makasih banyak yang udah Review di chapter awalnya..^^

**Momoelfsparkyu**: Annyeong, Aya imnida..^^  
>Bagus. Pertahankan, jangan jadi siders lagi. Tahukah kamu kalau satu review darimu membawa semangat bagiku untuk ngelanjutin ff ini. Sempat frustasi karena mengira bakal gak ada yang ngerivew. Habisnya 2pm ff masih belum begitu dinikmati.. :(<br>Gamsahamida..^^

**ChoEunHye12****:** hehehe…. Pairingnya lebih manis lagi, dengan namja baby face dan namja innocent.. :D  
>Gamsahamida^^<p>

**minIRZANTI****:** sabar neng, Taecyeon dan Junsu munculnya baru di chapter ini. Tapi kalau pairingnya baru di chap depan yah,, :p  
>Yup. Pairing utama di sini adalah Khunyoung atau Khunwoo... :)<br>Gamsahamida^^

**Balloon: **Nichkhun itu apa? Sudah sedikit ada petunjuk jawabannya di sini kan? Kkk~ nanti sejalannya cerita akan diterangkan lebih lanjut sosok sebenarnya Nichkhun itu apa.  
>Gamsahamida^^<p>

**CySuchy IamHottestDiadem****:** Untungnya ane gak jadi dibom… :p  
>Uyong: Aku tidak tahu cara menghapusnya, ottoke? *dengan wajah innocent.<br>(membuat Author+Nichkhun jadi gemas sendiri)  
>Gamsahamida^^<p>

* * *

><p>Meski rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi aku ingin coba untuk berharap. Masih adakah yang berniat dengan ff abal ini? Jelas gaje, wong gendernya Fantasi dengan penuh imajinasi abal dari Author. ,<p>

Mohon bimbingannya juga, jika ada salah kata dalam kalimat. Aya juga baru belajar dengan namanya Korea, 2PM, maupun Suju. Beginilah nasib author imigrasi dari fandom sebelah dengan asal negara Jepang. Hampir saja tadi ane masukkan kata **'Nani?'** (Apa?) dalam kalimat Ryewook. Untungnya cepat sadar dan langsung ganti **'Mwo?'** =,=

Sekian dan seperti biasa...

Salam 3 Couple 2PM!

**Taecyeon x Junsu;  
>TaecSu.<br>Lovely Hyung Couple.  
>OkCat with Panda .K.<strong>

**Nichkhun x Wooyoung;  
>KhunYoung.<br>Cute Couple.  
><strong>

**Chansung x Junho;  
>ChanHo.<br>Sweet Maknae  
><strong>

**Love 2PM~ ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback.**

Dua hari setelah Wooyoung mendapatkan Love Note.

Wooyoung kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan sekotak es krim favoritenya yang ia ambil dari kulkas dapur. "Omo!" dan ia hampir menjatuhkan es krimnya saking terkejutnya dengan sosok namja yang tahu-tahu sudah barbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Annyeong~" sapa namja baby face itu, berbaring menyamping menghadap Wooyoung dengan kepala disanggah oleh satu tangannya, dan tangan yang lain melambai pada Wooyoung dengan senyuman lebar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Wooyoung mendengus kesal. Ia melirik jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka lebar sambil bergumam, "Lain kali aku harus mengunci rapat jendelaku sendiri."

Mata Nichkhun tampak berbinar mengamati gerakan Wooyoung yang mendekati meja belajarnya, menaruh sekotak es krim di samping laptopnya yang terbuka, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya pada blog Ultra Lover yang baru saja kemarin ia buka.

Merasa sengaja diabaikan, Nichkhun pun mencari kegiatan lain. Ia melompat turun dari atas ranjang dengan gaya salto yang menurut Wooyoung terlalu berlebihan. Yeah, selain berkutak dengan laptopnya, sebenarnya diam-diam arah pandang mata Wooyoung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Nichkhun di sampingnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Nichkhun masihlah orang baru yang ia kenal dan sedikit patut diwaspadai.

Nichkhun mendekati rak buku Wooyoung yang sebagian dipenuhi dengan berbagai komik koleksinya. Ia mengamati semua judul yang tertulis dan mengambil salah satu darinya. "Semuanya tentang komendi romantic," ia menoleh pada Wooyoung. "Apa kau tidak punya cerita yang lebih menantang? Seperti perkelahian, pembunuhan, atau tema horror yang menakutkan?"

Wooyoung menggeleng tanpa menoleh pada Nichkhun, "Aku hanya membaca buku untuk hiburan atau menambah pengetahuan. Bukan malah menambah tekanan dan emosi yang meluap dengan membaca cerita yang menyedihkan."

"Oh... jadi kau hanya menyukai yang happy ending?" Nichkhun mendesah. "Tapi nyatanya, kehidupan di dunia ini tidak selamanya berakhir dengan bahagia," gumamnya kemudian.

Tangan Wooyoung yang menggerakkan mouse, seketika berhenti. Ia menoleh pada Nichkhun, dan mereka berdua saling memandang dalam diam. Sorot mata Nichkhun yang tampak datar dan sedikit hampa, entah mengapa membuat Wooyoung memunculkan rasa penasaran.

"Meski begitu..." Wooyoung memulai berkata tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Nichkhun, seolah berusaha meyakinkannya. "Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berusaha menjalankan kehidupan ini dengan bahagia kan? Dengan kisah yang happy ending."

Nichkhun langsung tersenyum. "Kau sangat polos yah? Sampai-sampai memandang kehidupan di dunia ini dengan cara yang begitu mudah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, pikiranmu juga masih kekanakan."

"Yach! Beraninya kau–Aissh!" Wooyoung mendesah kesal dan kembali berbalik menghadap laptopnya. 'Seharusnya aku tidak usah mempedulikannya,' pikirnya.

Seketika itu senyuman Nichkhun berubah miris tanpa sepengetahuan Wooyoung. "Tapi apa kau tahu Jang Wooyoung?"

Wooyoung tak membalas.

Nichkhun menutup komik di tangannya, berbalik ke rak buku dan mengembalikan komik tersebut. "Tidak semua cerita cinta itu membahagiakan," bisiknya lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Wooyoung.

Hawa angin yang tak mengenakkan berhembus menyapu punggung Wooyoung dan tanpa sadar tengkuknya merinding. "Yach! Tak bisa kah kau menutup jendela itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Wooyoung berbalik dan mendapati sosok Nichkhun tak ada di kamarnya. Ia mendengus kesal. "Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Datang dan pergi begitu saja!" umpatnya kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. NamjaxNamja. Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?

**Pairing: **Nichkhun x Wooyoung

Chansung x Junho

Taecyeon x Junsu.

2PM pairing!

Summary: Ketika semua orang terdekatnya seolah menyalahkan dirinya, membuat Wooyoung semakin terpuruk. "Karena diriku… semuanya gara-gara aku." dan dia mendadak datang bagaikan guardian angel untuk Wooyoung.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Akh!" Taecyeon meringis ketika kapas berlumuran antiseptic di tangan Junsu menyapu luka di sudut bibirnya. "Pelan-pelanlah sedikit."<p>

Bukannya memelankan tangannya, Junsu malah melotot garang sambil menekan kapas tersembut.

Otomatis Taecyeon memundurkan kepalanya dan meringis sakit "Yach!" serunya protes.

"Waeyo? Waeyo-waeyo-WAEYO?" Junsu malah membentak Taecyeon dengan garanganya.

Nyali Taecyeon seketika itu juga menciut. "M-mwo? Kau kenapa Junsunnie?"

Junsu mendengus miris. "Aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa?" balik tanya Junsu. "Apa kau sudah gila? Adu jotos seperti preman saja dengan Seunggi hanya karena Yoona? Hah. Sulit dipercaya."

"Seunggi yang memulai duluan. Saat itu aku baru datang ke sekolah dengan menggonceng Yoona di sepeda motorku. Setelah aku turun dan membuka helmku, dia mendadak datang dan tau-tau meninju pipiku." Taecyeon menunjuk luka di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tak terima begitu saja, makanya langsung aku balas."

"Tentu saja Seunggi marah padamu. Kau mengencani tunangannya."

"Aku kira mereka sudah putus. Yoona sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku," bisik Taecyeon lirih.

Junsu mendesah. "Terus di mana pacar tersayangmu itu, hah? Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku datang ke uks untuk merawat lukamu ini?"

"Dia pergi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Seunggi." Taecyeon langsung tersenyum pada Junsu. "Jadi kupikir, sahabat terbaikku ini tak akan keberatan untuk merawatku sebentar. Iya kan?"

Junsu tersenyum miris. 'Bahkan setelah ia menyakitiku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tak pernah menolak untuk terus berada di sisinya,' pikirnya miris. Dan ia kembali merawat luka Taecyeon.

"Err.. ngomong-ngomong Junsunnie," bisik Taecyeon sambil melirik namja chabi yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mendiamkan Wooyoung?"

Posisi Taecyeon yang duduk berhadapan dengan Junsu di atas ranjang yang berada dalam ruangan uks tersebut, dan Wooyoung yang berdiri di belakang Junsu, di sisi ujung ranjang tersebut, membuat Taecyeon bisa melihat Wooyoung sementara Junsu tidak karena duduk membelakanginya.

"Yach, Junsunnie, kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" protes Taecyeon. "Apa kau sedang marah dengannya?"

Junsu tetap bungkam dengan tangannya yang terus menyapu luka Taecyeon.

Merasa kasihan dengan raut wajah Wooyoung yang terus memelas dan menundukkan wajahnya. Taecyeon menyuruhnya pergi. "Yach, Wooyoung. Sebaiknya kau kembalilah ke kelas. Kau tidak boleh membolos jam petama pelajaran," saran Taecyeon.

Bahu Wooyoung langsung menegak. Ia baru saja tersadar dari lamunanya, entah lamunan apa itu. Pandangannya langsung menatap penuh penyesalan pada punggung Junsu yang menghadapnya. "Junsu-hyung..." panggilnya dengan suara yang agak bergetar, namun sekali lagi tak ada jawaban dari Junsu.

Wooyoung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia segera membungkuk penuh penyesalan. "Mianhe hyung. Jeongmal mianhe." dan Wooyoung langsung berlari meninggalkan uks karena ia sama sekali tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Junsu. Hyung kesayangannya itu malah terus mengabaikannya.

"Junsunnie," panggil Taecyeon pelan. "Gwencana?" tanyanya khawatir melihat mata Junsu yang tampak berair. Tak tahukan Taecyeon, kalau pertengkaran Junsu dan Wooyoung karena dirinya.

Junsu menutup matanya, mengakibatkan air matanya itu malah mengalir di pipi kirinya. "Hm," jawabnya tak meyakinkan.

Taecyeon menghapus air matanya pelan, menyapu pipi Junsu dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut dan menenangkan bagi Junsu. "Meski aku tidak tahu masalahnya. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti kuat menghadapinya. Itulah sosok Kim Junsu yang ku kenal. Namja yang sangat tegar. Dan kau juga tak boleh melupakan satu hal yang penting."

Junsu membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat Taecyeon tersenyum lembut padanya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya serak.

"Kau punya aku. Sahabatmu yang selalu berada di sisimu, arraso?" ujar Taecyeon dengan nada bangga.

Hati Junsu bergetar, seluruh emosi yang ia punya seolah teraduk menjadi satu. Membuat ia sesak, merasa bahagia selagus sedih dalam waktu yang sama. Dadanya sesak dan matanya terasa memanas. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang tak sadar menyakitinya malah mencoba untuk menghiburnya dari sakit tersebut? Ironis.

"K-kau bilang... aku punya dirimu?" tanya Junsu masih dengan suara serak, menahan tangis.

"Hm," Taecyeon mengangguk semangat.

"Sahabat yah?"

Taecyeon tak menyadari adanya nada lirih yang menyedihkan dari suara Junsu. Ia tetap mengangguk semangat.

Seketika itu Junsu terisak, ia menghapus air matanya, "Mengapa aku begitu cengeng," bisiknya.

"Memerlukan sandaran?" tawar Taecyeon sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar di hadapan Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum, perlahan ia mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya di perut Taecyeon dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Taecyeon. Dan ia kembali terisak. 'Begini saja juga tak apa. Tak apa,' gumamnya dalam hati, untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. 'Meski aku menginginkan lebih, tapi begini saja, aku harus merasa cukup.' Pikirnya lagi.

Taecyeon membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggung Junsu, mencoba menenangkan tangisan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum, tak sadar kalau ia menikmati aroma Junsu yang menyeruak dalam hidungnya. Namja itu juga tak sadar, dengan perasaannya yang juga menyenangkan, ketika ia merangkul Junsu dalam dekapannya. Dan Taecyeon hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Junsu tak mau lagi bicara dengan Wooyoung. Ini membuat namja itu semakin sedih karena dijauhi oleh hyung tersayangnya. Padahal ia sudah menganggap Junsu sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri yang selalu bersedia jadi penampung segala masalahnya. Lalu kemana ia harus pergi jika hyungnya sendiri terluka gara-gara ia yang begitu naif menggunakan Love Note. Dan selama ini pula, ia juga tidak pernah melihat sosok Nichkhun semenjak pertengkaran (atau lebih tepatnya Wooyoung yang marah) di cafe Bonamana tempo lalu. Apa benar Nichkhun, namja baby face itu menuruti keinginannya untuk tidak lagi muncul di hadapannya?<p>

Untuk pertama kalinya Wooyoung merasa kalau dia merindukan sosok Nichkhun yang kadang mengganggunya.

Namja itu berjalan lesu di sepanjang koridor sekolah sambil menunduk. Ketika ia menengadah, tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan Junho yang berjalan berlawanan arah di depannya. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Wooyoung langsung tersenyum sumringah mendapati sobatnya, tapi Junho malah menampakkan wajah tegang yang panik. Namja sipit itu berbalik, membelakangi Wooyoung dan berjalan menjauh menghindari Wooyoung.

Wooyoung menyerngit bingung. "Yach! Junho-yah!" serunya. Tapi Junho seolah tak mendengar dan terus berjalan jauh. Wooyoung terpaksa berlari untuk mengejarnya. "Yach! "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Wooyoung setelah ia mencapai bahu Junho dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"A-aku mau ke perpustakaan."

Alis Wooyoung mengerut. "Perpustakaan kan di sebelah sana." Wooyoung menunjuk arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan Junho tuju.

"Ah, ah," Junho terlihat gelagapan. "Maksudku, aku mau ke toilet dulu, setelah itu baru ke perpustakaan."

Wooyoung makin curiga. Untuk apa pergi ke toilet di sisi gedung lain, kalau kau juga bisa menemukan toilet di samping perpustakaan?

Wooyoung mendesah. "Kalau kau mau pergi berkencan berdua dengan Chansung. Katakan saja. Tak perlu menghindariku," kata Wooyoung menggoda.

Tapi bukannya wajah yang tertangkap basah dan terlihat malu, Junho malah menampakkan wajah cemberut dan sangat sedih sambil menunduk.

"Junho-yah, gwencana?" tanya Wooyoung khawatir.

Junho menggeleng. "Aniya. Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Chansung." Junho mendesah. "Lebih tepatnya aku yang menghindarinya sih."

"Waeyo?" tanya Wooyoung makin bingung.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kedua namja dengan postur tubuh yang nyaris sama, tinggi badan yang sama, memiliki hobi sama dengan dance, dan mata sipit yang nyaris sama, sehingga selalu disebut-sebut 'kembar' meski sebenarnya tidak. Duduk berdua di bangku taman sekolah.<p>

Niat awalnya, seharusnya Wooyoung yang berbagi cerita tentang masalahnya. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, lebih pantas untuk Junho bercerita terlebih dahulu mengenai masalahnya. Wooyoung memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wooyoung pada Junho yang sejak tadi menunduk dalam diam. "Kau ada masalah apa dengan Chansung? Kupikir Chansung sudah sangat-sangat menyukaimu, iya kan?" Wooyoung merasa ia sangat benar, karena ia sendiri yang menulis tentang hal itu di Love Note. Junho sendiri juga tahu hal itu.

Tapi Junho malah menggeleng. "Justru itu yang membuat aku ragu."

"Ragu?"

"Iya, aku ragu dengan perasaan Chansung yang sebenarnya." Junho menoleh menatap Wooyoung. "Karena aku tahu, dia menjadi namjachinguku itu akibat tulisanmu di Love note. Bukan karena ia tulus mencintaiku."

Junho meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dadanya. "Rasanya selalu sesak, setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu. Semua perlakuan baik yang kuterima darinya, setiap tatapannya yang seolah sangat mencintaiku, senyuman lembutnya, atau bahkan pelukan hangatnya. Itu terasa palsu begitu aku sadar dia melakukan hal ini karena pengaruh magic buku itu."

"Junho-yah, itu tidak benar," Wooyoung mencoba untuk menghibur.

"Kalau begitu di mana letak benarnya, Wooyoung-ah!" seru Junho, suaranya terdengar frustasi. "Seandainya aku tidak tahu kebenarannya. Andai saja aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kebenaran bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku dengan tulus sedikit pun" Junho tersenyum miris. "Mungkin aku sangat bahagia sekarang."

Wooyoung menepuk bahu Junho pelan. "Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Barangkali dia sebenarnya mencintaimu sebelum aku menulisnya di Love note, mungkin saja ia tidak menyadari sebelumnya," suara Wooyoung berusaha untuk terdengar meyakinkan.

Tapi Junho menepis tangannya. "Tidak Wooyoung-ah, tidak," ia menggeleng lemah. "Chansung tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu? Memangnya Chansung pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu? Tidak kan?" tanya Wooyoung.

"Pernah."

Dan Wooyoung membeku begitu mendengar jawaban lirih dari Junho.

"P-pernah? Kapan? Apa kau pernah ditolaknya? Kupikir kau tidak pernah menyatakan cintamu sebelumnya."

"Tidak secara langsung Wooyoung-ah. Tapi pengakuannya saat itu sudah memukul diriku telak, hingga aku melangkah mundur. Makanya aku tidak pernah menyatakan cintaku padanya. Sampai kau menemukan Love note itu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan padaku," pinta Wooyoung.

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanya Junho langsung sambil menatap mata Wooyoung dengan tampang serius.

Wooyoung mengangguk dengan ragu. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa firasat buruk.

"Satu bulan yang lalu, Chansung mengaku padaku. Dia bilang..." air menggenang di atas kantung mata Junho. "Kalau dia mencintaimu, Wooyoung-ah. Bukan aku!" ia menggeleng lemah dengan air matanya yang terjatuh.

"B-bohong!" Wooyoung ikut menggeleng dengan tampang keterkejutannya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong."

"UNTUK APA AKU BERBOHONG PADAMU!" seru Junho seraya berdiri. "Kau pikir, selama ini untuk apa Chansung mendekati kita? Untuk apa namja ketua taekwondo itu mendadak ingin bersahabat dengan kita, yang hanyalah anggota baru di klub dancenya Jaeboem hyung? Untuk apa dia rela membagi bekal makan kesayanganya pada kita? Kau pikir untuk apa dia melakukan itu semua, HAH?" mata sipit Junho membesar seolah ingin keluar dari kelopaknya.

"Itu semua semata-mata hanya karena ingin mendekatimu! Kamu Wooyoung-ah, orang yang dia inginkan! Bukan AKU!" Junho memukul dadanya sendiri dengan keras. "Bukan aku di hatinya... hiks... bukan aku..." ia terisak kecil dengan emosi yang meluap di dadanya. Rasanya sangat sakit. Begitu sakitnya hingga ia ingin sekali menghancurkan dadanya sendiri dengan cara memukulnya. Memukul terus dadanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya sambil terisak kecil.

Wooyoung masih membeku di tempat duduk itu. Ia masih terlalu syok untuk menerima semua kebenaran yang mendadak begini. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berpikir, apa yang harus dia lakukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu," suara berat namja lain terdengar. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh dan mendapati Chansung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tatapan mata besarnya Chansung lurus memandang Junho. Entah apa arti dari tatapan itu, Junho tak tahu.

"Junho-yah...:" panggilnya pelan kemudian.

Tapi Junho menggeleng dalam diam dengan mata sembab. Ia mundur selangkah, dan kemudian berbalik untuk lari secepat mungkin dari tempat itu.

"JUNHOOO!" seru Chansung, dan ia juga ikut berlari mengejar Junho. Melewati Wooyoung begitu saja. Meninggalkan Wooyoung yang masih duduk di bangku taman sekolah itu sendirian. Dia... sendirian.

Bunyi bel sekolah pertanda berakhirnya jam istirahat, sedikit menyentakkan Wooyoung dalam lamunan kosongnya. Perlahan ia berdiri, dengan pandangan kosong. Namun baru selangkah otot kakinya terasa lentur, lemas, dan ia terjatuh duduk, di atas rerumputan taman tersebut.

"O...ottoke..." bisiknya lirih. Pandangan matanya yang bingung itu, mulai buram dengan munculnya anak air mata. "O-ottoke..." gumamnya lagi dengan suara serak.

"Ah, hyung..." pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Junsu. Tapi kemudian niatnya untuk mendatangi hyung-nya itu langsung terhempas begitu saja ketika ia kembali mengingat kemarahan Junsu padanya. "Ani..." ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya..."

Wooyoung menekuk kedua kakinya di depan dadanya dan memeluknya, meringkuk dalam diam. Rasa penyesalan yang sangat muncul dalam benaknya. Gara-gara dia. Iya, semua karena dirinya. Orang-orang yang ia sayang tersakiti. Mereka yang ia sayangi pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian. Pikirannya terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan, karena ia hanya sendirian di sini.

Tak bisakah ada seseorang saja yang menemaninya di sini? Hanya temani saja dia. Dan wajah Nichkhun langsung muncul dalam benak Wooyoung. Namja baby face yang beberapa hari lalu sering mengikutinya dan mengganggunya, tapi bukannya namja itu sekarang juga tak pernah muncul lagi sejak kemarahan Wooyoung di cafe Bonamana.

Rasa sesak di dadanya itu makin membesar, dan membuat Wooyoung terisak, menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam lekukan kedua lututnya. "Khun..." tanpa sadar ia membisikkan nama itu, berharap kalau namja aneh itu bisa datang menemaninya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa hanya namja itu harapan satu-satunya untuk berbagi saat ini.

"... Khun..."

Hanya sepoian angin lembut yang membalas bisikannya. Pikirannya langsung kembali pada waktu terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Nichkhun di cafe Bonamana. Suara Nichkhun yang berat menginstrupsi perkataannya saat itu, kembali tergiang dalam bayanganya. 'Panggil aku hyung,' potongnya saat itu.

Wooyoung tersenyum kecil, tapi kemudian ia kembali terisak. "Hyung... khun hyung..." bisiknya lagi di sela isakan. "Hiks... h..hyung...khun hyung..."

Dan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, meringkuhnya dalam dekapan. Memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. "Ndeh, Uyongie..." bahkan suara beratnya terdengar begitu mendamaikan hatinya. "... aku di sini."

Tangis Wooyoung malah semakin pecah dalam dekapan itu. Nichkhun, dalam posisi duduk terlentag di belakang Wooyoung –yang sedang meringkuk– meluruskan kakinya di kedua sisi tubuh Wooyoung, seraya memeluk namja chabi itu dari belakang.

Nichkhun meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Wooyoung yang terus bergetar karena tangisnya. Wajah Wooyoung yang menunduk dalam ringkukannya, membuat Nichkhun hanya bisa melihat sisi wajah Wooyoung dari samping. Ia kemudian meniup-niup lembut pipi chabi Wooyoung yang basah. Bermaksud agar Wooyoung segera berhenti menangis.

Getaran dalam hati Wooyoung berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Rasa sesak dalam dadanya seolah menyeruak keluar, menghilang di luar sana dengan tiupan angin lembut yang menghapusnya. Ia merasa lebih tenang dan tangisannya perlahan berhenti.

Merasa Wooyoung sudah berhenti menangis, Nichkhun pun menghentikan tiupannya, dan ia tersenyum manis tanpa sepengetahuan Wooyoung.

"Kau benar, Khun hyung..." bisik Wooyoung kemudian tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dalam dekapannya.

"Hm?" gumam Nichkhun tak mengerti.

"Kau benar," bisik Wooyoung lagi. "Tidak semua kisah cinta itu membahagiakan," ucapnya mempraktekkan kalimat Nichkhun beberapa tempo hari yang lalu.

"Kisahmu?"

"Ani, tapi ini kisah orang-orang terdekatku. Dan ini semuanya gara-gara aku. Cinta Junsu hyung semakin jauh tercapai gara-gara perbuatan naifku pada Love note. Juga kisah cinta Junho yang merasa tertipu oleh perasaan Chansung karena kehadiranku dan Love note ini. Semuanya karena aku, mereka jadi tersakiti... gara-gara aku..."

"Sssh... berhentiah menyalahkan diri sendiri," Nichkhun mengusap dengan lembut lengan Wooyoung. "Terus-terusan menyesal dan menangis tanpa melakukan apapun, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Wooyoung dengan nada frustasi, masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Pertama-tama, tenangkan hati dan pikiranmu dulu. Agar kau bisa lebih jernih memikirkan langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan kau ambil," saran Nichkhun bijaksana.

Wooyoung menghela nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, tapi sorot matanya terlihat bingung. Nichkhun yang masih memeluknya dari belakang dan melihatnya dari samping itu bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Jangan ragu dan kau tak perlu bingung," bisik Nichkhun. "Aku masih di sini, siap untuk menemanimu, Uyongie."

"Jijjayo?" kata Wooyoung sambil menolehkan kepalanya secara mendadak. Dan tanpa sengaja sedikit menyenggol ujung hidung mancung Nichkhun yang tadi berbisik padanya. Ia membeku. Menyadari posisi mereka begitu dekat.

Apalagi ketika Nichkhun tersenyum begitu lembut padanya. Membuat wajah baby face itu tampak lebih bersinar dan sangat tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Tapi kemudian senyuman Nichkhun perlahan menghilang, terpaku pada sinar mata Wooyoung yang memandangnya dengan berbinar. Begitu menarik bagi Nichkhun, dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Nichkhun jatuh pada bibir Wooyoung. Bibir yummy yang terlihat begitu lembut dengan warna merah muda yang merekah.

Sesuatu dalam diri Nichkhun mendorongnya untuk lebih dekat, dan Nichkhun menurutinya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, dan meraih bibir yummy itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Mengecupnya, menciumnya, dan menekannya lembut.

Pikiran Wooyoung seolah melayang. Nafasnya terasa sesak tapi begitu menyenangkan dan meluap-luap. Tanpa sadar ia ikut menutup matanya, meresapinya. Saking lembut dan menenangkannya ciuman itu. Wooyoung melupakan kenyataan, kalau sekarang yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya adalah seorang namja, yang bahkan tak begitu ia kenal identitasnya.

Ia terlalu larut. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya seolah dibawa terbang ke atas langit dengan ciuman Nichkhun yang mendadak berubah jadi lumatan lembut pada bibir yummy-nya.

"Mmmhngh..." tanpa sadar Wooyoung mendesah menikmati.

Tapi suara itu justru memukul alaram bahaya dalam gendang telinga Nichkhun, menyentakkannya langsung dalam alam sadar. Mata Nichkhun terbuka lebar secara mendadak, dan ia langsung melepaskan ciuman itu, memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Gerakan Nichkhun secara tiba-tiba itu membuat Wooyoung ikut tersentak dan membuka matanya. Ia pun ikut terkejut begitu melihat mata Nichkhun yang membulat kaget melihatnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Wooyoung mendorong tubuh Nichkhun menjauh, dan ia merangkak mundur sambil memegang bibirnya yang basah, bekas ciuman tadi.

"Tidak..." lirih Nichkhun sambil menggeleng. "Ini tidak benar..."

Ini pertama kalinya Wooyoung melihat raut wajah yang sangat terkejut dan tertekan pada wajah Nichkhun. Entah kenapa dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sedikit tersakiti.

"Yah. Aku setuju..." balas Wooyoung sama lirihnya. "Ciuman ini... sangat salah..."

Karena untuk saat ini Wooyoung begitu yakin dirinya masih straight. Itulah alasannya ia masih memilki IU.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Tiap pairing Aya buatkan konfliknya, biar lebih kerasa.. :)<p>

Pengennya, mungkin fic ini habis di chap 5 atau gak di chap 6 aja yah...

Balasan review dari chingu...^^

**minIRZANTI****:** Ah ya, Aya baru sadar klo ChanHo bisa juga dg Changmin Yunho :p . Kagak lama kok, paling tidak, klo bukan chap 5, di chap 6 udah tamat...^^  
>Ghamsahamida...^^<p>

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo****:** Sipp…. Lam kenal juga… :)

**Balloon:** kurang nendang kayak gimana lagi? ? ? ni, udah dikasi scene kiss-nya, meski akhirnya masih ragu dan blum happy ending.. :p

**khunyoung shipper**: Oh, senangnya aku dinantikan *merona*  
>yg ini masih kurang panjang blum? O,o klo yg fic akhir Junsu skandal ditunggu aja yah,, sabar neng.. :p<br>Gamsahamida ya chingu^^

**Momoelfsparkyu****:** Konfliknya memang baru terlihat di sini semua…. Sebuah cerita dan masing-masing pasangan gak bakal seru kalo gak ada konfliknya, ya gak.. :p

**AmiWo:** Oke…. Gamsahamida^^

**Lee Jae En****: **Waah… gamsahamida^^ seneng rasanya penggemar Khunyoung bertambah.. :D

**OkkhuN:** Sipp…. Gamsahamida^^

**Junnie:** iya ya, gamsahamida^^

**Nn:** Oh iya dunk…. Asli buatan Aya… *membusungkan dada dengan bangganya* Wah, klo Nichkhun disamakan dg Ryuk jadi jauh amat… bagaikan atas langit dengan bawa neraka *plaak#digantung Ryuk.  
>Gamsahamida^^<p>

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak semuanya chingu...<p>

Sebenarnya, diam-diam Aya menargetkan jumlah review sebelumnya sebagai patokan buat Aya, apa perlu dilanjutin atau tidak nih fic. Yang chapter kemarin, Aya berharap paling tidak ada pe-review 15 lah, baru Aya lanjutin... eh, ternyata nyampe juga, makanya Aya langsung up date nih... :D

Review lagi yah,,, paling tidak buat Aya senang baca tiap review dari kalian, apalagi tangan Aya sempat pegal gara-gara ngebalap saat ngetik nih fic, O,o


	4. Chapter 4

**Flasback. Sebulan yang lalu.**

Dering ponsel Wooyoung menghentikan kegiatan makan siang bersamanya dengan Junho dan Chansung.

Matanya langsung berbinar begitu melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya. "Ini dari IU," ujarnya pada Junho dan ia segera berdiri, berjalan menjauh untuk mendapatkan privasinya dalam obrolannya di telepon.

Chansung menyenggol Junho di sampingnya. "Siapa IU?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Yeojachingu-nya,"

"Jijjayo? Kupikir dia tidak pernah punya pacar, aku tidak pernah melihatnya jalan berdua dengan cewek," ujar Chansung tak percaya.

"Kau baru menengal kami sejak sma, jelas saja kau tidak tahu," timpal Junho santai sambil mengambil ddbongki dengan sumpitnya dan mengunyahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Junho harus menyelesaikan kunyahannya sebelum ia bisa menjawab kembali. "IU itu teman Wooyoung sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang tunangannya sejak lahir karena factor persahabatan kedua ortu mereka. Tapi waktu smp, IU dikirim ke jepang untuk bersekolah asrama di sana, demi mengejar cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi." Junho meraih sendoknya dan meminum sup-nya sejenak, dan kembali berkata, "Tapi kudengar dari Wooyoung, tahun ini IU akan kembali ke Korea."

"Ooh…" Chansung mendesah kecewa.

Junho menoleh sambil menyerngit. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"He-he-he," Chansung tertawa changgung. "Sebenarnya…. Aku sudah lama mengincar Wooyoung," akunya sedikit malu, lalu menyedot jus buahnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sepertinya, aku harus menyerah," bisiknya lirih sambil memandang lurus ke depan tanpa menatap Junho.

Sementara Junho yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menganga, dengan sendok di tangannya yang masih tersangkut di bibir bawahnya, dengan mulut terbuka.

Untungnya keterkejutan Junho tidak berlangsung lama, karena Wooyoung kembali, tapi dengan raut wajah yang berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya, ia panic.

"Junho-yah," panggil Wooyoung dengan suara serak, sambil menggebrak meja dengan sedikit keras. "Temani aku ke rumah sakit."

"Mwo?" Junho masih menganga bingung. Belum 'ngeh sama sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke rumah sakit?

"Jebal~ temani aku ke rumah sakit," rengek Wooyoung sambil menghentakkan kakinya panik, dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

**EnD Flasback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary:** "Kau bisa saja menggunakan mulutmu untuk mengucapkan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi matamu berbeda, mereka tidak bisa menurutimu untuk membohongiku." Nichkhun tertegun.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Akan ada beberapa lyric Ultra Love sendiri dari 2pm yang akan diselipkan, moga saja tak terganggu.

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>**

**Wooyoung: Looking for love~ negal o komete  
><strong>(_Mencari cinta~ mengharapkannya)_

**Dekirusa... jibun o shijite**  
><em>(Kau pasti bisa, Percayakan pada dirimu sendiri)<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Junho tidak peduli dengan suara yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari belakang. Maupun derap langkah cepat yang mengejar larinya. Sampai akhirnya tangan itu meraih lengannya dan menariknya, menghentikan langkah cepat Junho.<p>

"Kubilang berhenti!" pinta Chansung dengan nada tajam.

Junho segera menghapus air matanya, sebelum ia berbalik, menoleh pada Chansung yang terus mencengkram erat lengannya agar tak lari lagi.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?"

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Junho malah balik bertanya. "Kau sudah dengar semuanya 'kan? !" serunya lagi dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sambil terengah-engah karena lelah dengan kejar-kejaran mereka tadi. Suasana di sekitar mereka sepi, karena keduanya berhenti di belakang gedung sekolah, tak jauh dari taman sekolah tadi, tempat Junho berbagai 'cerita' dengan Wooyoung beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Biar pun aku sudah mendengarnya. Itu tidak akan merubah apapun Junho," kata Chansung tegas sambil terus menatap lekat mata Junho.

Junho menganga, sebelum akhirnya ia mendengus remeh. "Kau!" ia menunjuk dada Chansung. "Perasaanmu sekarang itu tidak lebih dari sebuah ilusi. Jadi sebaiknya lupakan saja tentang kita. Gali akal sehatmu untuk berpikir, dan kembalilah seperti dulu." Junho mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chansung pada lengannya. Tapi jari-jari Chansung begitu keras bertautan, tanpa sedikit pun bergerak menjauh.

"Chansung! Lepaskan!" perintah Junho sedikit memberontak.

"Tidak!" suara Chansung terdengar agak serak. Junho begitu terkejut melihat mata Chansung yang mulai memerah. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU JUNHO!" serunya kemudian.

Junho terperangah, seketika itu juga hatinya bergetar, dan ia ingin kembali menangis.

Chansung menariknya dengan cepat, ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan melepaskanmu Junho, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Tidak akan pernah," bisik Chansung sambil menggeleng.

Junho mendorong dada Chansung untuk menjauh. "C-chansung! Aku pikir–"

Tapi Chansung kembali menarik Junho ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan! Tak bisakah kau hanya memikirkanku saja? Seperti Aku yang selalu memikirkanmu. Hanya kau yang ada dalam pikiranku Junho..."

"Tapi, buku itu sudah–"

"Persetan dengan buku itu!" potong Chansung dengan suara yang semakin serak. "Kumohon Junho. Jangan tinggalkan aku... jebal.. hiks..." bahunya gemetar, ia menangis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku kehilangan dirimu..."

Hati Junho tidak bisa leleh melebihi dari ini lagi setelah mendengar permohonan namjachingunya. Chansung sungguh tergila-gila padanya, seperti apa yang sudah tertulis di Love note itu. Tapi kemudian Junho segera menggeleng, mengenyahkan dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, mencoba mengabulkan permintaan Chansung untuk tidak memikikan hal itu lagi.

Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Dia ingin mengambil keputusan yang tegas. Oke, sebaiknya lupakan masa lalu itu dan juga tentang kehadiran love note. Sekarang yang terpenting tentang perasaannya sendiri. Junho sendiri juga tidak akan mau meninggalkan Chansung, tidak akan pernah. Mengenai perasaan Chansung sendiri, tulus atau tidaknya itu, Junho akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Yah, mengubah perasan Chansung menjadi tulus hanya untuk dirinya, hanya dirinya. Harap Junho.

Perlahan ia membalas pelukan Chansung, mengelus punggung dan sekitar bahu namja tinggi itu yang gemetar karena tangis. "Mianhe," bisik Junho, ia pun tak bisa menahan air matanya yang menetes sedikit. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi, channie..." janjinya. Berhasil menenangkan hati Chansung.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Junho: Imakara mukae ni ikunda  
><strong>_(Tujuanku sekarang hanya dirimu)_

**Uh Baby, dare nimo maketakunainda  
><strong>_(Uh Baby, Aku tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun)_

**Chansung: Don't give up! ****Korea ga saigo no koisa  
><strong>_(Jangan menyerah! Inilah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk cinta)_

**Furueru my heart kakeruyo Ride on now  
><strong>_(Aku mempertaruhkan segenap hatiku, Ride on now)_

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tubuh gadis muda itu terbaring di atas ranjang. Dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menempel pada tubuhnya, mulai dari jarum infuse yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sampai pada alat bantu pernapasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Selang lain di balik baju pasien yang ia genakan, terhubung pada kotak mesin kecil, pembaca denyut nadinya, yang berjalan lemah.<p>

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Wooyoung berada dalam ruangan itu. Duduk dengan sabar di samping ranjang. Ia sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada sisi ranjang dan mengenggam lembut tangan kanan yeoja itu yang tidak terhubung dengan infuse.

Matanya menatap sendu pada wajah yeoja itu yang terus menutup mata dalam tidur panjangnya. Ia mencium pelan permukaan tangan yeoja itu, dan menggosoknya lembut pada pipinya, terasa dingin.

"Aku akan terus menunggumu, IU," bisiknya pelan. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan sadar dan terbangun dengan senyumanmu itu." Wooyoung ikut tersenyum membayangkannya. "Kisah kita juga pasti berakhir dengan happy ending, seperti kisah-kisah cinta yang sering kau ceritakan padaku sejak kecil. Iya 'kan IU?"

Sementara itu. Nichkhun juga terus berdiri di luar ruangan. Memandang keduanya dari balik jendela kecil di pintu kamar pasien tersebut. Ia lalu mendesah, dan matanya beralih pada lantai rumah sakit. Entah apa yang dia pikirkannya saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Wooyoung keluar dari ruangan itu. Karena jam besuk untuk siang ini sudah habis. Ia berjalan pelan sepanjang koridor menuju lift, sementara Nichkhun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti sesaat di depan pintu lift, Wooyoung menekan tombolnya dan menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

"Kau sering mengunjunginya?" tanya Nichkhun kemudian memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tiap minggu," jawab Wooyoung tanpa menoleh pada Nichkhun di sampingnya. "Tidak bisa tiap hari. Karena jarak rumah sakit dan rumahku tidak dekat. Belum lagi nuuna-ku lebih mengkhawatirkan aku kalau aku sering ke sini."

"Ooh..." Nichkhun mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kebetulan isinya kosong tanpa seorang pun di dalamnya. Wooyoung melangkah masuk. Ia hendak menekan tombol lift lagi, tapi kemudian terhenti dengan nyerngitan heran di wajahnya melihat Nichkhun.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya heran pada Nichkhun yang masih berdiri di luar lift.

"Ah, ya. A-aku masuk," jawab Nichkhun canggung dan ikut melangkah masuk. Bergabung dengan Wooyoung di dalam lift. Ia sedikit tersenyum geli, menyadari ia perlu menaiki lift dalam sosok seperti ini.

"Dia itu yeojachingu-ku," ujar Wooyoung setelah pintu lift itu tertutup dan bergerak turun. "Jadi kau sebaiknya tidak usah menggoda atau pun menggangguku lagi," wanti-wanti Wooyoung dengan ketusnya.

"Ya, ya, Aku tahu." lagi-lagi Nichkhun mengangguk-ngangguk dengan kedua tangan yang tertaut di balik punggungnya. "Aku tidak mengganggumu kok. Hanya menunggu..." timpalnya lagi dengan senyuman nakal.

"Yach!" seru Wooyoung protes, dan segera mengambil langkah jauh dari sisi Nichkhun. Menempel pada dinding sudut lift tersebut, dengan kedua tangan yang juga menempel pada dinding, seperti cicak.

Nichkhun terkekeh melihat tingkah Wooyoung yang lagi-lagi tampak lucu di matanya.

"Kau..." desis Wooyoung penuh waspada. "J-jangan pernah menciumku lagi," ujarnya dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah jika mengingat hal itu. Bisa-bisanya ciuman pertamanya, ia lakukan dengan seorang namja. Dia yang sejak kecil sudah 'pacaran' dengan IU saja tak pernah melakukan ciuman di bibir. Palingan hanya di pipi, kening, atau pun tangan. Tidak ciuman sesama bibir sekalipun. 'Ah… betapa menyedihkannya diriku,' pikir Wooyoung.

Tapi Wooyoung tak mampu mengingkari, kalau ciuman dan lumatan lembut bibir Nichkhun saat itu begitu memabukkannya…. 'Omo!' dan Wooyoung segera menabrakkan keningnya pada dinding lift untuk menghilangkan pikiran 'kotor'(menurutnya) itu.

"Ah. Yang mengenai ciuman kemarin itu…" Nichkhun menggaruk tengkuknya, canggung. "M-maafkan aku," ujarnya kemudian sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai incident tak terduga. Aku melakukan secara tidak sadar," kata Nichkhun. 'Itu karena kau begitu mempesona,' tambahnya lagi dalam hati. Tapi kemudian Nichkhun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Tidak boleh, untuk saat ini, mempunyai perasaan seperti itu hanya menambah resiko baginya.

Lalu selama ini untuk apa Nichkhun sering menggoda Wooyoung? Itu karena berbagai ekspresi marah Wooyoung dan cara ia ngambek tampak begitu lucu di mata Nichkhun. Dan ia sangat menyukai ekspresi dan segala tingkah Wooyoung, yah, hanya itu. Pikir Nichkhun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya. Jangan membahas ciuman itu lagi," kata Wooyoung dingin sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa, hatinya sedikit sakit dan ia merasa marah secara tiba-tiba begitu tahu Nichkhun melakukan ciuman itu secara tidak sadar.

'Tidak sadar katanya? Hah. Sulit dipercaya,' pikir Wooyoung. Ia mendengus kesal dan segera melangkah keluar ketika pintu lift terbuka, setibanya di lantai satu.

Nichkhun menyerngit heran sepeninggalan Wooyoung. "Bukannya yang pertama kali membahas ciuman itu dia. Kenapa sekarang dia yang kelihatan marah?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah cepat Wooyoung menuju pintu keluar terhenti begitu mendengar suara namja lain memanggil namanya.

"Wooyoung-ah!"

Wooyoung menoleh, mendapati Taecyeon berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang melambai ke arahnya dengan senyuman lebarnya itu. Namja tinggi itu pun menghampiri Wooyoung.

"Habis menjenguk pacarmu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hm," Wooyoung mengangguk. "Hyung sendiri?"

"Aku juga habis menjenguk seseorang, temanku," jawab Taecyeon. "Kau sendirian?"

"Ah," Wooyoung menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari Nichkhun. "Tadinya sih ada teman yang menemaniku, tapi..." Wooyoung menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, tampak bingung. "Kurasa dia sudah pulang duluan," jawabnya agak ragu.

"Ooh... jadi sekarang kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Ndeh hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian denganku saja?"

Dan Wooyoung langsung tersenyum sumringah. Kapan lagi dapat tumpangan gratis?

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kau masih bertengkar dengan Junsu?" tanya Taecyeon, membuka percakapan di antara mereka.<p>

Wooyoung yang duduk di samping kemudi –yang dikendarai Taecyeon sendiri– menggangguk lemah. "Hm," ia lalu mendesah. "Lebih tepatnya Junsu hyung yang sedang marah padaku."

"Sebenarnya masalah kalian itu apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian tidak bicara satu sama lain lebih dari dua hari," Taecyeon menoleh ke arah Wooyoung sekilas, namun yang didapatinya malah tatapan curiga dari Wooyoung. "Mwo?" tanya Taecyeon heran lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Itu urusan kami, hyung."

Taecyeon mendesah. "Oh ayolah Wooyoung-ah, ceritakan padaku. Aku hampir mati penasaran karena Junsu sama sekali tak ingin cerita padaku."

"Oh," kata Wooyoung dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Jujur saja hyung, kau mau mengantarku pulang karena berniat ingin mengorek segala informasi penting dariku, ya 'kan?. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau culik diriku saja dan membawaku ke gudang gelap, mengikat tubuhku dan mengancamku akan membunuhku atau memutilasi tubuhku."

Taecyeon sweatdrop seketika. "Yach. Dari mana kau mendapatkan pikiran menyeramkan seperti itu?"

"Molla," jawab Wooyoung dengan polosnya. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dengan telunjuk kanan yang menekan pipinya, dengan mata menerawang ke atas, berpikir. "Mungkin dari novel pembantaian yang baru kubaca kemarin," lanjutnya lagi, sedikit ragu.

"Jangan baca itu lagi," pinta Taecyeon ketus. "Wajah polosmu itu sangat tidak cocok dengan pemikiran sadis begitu."

"Jijjayo?" Wooyoung mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. 'Mungkin kalau bacaan tentang horror cocok denganku,' pikirnya lagi. Sepertinya otak Wooyoung mulai terganggu dengan ucapan Nichkhun tempo hari yang mengatakan, _'Apa kau tidak punya buku cerita yang lebih menantang? Seperti perkelahian, pembunuhan, atau tema horror yang menakutkan?'_

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin sesadis itu denganmu. Kau masih dongsaengku yang paling cute, Wooyoung-ah~" rayu Taecyeon kemudian, sambil menaik-naikkan alis tebalnya dengan senyuman lebar. Berharap Wooyoung luluh juga untuk bercerita padanya.

Wooyoung menghela nafas, ia akhirnya menyerah juga. "Junsu hyung marah padaku, karena..." Ia memalingkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil di sampingnya, menatap pemandangan siang hari di sepanjang jalan. "Aku sudah menyebabkan orang yang Junsu hyung cintai semakin menjauh darinya."

Dan mobil itu langsung berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan karena Taecyeon menginjak rem secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh Wooyoung sedikit berayun ke depan, untungnya ia tidak terluka karena sabuk pengaman yang sudah ia pakai.

"Hyung!" protes Wooyoung.

"A-ah, mianhe," Taecyeon segera melanjutkan laju mobil seperti semula, beruntung ia tidak berhenti di tengah jalan yang ramai. Bisa gawat karena itu dapat menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Suasana dalam mobil tiba-tiba terasa canggung, karena Taecyeon sama sekali tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun setelah itu. Apalagi Wooyoung, ia bingung dan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya begitu melihat reaksi Taecyeon tadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyung," panggil Wooyoung kemudian.

"Hm,"

"Kau marah?"

Taecyeon menoleh ke Wooyoung sebentar dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, aku jadi marah dengan Junsu. Bukan dengan dirimu,"

"Waeyo?"

Taecyeon mendesah. "Dia curang," ketusnya jengkel. "Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu kalau dia naksir seseorang. Sementara dia? Sangat tahu kalau aku mengejar Yoona. Bukannya itu artinya dia curang, karena tak pernah menceritakan sekalipun padaku. Aissh... sebagai sahabat aku merasa dikhianati." Taecyeon menepikan dan menghentikan mobilnya, ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tampak berpikir sambil meneliti raut wajah Taecyeon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taecyeon curiga.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak merasa kecewa atau cemburu?"

"Cemburu?" tanya balik Taecyeon.

Wooyoung mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu,"

Wooyoung tersenyum sumringah.

"Itu karena dia lebih memilih bercerita denganmu daripada aku, teman sekelas yang lebih dekat dengannya," lanjut Taecyeon, membuat senyum Wooyoung menghilang, tergantikan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. "Yach, Wooyoung-ah, siapa orang yang disukainya itu?" kini giliran Taecyeon yang bertanya dengan antusias.

Wooyoung yang sudah tak mood, menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. "Dia namja, satu sekolah dengan kita."

"Mwo? Namja? Siapa dia?" Taecyeon terkejut. "Apa dia orang yang ku kenal? Mungkinkah... Jaebom?" tanya Taecyeon lagi lebih antusias menatap Wooyoung.

"Yach! Kenapa tidak hyung tanyakan sendiri pada Junsu hyung? !" seru Wooyoung kesal, membuat Taecyeon tersentak dan memundurkan kepalanya. "Aissh... Jijja," dengus Wooyoung tak habis pikir dengan hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat pabbo.

Wooyoung segera membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar. Ia keluar dari mobil itu, tapi sebelumnya, ia kembali berbicara pada Taecyeon melalui jendela mobil yang sudah ia buka.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya hyung. Oh ya, hyung. Meski kau sudah jadian dengan Yoona. Kau jangan pernah melupakan Junsu hyung. Tetap selalu jaga dia baik-baik selama aku tidak ada, arraso?"

"Yach! Meski kau tidak memintanya, aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya!" balas Taecyeon tidak kalah kesal, merasa tidak dihormati karena tingkah Wooyoung seperti sedang menitipkan pacarnya. Oh, ayolah, Wooyoung itu hanya dongsaengnya.

"Baguslah," Wooyoung berdiri.

"Dia pikir dirinya siapa? Mentang-mentang dia donsaeng tersayangnya bukan berarti dia memiliki Junsu sepenuhnya," gumaman Taecyeon dalam mobil itu sempat terdengar oleh Wooyoung yang baru meninggalkan mobil itu dalam beberapa langkahnya.

Seketika itu Wooyoung berhenti melangkah, dan ia kembali mendekati mobil itu dengan sangat antusias. "Hyung!" panggilnya semangat.

"Omo!" Taecyeon yang baru mau menjalankan mobil, terkejut dengan munculnya kepala Wooyoung di kaca mobil sebelah. Ia segera menurunkan kembali jendela kaca tersebut. "Apa lagi?"

Wooyoung memasang wajah yang sangat serius. "Hyung, kalau boleh, aku mau jujur langsung padamu sekarang,"

"Hah?" Taecyeon memasang wajah cengo. "Kau mau jujur tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya…." Wooyoung sengaja memperlambat ucapannya agar terdengar lebih mendramatisis dengan menghirup nafas yang sangat dalam. "Aku sangat mencintai Junsu hyung."

"MWO?" seru Taecyeon terkejut bukan main, dengan mata yang nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Reaksinya yang sangat berlebihan menjawab pertanyaan Wooyoung dalam hati.

Tapi Wooyoung langsung nyengir, dan terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya kemudian dan pergi memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Taecyeon yang masih cengo di tempat karena kelakuan Wooyoung yang menurutnya sangat ganjil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ok Taecyeon sekali lagi melihat tampilan dirinya di dalam kaca. Dengan pakaian formal, berkemaja putih dan berjas hitam. Untuk tampilan seorang siwa sma tingkat akhir, ini terlihat lucu, pikirnya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Malam ini dia akan menghadiri pertemuan penting bersama orang tua Yoona.<p>

Pembatalan pertunangan oleh Yoona dengan Seunggi secara mendadak tentu menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi kedua orang tuanya. Karena itu Yoona diminta untuk segera memperkenalkan namja yang diakui sangat ia cintai. Taecyeon sendiri tak habis pikir, karena Yoona langsung memintanya segera bertunangan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perubahan Yoona terlalu cepat berpaling padanya. Tapi Taecyeon seolah acuh dengan hal itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan Oppa," puji Yoona setelah Taecyeon menemuinya di ruang tamu rumah Taecyeon sendiri. Yeoja itu memang berinisiatif sendiri untuk menjemput 'Oppa' tersayangnya.

"Jijjayo?" Taecyeon tersenyum sumringah mendapatkan pujian dari yeoja cantik itu.

Yoona mengangguk semangat. "Kajja, kita pergi sekarang." ia mengandeng tangan Taecyeon.

"Chakkaman." Tapi Taecyeon terhenti, merasakan getaran di sakunya. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut. "Yopseyo Junsunnie," suara Taecyeon sedikit lebih lembut, terlebih lagi dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat panggilan itu.

Yoona menyerngit melihatnya.

"Taecyeon-ah. Aku... a-ku..." suara Junsu terdengar bergetar di sana.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Taecyeon mulai khawatir.

"A-aku tak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa," kata Junsu dengan nada panik. "A-appa, appa-ku baru saja kecelekaan di Daegu, Taecyeon-ah…" suara Junsu terdengar serak. "Aku ingin segera ke sana, tapi…. tapi…. bis terakhir ke Daegu sudah berangkat sejam yang lalu. Aku tak tahu harus bagaiman sekarang. Ottoke?"

"Umma-mu, di mana keluarga umma-mu sekarang?" tanya balik Taecyeon.

"Mereka semua masih di Taiwan!" tanpa sepengetahuan Taecyeon, Junsu sudah menangis di sana. "Aku harus segera menemani appaku malam ini juga. Aku tidak ingin dia sendiri di sana… Jebal Taecyeon-ah… antarkan aku…"

"Ndeh. Kau di mana sekarang?" tanpa pikir panjang Taecyeon segera menyanggupinya.

Yoona tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu, tapi tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan namjachingu-nya.

"A-aku masih di terminal antar kota," Junsu mulai merasa tenang.

"Arraso. Tetaplah di sana. Aku akan segera ke sana dan mengantarmu ke Daegu."

"Oppa!" seru Yoona protes, kesal dan tak habis pikir.

Junsu menyerngit mendengar suara Yoona yang tampak nyaring di salurannya. "K-kau bersama Yoona?" tanyanya.

Taecyeon terdiam, menatap Yoona dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga. Seketika itu pikirannya terbagi dua.

Tak ada jawaban dari Taecyeon, membuat hati Junsu mencelos. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Taecyeon-ah. Aku... aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku akan memikirkan cara yang lain." Junsu harus mempersiapkan hatinya sendiri ketika ia berkata dengan lirih, "Bersenang-senanglah dengan Yoona..."

"T-tunggu dulu! Junsunnie, Junsunnie!"

Tapi hanya suara 'tut-tut' yang membalas seruan Taecyeon. Wajah Taecyeon berubah panik. Ia hendak berjalan keluar rumah, namun lengannya yang masih dirangkul Yoona menghentikan langkahnya. Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan beradu tatap dengan pandangan Yoona yang memelas.

"Oppa!" panggil Yoona. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkan janji kita kan?" harapnya.

"Mianhe chagiya," Taecyeon melepaskan rangkulan Yoona pada lengannya. "Junsu lebih membutuhkanku sekarang."

Yoona sempat menganga mendengarnya. "Tapi sekarang aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu Oppa!" rengeknya. "Orangtuaku sudah menunggu kita di sana."

"Tapi masalah Junsu lebih penting sekarang. Ayahnya kecelakaan, dan sendirian di–"

"Lebih penting aku atau dia? !" potong Yoona kesal.

Taecyeon tertegun. Tak bisa menjawab.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Wooyoung dengan penampilan mencurigakan, melihat sekeliling dengan waspada sebelum ia memasuki bis antar kota tersebut. Berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya sekarang ini. Namja chubby itu menggunakan jaket abu-abu dengan hoodie yang menutup sebagian kepalanya, juga untuk menutupi seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan di balik jaket itu. Kaca mata hitam -sunglasses juga ia kenakan, sehingga bagian wajahnya hanya memperlihat bibir yummy-nya yang berwana pink dan separuh hidungnya.<p>

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk kedua dari belakang dekat jendela, Wooyoung menghela napas lega sambil menyandarkan punggungya. Untungnya bis kali ini sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu keluarga dan tiga orang penumpang yang duduk di depannya. Terang saja tak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini adalah hari senin dan masih jam delapan pagi. Siapa yang ingin berpergian ke luar kota pada jam kerja begini jika tidak ada hal yang penting.

"Membolos sekolah, eoh?"

Wooyoung tersentak kaget. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Ia menoleh ke samping dan terkejut bukan main mendapatkan Nichkhun sudah duduk nyaman di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, dengan senyuman ramahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, "Annyeong~"

"MWO?" seru Wooyoung terkejut, tapi kemudian ia segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Tak ingin mengundang kecurigaan penumpang lain karena suara kerasnya, ia kemudian berbisik pada Nichkhun. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Aku tidak mungkin diam saja ketika seseorang membawa bukuku sampai ke luar kota," sindir Nichkhun tapi masih dengan nada santai dan tersenyum.

"Daebak," Wooyoung mendesis dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau... jeongmal... stalker terhebat yang pernah kuketahui. Kau pantas mendapatkan penghargaan museum rekor Korea."

Nichkhun tersenyum bangga. "Jijjayo?"

Wooyoung mendesis sebagai jawabannya. "Aissh... aku hanya bercanda," ketusnya.

Tapi Nichkhun tetap tersenyum padanya. Menatap Wooyoung yang sekarang sudah membuka kacamata sunglasses sementara bis telah berjalan meninggalkan terminal.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Nichkhun membuka perkacapan. "Untuk apa kau pergi ke Daegu di tengah-tengah jam pelajaran sekolah? Tak ku sangka kalau kau termasuk siswa nakal yang pergi membolos," sindir Nichkhun sambil menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Yach! Haruskah kau juga tahu hal itu?" balas Wooyoung sewot. Kesal karena namja itu selalu ikut campur urusannya.

Nichkhun memasang wajah polosnya sambil mendekati wajah Wooyoung, membuat Wooyoung memundurkan kepalanya dan terpojok antara kaca bis dengan kursi penumpang, nafasnya tertahan melihat manik mata Nichkhun menatapnya lekat. "Aku tidak boleh tahu, yah?" kata Nichkhun. "Padahal kupikir aku adalah temanmu, bukannya itu yang kau katakan pada namja tinggi itu di rumah sakit kemarin?"

Wooyoung mencerna ucapan Nichkhun dan pikirannya kembali terbang ke memori kemarin. Di mana Taecyeon menghampirinya di lantai dasar rumah sakit. _"Kau sendirian?" dan Wooyoung menjawab, "Tadinya sih ada teman yang menemaniku, tapi..."_

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Nichkhun memotong lamunan Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mendesah. Lagi-lagi dia selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan Nichkhun. "O-oke, aku akan beritahu padamu. Tapi mundurlah dulu." Wooyoung mendorong jauh bahu Nichkhun. Rasanya dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir normal kalau Nichkhun terlalu dekatnya. Merasa risih? Mungkin.

Nichkhun menurutinya, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang, siap mendengarkan Wooyoung.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat ke Daegu untuk menemani Junsu hyung. Aku ingin menghibur dan menguatkannya. Kudengar tadi pagi, semalam Appa Junsu hyung kecelakaan, dan baru tadi subuh, beliau telah meninggal dunia." Wooyoung menghela nafas sedih, "Junsu hyung sekarang pasti sangat terpukul dan sendirian di sana. Belum lagi keluarga umma-nya belum kembali dari taiwan sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Keluarga ummanya?" tanya Nichkhun heran dengan kejanggalan dari cerita Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mengangguk lemah. "Ndeh. Orang tua Junsu hyung sudah berpisah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Ummanya menikah lagi dengan orang Taiwan dan menetap di Seoul. Sementara Appanya masih menetap di Daegu tapi tidak pernah menikah lagi."

Nichkhun terdiam, tak membalas apapun. Matanya lalu tertuju ke bawah, menunduk sambil menerawang jauh.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" suara Wooyoung membuyarkan lamunan Nichkhun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Wooyoung yang menatapnya lekat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini selalu aku yang bercerita tentang diriku dan orang terdekatku kepadamu. Tapi kau tak pernah sedikit pun bercerita mengenai dirimu," kata Wooyoung sambil menatap Nichkhun dengan pandangan meneliti yang lekat. Dari ujung kaki hingga kembali ke atas. Penampilan namja baby face itu tetap selalu sama dengan pakaian casualnya, seperti remaja biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa Wooyoung merasa kalau namja itu terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia darinya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Nichkhun tersenyum. "Kan sudah kubilang, namaku Nic–"

"Bukan itu maksudku," potong Wooyoung. "Maksudku itu tentang dirimu, asal-usulmu, kehidupanmu. Apa kau seorang pelajar atau pengangguran? Apa kesibukanmu selama ini? Apa hanya mengikutiku saja? Sebegitu pentingnya kah love note itu untukmu? Tak adakah pekerjaan lain yang kau punya?"

Nichkhun sempat cengo dengan pertanyaan Wooyoung, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Itu ra–"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan kata 'rahasia' lagi. Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?" potong Wooyoung dengan kesalnya. Ia mendengus sambil mencibir, "Sok misterius." Wooyoung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek.

Nichkhun terkekeh. Tangannya lalu terulur dan menarik hodie jaket abu-abu yang menutupi sebagian kepala Wooyoung. Menampakkan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yach!" Wooyoung hendak protes sambil menoleh kembali pada Nichkhun. Namun tangan Nichkhun yang mendarat di atas kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Wooyoung terpaku.

"Kau sangat lucu, kau tahu?" Nichkhun tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kekehannya. Berbeda dengan senyuman biasanya yang menampakkan keramahan atau pun senyuman jahilnya, itu sebuah senyuman tulus dan itu sangat terpati jelas dalam manik mata Wooyoung. "Sabar yah Uyongie~" kata Nichkhun lagi sambil memajukan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan Wooyoung. "Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Aku janji, arraso?"

Wooyoung berkedip. Ia langsung menoleh dengan cepat ke kaca bis di sampingnya sambil menampik tangan Nichkhun dari atas kepalanya. Jantungnya terus berdegub kencang dan wajahnya berubah merah tanpa sepengetahuan Nichkhun. Aissh... bisa-bisanya ia sempat terpesona dengan namja tersebut dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Waeyo?" tanya Nichkhun heran melihat gelagat Wooyoung yang tak mau menatapnya. "Kau marah?"

"Ani,"jawab Wooyoung tanpa menoleh. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Setidaknya ceritakan masalah yang kau punya."

"Masalah?" Nichkhun semakin heran.

"Ndeh," Wooyoung mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih terus memandang jalanan di sampinya. "Kau pasti juga punya suatu masalah. Seperti Junho dengan Chansung, Junsu hyung dengan Taecyeon hyung, dan aku dengan IU..."

"Masalah cinta maksudmu?" Nichkhun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak punya. Selama ini aku selalu menjalani hidup ini dengan menikmatinya. Kau tahu? Aku cukup tampan untuk memikat banyak yeoja cantik dan mengecani mereka sesuka hatiku." kembali terkekeh tapi tatapannya menghindari manik mata Wooyoung yang kini berbalik menatapnya lekat.

Wooyoung mendengus. "Bohong."

"Yach! Masa' wajah tampanku ini tidak bisa dijadikan bukti bagimu. Kau saja sempat terpikat denganku 'kan?" Nichkhun mulai dengan aksi menggoda Wooyoung. Sambil tersenyum nakal pada namja chabby itu dan memberikan wink andalannya.

Tapi Wooyoung malah menatap datar kelakuan Nichkhun. Seolah ia sudah mempan dengan godaan seperti itu tiap hari.

"M-mwo?" Nichkhun mulai merinding dengan tatapan tajam Wooyoung.

Wooyoung menghela nafas dan tatapannya mendadak berubah menjadi lembut pada Nichkhun. "Kau bisa saja menggunakan mulutmu untuk mengucapkan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi matamu berbeda, mereka tidak bisa menurutimu untuk membohongiku."

Nichkhun tertegun. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu untuk menyangkalnya, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu karena tatapan Wooyoung yang tak lepas dari matanya. Tatapan itu begitu lembut dan sejuk, seolah mengatakan 'Gwencana, gwencanayo,' jika ia mau menceritakannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tatapan menenangkan seperti itu dari Wooyoung, membuatnya terpaku.

Selang beribu detik dengan saling menatap tanpa ada yang bicara, lebih tepatnya Nichkhun tak ingin bicara juga. Membuat Wooyoung menghela nafas dan berpaling kembali menatap jalanan di luar. "Arraso," gumamnya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Yeojachingu-ku selingkuh dengan ayahku sendiri."

"MWO?" dengan gerakan cepat Wooyoung kembali berpaling menatap Nichkhun dengan mulut terbuka.

"Waeyo? Kau bilang kau ingin dengar ceritaku 'kan?" Nichkhun tersenyum miris.

Wooyoung tak tahu ia harus bersikap senang atau malah sedih. Karena raut wajah sedih Nichkhun dibalik senyumannya itu, juga membuat Wooyoung sedih melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Pengennya sih langsung dilanjutin dengan cerita Nichkhun. Tapi ternyata words-nya udah banyak, sampai halaman 17. Ommo! Kalau kepanjangan takutnya reader 'blenger' (bosan) bacanya.<p>

KYAAAA~~~ 2PM Shipper Aya kembali menggebu-gebu. Dan Aya saaangaat excited banget setelah nonton Real 2PM yang 'Fan Meeting making film'! Banyak Scene CHANHO muncuul~

Ketika Chansung memanggil Junho: "Junho-yah! Come here. COME ON BABY~" *kyaaa#Aya bersorak gila

Terus saat Junho dan Chansung memakai kostum monkey (yang lucunya mereka tambah cute) berpose aegyo di atas panggung sambil berangkulan. "Boing-Boing," *Kyaaaa#langsung Aya buat jadi photo profil akun.

Masih banyak lagi….. yang di 'Eversense Making film' juga. Ada Junho yang ngegambar Chansung, dan Chansung mengakui, "Junho-yah, menggambarku lagi,"

Ai-ai-ai... Aya makin excited~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>minIRZANTI<strong>**:** itu mungkin karena konflik Khunwoo masih belum muncul. Makanya Wooyoung masih belum menderita. (Wooyoung: Mwo? Belum? Jadi selama ini apa? *mencekik leher Author*)

**khunyoung shipper**: Tenang aja… fic ini akan tetap aman di rated T. yah, sejauh ini sih…. *siul2 mencurigakan#plaaak!  
>Ommona~ jangan memujiku terlalu berlebihan begitu,, kalau Nichkhun sampai tau Author ff ini cantik terus berpaling dari Wooyoung kepadaku bagaimana? *reader muntah berjamaah*<p>

**khunxwoo:**Okee... selama masih ada yg ngereview, author akan update secepatnya ^^

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**: waaaaah~~ benarkaaaah? ? ? kalau begitu aku berhasil menggambarkannya... *senang/girang* Oke, problem-nya tidak akan seberat gajah Thailand kok... xD  
>Nichkhun lagi galau dengan statusnya sendiri, makanya ragu ngecippok.. *tawa laknat#plaak!<p>

**Kirapi:**pengennya sih tadi ini dilanjutin dan dibanyakin scene khunwoo dalam bis, tapi berhubung author baru sadar klo ternyata words-nya udah kelebihan banyak.. jadi diputus sampai di sini dulu deh,, tunggu chapter depan aja yaw… ^^

**Weniangangel:**sejauh ini masih rada pendekatan, jadi kalau tiba-tiba hot kan, gak lucu? Tapi chap depan 'mungkin' mereka akan lebih berani untuk leeeebihhh dekat lagi… :D

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo****:**Ommona? Kamu pernah ngalamin yang sama dengan Junsu? Yang sabar yah chingu….

**Shymi Oktizen**: kalau koment yang sekarang nyampe… tapi kalau yang kemarin kayaknya tidak chingu… O,o  
>Amiin… moga makin banyak juga ff 2pm di sini… :D makasih chingu…^^<p>

**Balloon:** Waah... saya juga suka WooU *sama2 ababil* jadi bingung mau akhirnya seperti apa *nah lho?*  
>Iya dunk... Wooyoungie kan cute-ah~ :D Hwaiting! *mengepalkan tangan ke udara<p>

**milkyway:**Okee….^^

**nn:** yang kemarin update cepat soalnya target reviewnya juga cepat terpenuhi… :D Wah,, klo lemon jangan di ff ini yah, yang begituannya ada di ff laennya aja yg udah berated M… xD  
>Gomawo chinguuu….. *seneng banget*<p>

**Momoelfsparkyu****: **Aya aja yang nulis ikut senyum2 gaje plus guling2 gaje di kasur pas nulis scene-nya Khunwoo yang kemarin… :D

**Ostreichweiz****:** ooh… apa perlu Junsu kusuruh meninju dadanya sendiri juga yah? *Buagh#dapet gratisan tendangan dari Taecyeon* (tepaar….)  
>Gomawoo udah di fav~ *senengnya nari hula2*<p>

* * *

><p>Gamsahamida udah ngereview di chap lalu…. Kalian sukses buat Aya senyum-senyum gaje membaca review kalian… :D<p>

Chapter ini pun berakhir dengan: Manisnya pelukan ChanHo; Puncak kegalauan TaecSu; dan baru awal dari romance KhunYoung... *jiah*

**Review Again Ok?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oppa!" panggil Yoona. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkan janji kita, 'kan?" harapnya.

"Mianhe chagiya," Taecyeon melepaskan rangkulan Yoona pada lengannya. "Junsu lebih membutuhkanku sekarang."

Yoona sempat menganga mendengarnya. "Tapi sekarang aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu Oppa!" rengeknya. "Orangtuaku sudah menunggu kita di sana."

"Tapi masalah Junsu lebih penting sekarang. Ayahnya kecelakaan, dan sendirian di–"

"Lebih penting aku atau dia? !" potong Yoona kesal.

Taecyeon tertegun. Tak bisa menjawab.

"Oppa~" suara Yoona kembali melembut dan meraih tangan Taecyeon sambil memberikan tatapan memelas. "Kumohon. Kau harus menemui orang tuaku dulu, kalau tidak. Mereka tidak akan percaya dengan hubungan kita. Biarkan saja Junsu Oppa, temannya 'kan bukan hanya kau saja? Wooyoung juga temannya yang bisa membantunya."

Taecyeon nyaris saja luluh dengan rayuannya Yoona. Tapi kemudian suara serak Junsu yang beberapa detik lalu ia dengar dari ponselnya, kembali berputar dalam pikirannya. 'Jebal Taecyeon-ah… antarkan aku…'. Dan Taecyeon bisa membayangkan Junsu sendirian di terminal bis dengan wajah kebingungan dan panik, ditambah dengan mata yang merah karena mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

"M-mianhe Yoona," Taecyeon melepas genggaman Yoona. "Jeongmal, mianhe," dan ia langsung berlari keluar, meninggalkan Yoona yang terpaku di tempat.

Dan yeoja kurus itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil berteriak. "Oppa!"

Namun Taecyeon di luar sana yang baru memasuki mobilnya, tidak mempedulikan teriakan itu. Wajahnya tampak serius menjalankan mobil keluar garasi rumah, ia bahkan tidak menoleh hanya untuk memastikan apakah Yoona tidak berlari mengejarnya di belakang mobil.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Junsu: Egaita mirai sokkou imasugu chokkou  
><strong>(_Mari kita langsung menuju masa depan yang telah kita bayangkan)_

**Mukauyo Ready go!**  
><em>(Kita pergi, Bersiaplah!)<em>

**Tonight Tonigt Kanarazu Lovin' lovin' lovin' you  
><strong>_(Malam ini, kuyakin pasti mencintaimu)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary:** "Kau yang memulainya, Jang Wooyoung," bisik Nichkhun lirih. Memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan sebelum Nichkhun kembali berbisik dengan suara berat yang tertahan, terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Wooyoung, "Aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk menahan diriku lagi..."

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Akan ada beberapa lyric Ultra Love sendiri dari 2pm yang akan diselipkan berdasarkan urutan , moga saja tak terganggu dan bisa menikmatinya.

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Junho: Tsunaida te to te o gyutto nigiruyo zutto  
><strong>(_Kita akan terus saling berpegang tangan dengan erat)_

**Futari wa Get on.**  
><em>(Hanya kita berdua, Get on!<em>

**So Keep on Keep on Chikauyo  
><strong>_(Jadi ingatlah, aku bersumpah)_

**Oh yeah yeah yeah.**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Wooyoung terus menatap Nichkhun di sebelahnya dengan pandangan sendu. Meski Nichkhun belum menceritakan detailnya, tapi pancaran matanya sudah menyiratkan rasa perih yang ia rasakan.<p>

Nichkhun menghela nafas pelan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang. "Sama seperti hyungmu," ia memulai dengan suara pelan. "Orangtuaku juga berpisah semenjak aku kecil. Hak asuh kedua adik perempuanku diambil ibuku dan menetap di Thailand. Sementara diriku dan hyungku dibawa oleh ayahku dan tinggal di Amerika."

Nichkhun sedikit tersenyum, yang lebih pantas disebut dengan senyuman miris. "Mungkin karena aku merindukan sosok ibu, aku jadi jatuh cinta dengan yeoja yang enam tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan dia adalah guruku sendiri waktu itu. Awalnya semua terasa bahagia bagiku. Tapi semenjak aku mengenalkannya pada ayahku, dia mulai berubah. Tidak jarang ia menolak ajakan kencanku dan lebih memilih menemuiku di rumahku sendiri. Dan puncak dari semua itu adalah, ketika aku mendapatinya berciuman dengan ayahku di ruang tamuku saat aku pulang sekolah."

Nichkhun menahan nafas, mendongak ke atas dan mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah sedang menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Kenapa? Padahal sudah lama ia pendam kisah ini. Tapi ternyata sakitnya masih terasa ketika ia kembali mengungkitnya sendiri. Nichkhun lalu menunduk, tak sadar tangannya mengepal kuat. "Semenjak saat itu aku ingin segera kabur dari rumah itu, rasanya aku ingin sekali melarikan diriku jauh dari wilayah itu. Yang membuat aku sakit bukan hanya karena wanita itu. Tapi ayahku, orang yang selama ini kuhormati, mengecewakanku lebih dalam, terlebih lagi saat aku tahu penyebab pisahnya kedua orang tuaku karena ayahku adalah pria hidung belang."

Namja itu mendesah pelan, menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk menenangkan hatinya. "Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, karena aku masih takut untuk kembali dan berhadapan dengan ibuku sendiri di Thailand. Aku tak mau membuat ia khawatir sebelum aku bisa menenangkan diriku sendiri." Nichkhun lalu menoleh ke arah Wooyoung. "Dan di sinilah diriku, bertemu denganmu." Ia tersenyum, bibirnya melengkung lebar tanpa melihatkan giginya. Jelas sekali itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Terlebih lagi dengan matanya yang agak menyipit, berusaha menahan air yang menggenang di pelipis matanya.

Tangan Wooyoung di atas pahanya sendiri terangkat pelan, sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk meletakkannya di atas kepalan tangan Nichkhun di atas paha namja Thailand itu. Mengusapnya perlahan agar kepalan tangan itu tak menengang.

Nichkhun tersentak, ia menatap gerakan tangan Wooyoung di atas tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Wooyoung yang balas menatapnya khawatir. "Gwencana?" tanya namja chubby itu.

Lidah Nichkhun terasa kelu, dan tenggorokannya begitu kering ketika ia ingin menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja, karena nyatanya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri di hadapan Wooyoung. Nichkhun pun memilih untuk menggeleng lemah.

Tangan Wooyoung yang satunya lagi terangkat di udara, terbuka lebar, hendak memeluk Nichkhun. Tapi kemudian ia lagi-lagi ragu. Apa benar tak masalah jika ia memeluknya?

Manik mata Nichkhun melirik tangan Wooyoung itu yang mengantung di udara, tepat di sampingnya tanpa sampai menyentuh tubuh Nichkhun. Namja itu tersenyum tipis, dan kembali menatap Wooyoung.

Garakan tiba-tiba Nichkhun yang malah menarik pinggang Wooyoung dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bahu Wooyoung, membuat namja chabby itu tersentak dan terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya dalam pelukan Nichkhun itu, begitu menegang dan jatungnya berdegub kencang, Wooyoung bahkan tak percaya jika Nichkhun tak bisa mendengar detak jantuknya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Tapi tubuh Nichkhun yang bergetar dalam pelukan itu, dan juga bahu Wooyoung yang terasa basah, menandakan Nichkhun menangis tanpa suara, membuat tubuh Wooyoung luluh juga dan tak menegang lagi.

Tangannya yang tadi menggantung di udara, kini ia letakkan di atas punggung Nichkhun. Mengusapnya pelahan, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Nichkhun sendiri tak habis pikir. Sudah lama ia tak menangis dan mengeluarkan semua sakit di hatinya seperti ini. Apalagi, rasanya kali ini begitu melegakan hatinya, mungkin karena ada Wooyoung yang menenangkannya saat ini. Ia begitu bersyukur, karena ia merasa dirinya seolah telah hidup kembali.

"Gomawo..." bisik Nichkhun lirih di antara leher Wooyoung.

Tubuh Wooyoung sedikit merinding merasakan hembusan nafas namja itu di tengkuknya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan geli yang menyenangkan itu. "N-ndeh... hyung..."

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam perjalan terlewati. Tinggal setengah jam lagi bis itu akan sampai di terminal Daegu. Wooyoung menoleh ke sampingnya, dan ia tersenyum mendapati Nichkhun masih menutup matanya dengan kepala yang berbaring di atas bahu kanan Wooyoung. Sementara sebelah tangannya masih saling bertautan dengan sebelah tangan Nichkhun.

Baby face itu tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Tampak cute dan sangat tampan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Wooyoung tersenyum sambil terus meneliti wajah damai tersebut. Bulu matanya yang tertutup begitu lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, kedua pipinya yang putih dengan bekas air mata kering di sana. Sebelah tangan Wooyoung terulur, menyentuh pipi lembut itu dan mengusapnya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Engkau menciptakan namja yang begitu tampan bagai malaikat ini.

Manik mata Wooyoung lalu jatuh pada bibir merah Nichkhun. Bibir yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya tempo hari. Masih jelas teringat dalam benak Wooyoung bagaimana bibir itu mengecupnya lembut dan melumatnya dengan cara yang memabukkan. Wooyoung menelan ludah, keinginan untuk merasakannya lagi mendadak muncul dalam benaknya.

Sesuatu dalam diri Wooyoung seolah tak bisa ia tahan lagi sehingga tanpa sadar kepalanya bergerak sendiri untuk lebih dekat lagi. Nafasnya sendiri terasa memburu begitu ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidung namja itu yang mengeluarkan nafas tenang dalam tidurnya. Sementara pikiran Wooyoung terasa kalut dan kacau dalam pertempuran batinnya sendiri untuk melakukannya atau tidak.

Sekali saja, oke, hanya sekali saja. Putus Wooyoung untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tak perlu repot untuk memiringkan kepalanya dan mencari posisi pas, karena letak kepala Nichkhun yang sudah berbaring miring di bahunya itu, seolah sudah siap untuk dicium kapan saja. (lol)

Dan akhirnya bibir Wooyoung mendarat di atas bibir Nichkhun. Wooyoung mengerjap tanpa menutup matanya sendiri terlebih dulu. Tubuhnya terasa tegang, dan wajahnya mendadak menanas dalam sekejap. Tapi yang membuat itu malah terasa semakin aneh, adalah tubuhnya sendiri yang membeku dan seolah tak bisa ia gerakan untuk sekedar mundur dan mengakhiri kecupan bibir itu.

Ia tak rela, merasa belum cukup dan ingin merasakannya lebih dalam dan lama. Oke, tadi dia berjanji untuk melakukannya sekali, tapi bukan berarti dalam sekejap bukan? Wooyoung pun menutup matanya, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan. Kepala tanggung, terlanjur basah pula, pikirnya.

Ia menekan lebih dalam bibir lembut itu, memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir yang sejak tadi diam. Hatinya bergetar dan jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang. Setelah merasa cukup, meski dalam dirinya masih merasa belum puas. Wooyoung terpaksa melepaskan ciuman itu sendiri. Tak ingin membangunkan Nichkhun.

Namun ia salah besar. Karena begitu ia menarik diri sambil membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Nichkhun sudah menatapnya balik, dengan mata yang terbuka, tentu saja.

Wooyoung terbelalak kaget. "Ommo!" dan ia menyentakkan kepalanya jauh ke belakang saking terkejutnya. Hingga membuat kepalanya terbentur dengan kaca jendela bis di belakangnya.

Nichkhun tersenyum geli, sementara Wooyoung semakin salah tingkah dengan mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis. Ia sangat malu bukan main. Oh Tuhan, dimana ia harus menaruh mukanya ketika ia tertangkap basah sedang mencium namja yang tertidur di bahunya. Image yadong bisa saja tercap dalam dirinya karena sudah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ah, i-itu.. a-ano.." Wooyoung semakin gelagapan. Matanya terus bergulir ke arah lain, tak focus dan tak berani menatap Nichkhun yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Wooyoung.

Ia tersentak begitu tangan Nichkhun menyentuh pipinya. Seolah ia baru saja disengat listrik yang menyenangkan dan membuat ia patuh untuk segera menatap Nichkhun, di mana namja itu menatapnya begitu lekat.

Wooyoung tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, bahkan dirinya tak bisa berpikir normal begitu Nichkhun mencondongkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Saling menatap, dengan ujung hidung yang bersentuhan. Nafas Wooyoung terasa sesak dan tertatahan, sementara hembusan nafas Nichkhun terasa memburu di wajahnya.

Sebelah tangan Nichkhun yang menangkup pipi Wooyoung, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Matanya perlahan terpejam, diikuti oleh Wooyoung secara nalurinya.

"Kau yang memulainya, Jang Wooyoung," bisik Nichkhun lirih. Memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan sebelum Nichkhun kembali berbisik dengan suara berat yang tertahan, terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Wooyoung, "Aku jadi tidak sanggup untuk menahan diriku lagi..."

Dan bibir Nichkhun pun meraup bibir merah muda Wooyoung. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lebih intens. Sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Wooyoung, kini saling bertautan, meremasnya lembut. Sementara tangannya yang mengusap pipi Wooyoung, merambat secara perlahan ke bawah pipi, menuju belakang leher, menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman yang perlahan tapi pasti menjadi cumbuan pada bibir yummy itu.

Sedangkan tangan Wooyoung yang tidak bertautan dengan tangan Nichkhun, meremas pahanya sendiri. Dia mengerang pelan ketika Nichkhun menggigit bibirnya dan dengan segera menginvasi mulut Wooyoung yang terbuka seketika itu juga. Wooyoung dibuatnya melayang dalam ciuman yang memabukkan itu.

Nafasnya semakin sesak dan memburu. Tapi anehnya Wooyoung seolah tak ingin mengakhirnya. Tangannya pun terangkat dan meremas kaus punggung Nichkhun.

Nichkhun melepas ciumannya, hanya untuk membiarkan Wooyoung menghela nafas lega sejenak, dan berganti posisi dalam memiringkan kepala. Dan mereka kembali berciuman. Tanpa mempedulikan apapun di sekeliling mereka. Dan tanpa memikirkan apapun mengenai resiko yang Nichkhun ambil maupun mengenai IU yang mungkin bisa sadar kapan saja di tempat lain dan menanti Wooyoung.

Yang dalam pikiran mereka sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah sebuah pelukan hangat dan bagaimana menikmati seluruh mulut satu sama lain. Yang mereka dengarkan hanyalah detak jantung yang saling berdegub kencang satu sama lain. Hanya ada mereka, hanya Buck Nichkhun dan Jang Wooyoung.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Nichkhun: doushiyounai youna surechigai mo urusa  
><strong>_(Situasi yang membuat kita putus asa mungkin akan muncul)_

**Wooyoung: toki ni namda datte afurerumonsa  
><strong>_(Mungkin juga kita akan menangis sesekali)_

**Nichkhun: demo norikoeru tabini tsuyoku narenda  
><strong>_(Tapi kita akan menjadi lebih kuat dengan setiap masalah yang kita atasi)_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rumah seorang duda kini menjadi berkabung karena ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Beberapa rangkaian bunga yang bertema turut berduka cita, baru tiba dan diletakkan begitu saja di halaman rumah. Kerabat dan teman terdekat almarhum mulai memenuhi ruang tamu, di mana berada peti mati yang terisi jasad almarhum. Bersiap diantarkan ke pemakaman dalam beberapa jam lagi.<p>

Sementara putra sulungnya, masih menyendiri di dalam kamar. Mencoba menenangkan diri yang pastinya sangat terguncang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kim Junsu, duduk dengan linglung di atas ranjang appa-nya. Ia membungkuk, dan menunduk dalam dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Matanya membengkak dan mengering karena air mata yang semalam tak hentinya mengalir. Pikirannya kalut. Sehingga ia tak menyadari Taecyeon yang sudah memasuki kamar itu dan berdiri di sampinya.

"Junsunnie," panggilnya pelan.

Junsu tersentak, kemudian ia menghela nafas pelan tanpa menengadah sedikit pun. "Hm," bisiknya lemah.

Taecyeon perlahan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya, di sisi ranjang itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bahu Junsu dengan lembut. "Gwencana?" tanyanya hati-hati, meski Taecyeon sendiri tahu apa jawabannya. Ia yakin Junsu tidak akan baik-baik saja dalam beberapa waktu ke depan, mengingat ia ditinggalkan oleh appa-nya untuk selamanya.

"Gomawo," Junsu malah menjawab dengan tidak nyambung, tapi Taecyeon tidak memperotes hal itu. "Gomawo sudah mau mengantarkanku semalam. Berkat kau, aku masih sempat menemui appa-ku di saat-saat terakhirnya..." suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan serak.

"Tidak perlu sungkan." Taecyeon tersenyum sekilas, senyuman itu tak bisa lebih lebar seperti biasa, mengingat kondisi Junsu di hadapannya yang begitu memperhatinkan, hanya membuat Taecyeon juga merasa sakit.

"Mianhe," bisik Junsu lagi tapi cukup terdengar oleh Taecyeon. "Karena aku sudah menganggu waktumu dengan Yoona."

Taecyeon tersentak dan tangannya langsung terhenti mengusap punggung Junsu. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pikiran Junsu masih terlintas tentang Yoona, sementara dirinya sejak tadi sudah melupakan sosok yeojachingu-nya sendiri, karena di pikirannya sejak tadi hanya berisi bagaimana cara agar membuat Junsu bangkit dari kesedihannya.

"Kau tak perlu–"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu," potong Junsu, masih menunduk tanpa menatap Taecyeon di sampingnya. "Aku cukup sadar Taecyeon-ah. Entah sudah beberapa kali kau mengambil poselmu yang selalu bergetar di sakumu. Aku yakin itu pasti dari Yoona. Tapi kau pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk melepaskan betrai ponselmu dari pada mengangkatnya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Yoona."

Entah kenapa Taecyeon malah tidak suka dengan cara bicara Junsu yang terdengar begitu lirih. Tak bisakah ia terus mengungkit hal itu lagi?

Junsu menghela nafas berat. Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk segera berdiri dari ranjang. "Sebaiknya kau cepatlah kembali. Yoona pasti sangat khawatir padamu. Dan aku tidak ingin ia salah paham denganku," tambah Junsu lagi tanpa menoleh sekalipun pada Taecyeon. Ia baru mengambil satu langkah tapi terhenti karena Taecyeon mendadak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Seketika itu Junsu langsung menoleh, memberikan sebuah tatapan yang tersirat akan sakit hati dan kecewa yang mendalam, menjadi satu dan menghujani manik mata Taecyeon yang balas memandangnya heran.

Mereka terdiam dengan posisi sama. Taecyeon yang masih duduk di ranjang menggenggam pergelangan Junsu yang berdiri membelakanginya, tapi dengan kepalanya yang menoleh dan menunduk, balas menatap Taecyeon yang mendongak padanya. Kedua mata yang saling memandang dalam diam itu seolah bisa menyiratkan perasaan masing-masing melalui interaksi itu, meski tidak tersampaikan secara jelas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Taecyeon membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Kau tidak terlihat menginginkan aku pergi."

Junsu mencelos, ia segera memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan berpaling ke arah depan. "Pergilah... palli!" suara Junsu lebih tinggi dari yang tadi, tapi juga terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Raut wajah Taecyeon mengeras, dan ia mendadak marah dengan sikap Junsu yang mengacuhkannya dan malah mengusirnya.

"Yach! Kim Junsu!" seru Taecyeon sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dan menarik tangan Junsu agar berbalik menghadapnya. "Tatap mataku saat kau sedang bicara!" pintanya tegas dengan suara tak kalah tinggi. Namun seketika itu tatapannya berbubah terkejut begitu ia melihat Junsu mendongak dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk bawah matanya.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Taecyeon takut melihat Junsu yang sepertinya menangis. Apa tindakannya keterlaluan? Sehingga Junsu nyaris menangis hanya karena Taecyeon membentaknya?

Junsu langsung menunduk, "A-aniya..."

Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan kedua tangannya naik ke atas bahu Junsu, dan menariknya lembut ke dalam pelukan. "Mianhe, kalau aku terlalu kasar. Seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan kondisimu."

Junsu tidak menjawab atau membalas apapun. Ia selalu bingung jika dihadapkan dengan sikap Taecyeon yang mendadak begitu lembut dan perhatian padanya. Ia ingin membalas segala perlakuan baiknya, tapi ia takut jika ia tanpa sadar bertindak berlebihan dan malah membuat Taecyeon curiga padanya atau malah lebih buruknya namja tinggi itu akan menjauhi Junsu karena perasaan 'tak wajar' yang diam-diam dimiliki Junsu padanya. Tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, Junsu tak ingin mundur maupun menghindar. Karena ia tak mau menjauh dari Taecyeon, tak mau kehilangan pelukan hangat dan segala perlakuan lembut Taecyeon padanya. Junsu tak akan pernah rela jika itu semua hilang darinya. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Berada di sisi Taecyeon, meski kadang itu membuat ia sakit sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau hargai usahaku. Jangan seenakmu menyuruhku pergi begitu saja," kata Taecyeon pelan, masih memeluk Junsu yang tetap diam dan tak mampu untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Hah?" Junsu mendengus pelan. Sementara tangisnya yang hendak keluar tadi seolah hilang hanya karena pelukan dari Ok Taecyeon. "Memangnya usaha apa yang kau lakukan?" sindirnya.

"Yach! Memangnya kau pikir saat aku ingin pergi mengantarmu itu tidak penuh dengan pengorbanan? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Aku bahkan membatalkan pertemuan 'penting'ku, meninggalkan Yoona di sana yang merengek padaku kayak anak kecil. Tapi kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku sendiri yang telah memilih keputusanku ini," kata Taecyeon cepat, tak ingin Junsu salah paham.

"Ck, ck, ck," Taecyeon mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cara-cara dibuat-buat. "Di mana lagi kau akan mendapatkan sahabat terbaik di dunia ini seperti diriku? Bayangkan saja. Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk mengantarmu dan malah meninggalkan yeojachingu-ku di seoul. Apalagi dia adalah yeoja tercantik dan idaman setiap namja di sekolahan kita. Hoh, dosa besar apa yang sudah kulakukan," Taecyeon meringis. "Aissh... para fans-nya pasti akan menggantungku di gerbang sekolah jika mereka tahu hal ini."

Junsu tertawa pelan. "Kau ini, sifat narsis dan lebaymu itu tak pernah berubah."

Taecyeon nyengir mendengar tawa pelan Junsu. Ia senang karena sepertinya ia berhasil mengembalikan mood Junsu, meski itu hanya sedikit.

Junsu membalas pelukan Taecyeon. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau dirinya begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan Taecyeon ada benarnya. Dia juga tak bisa tahan lagi untuk membalas perlakuan baik Taecyeon padanya.

Junsu pun mendongak di sela pelukan mereka. Dan tersenyum lembut yang tampak begitu cute di mata Taecyeon. "Gomawo~" kata Junsu, tanpa sadar ia membuat suaranya sedikit mendesah manja saking senangnya.

Taecyeon terperangah, dan ia reflek langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke atas, ikut mendongak dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Oh, kenapa wajahnya mendadak memanas dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang?

"Hyung!"

Suara namja lain mendadak terdengar dari pintu, menginterupsi suasana fluff di antara mereka. Junsu menoleh dan mendapati Wooyoung yang baru saja memasuki kamar appa-nya.

"Wooyoung-ah!" Junsu melepaskan pelukan Taecyeon dan berlari ke arah Wooyoung. Seketika itu Taecyeon merasa kosong dan hampa menyelimuti hatinya. Kedua tangannya tergantung begitu saja di udara dengan sosok Junsu yang lenyap dalam pelukannya. Kenapa ia malah merasa sakit menghujam dadanya?

Wooyoung juga berlari pelan dan menyambut pelukan hyung tersayangnya itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang?" kata Junsu pelan. Ia tersenyum pelan dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar, terharu.

"Yach! Meski hyung masih marah padaku. Aku akan tetap datang dan menemani hyung karena hal buruk ini terjadi pada hyung. Mana mungkin aku hanya diam saja sementara hyung baru saja tertimpa musibah."

"Gomawo. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tidak marah lagi denganmu. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran," kata Junsu dengan sedikit candaan.

Wooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut mendengar penjelasan Junsu. Sementara Junsu malah tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Wooyoung dengan sayang. Wooyoung pun ikut tersenyum di atas bahu Junsu. Tapi di balik rasa senangnya karena sikap Junsu sudah kembali seperti semula padanya, entah kenapa Wooyoung juga merasakan firasat tak enak. Manik matanya lalu menangkap sosok Taecyeon yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Menatap Wooyoung dengan tajam beserta aura menyeramkan yang menyelimutinya. Seketika itu Wooyoung bergedik ngeri.

"W-waeyo?" tanyanya bingung dan sedikit takut.

Junsu menyerngit. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran pada Wooyoung yang memandang objek di balik punggungnya. Junsu pun berbalik dan mengikuti arah pandang Woooung pada Taecyeon. Dan namja tinggi itu langsung merubah sosok menyeramkannya menjadi senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Junsu.

Junsu mengerjap lucu dengan innocent-nya, lalu kembali menatap Wooyoung. "Kenapa apanya?" tanya Junsu makin bingung. Apalagi Wooyoung, yang baru saja datang dan tak tahu apa-apa. Balas menatap Junsu sama innocent-nya sambil mengangkat bahu tak tahu.

"Hyung~" lagi-lagi suara namja lain datang bergabung dalam ruangan tersebut. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Junho berdiri di sana sambil menatap Junsu dengan pandangan sendu. Di atas kepalanya, menyembul wajah Chansung yang mengintip ke dalam kamar sambil sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya.

"Junho-yah," Junsu menyambut kedatangan Junho yang berlari kecil ke arahnya, dan kedua 'Jun Brother' itu saling berpelukan.

"Gwencana hyung?" tanya Junho khawatir setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ndeh, sudah lebih baik sekarang. Gomawo karena kau juga mau datang ke sini." Junsu tersenyum, ia semakin terharu dengan perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yach! Hyung pikir hanya Wooyoung pabbo itu yang berlagak sok pahlawan padamu. Kau tidak boleh melupakan diriku, dongsaengmu ini juga perhatian padamu. Apalagi aku lebih cute dari pada Wooyoung," ketus Junho sambil cemberut dengan begitu cute-nya.

Junsu terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Junho. "Arraso."

Sementara Wooyoung masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menunduk dalam. Masih teringat jelas, terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dan berbicara pada Junho adalah di taman sekolah di mana Junho mengeluarkan isi hatinya sambil menangis.

Junho melirik Wooyoung dengan kesal. "Yach! Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam begitu?" tanyanya menyadari sikap pasif Wooyoung.

Wooyoung melirik Junho dengan hati-hati. "Kau... masih marah padaku?"

Junho mendengus. "Aku akan terus marah padamu jika kau juga terus mengabaikanku seperti ini," balas Junho sengit, tapi kemudian ia langsung tersenyum, menandakan sikap ketusnya tadi hanya sebuah candaan belaka untuk mengerjai Wooyoung.

Wooyoung yang menyadari itu, ikut tersenyum lebar. Dan ia langsung melompat girang ke arah Junho sambil merangkul rehelnya dari belakang dengan semangat. "Gomawo Junho-yah~ kau memang sahabat terbaik dan murah hati yang pernah kumilikiii..."

"Yach! Yach! Yach!" Junho agaknya meronta dalam rangkulan erat Wooyoung di lehernya. "Senang si senang. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuat aku mati terkecik dong!" protesnya kesal.

Wooyoung lantas melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oops! Sorry," katanya tapi dengan nada dibuat-buat tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali yang tampak di wajah cengirnya.

"Aissh! Kau!" Junho nyaris menggeplak kepala Wooyoung, sebelum namja chabby itu bergerak lebih cepat untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung Junsu. Mencari perlindungan sambil merengek manja. "Hyung~"

"Yach! Yach! Jangan membuat hyung-mu menjadi tameng," protes Junsu sambil melepaskan tangan Wooyoung yang meraih bahunya dari belakang.

"Ah, hyung! Kau tidak asik," balas Wooyoung kesal sambil mendorong bahu Junsu dengan tidak sopannya.

Junsu hanya limbung sesaat ke depan karena dorongan Wooyoung tak begitu kuat, dan namja Daegu itu tertawa melihat reaksi cemberut yang ditunjukkan Wooyoung.

Diam-diam Taecyeon yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka, ikut tersenyum melihat mood Junsu membaik karena kehangatan dan canda tawa yang mereka salurkan.

"Yach! Kalian semua!" sebuah suara berat lain berasal dari Chansung di belakang Junho, yang sejak tadi terdiam semenjak kedatangannya, kini berhasil menarik perhatian semuanya.

Junho yang hendak berbalik untuk melihat namjachingu-nya itu, tertahan dengan sepasang lengan yang merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang. Kepala Chansung bertumpu pada bahu kanan Junho sambil mengeratkan kembali rangkulannya di dada Junho dari belakang. Mata besarnya menatap Junsu dan Wooyoung dan tajam. "Sekali lagi kalian memeluk Junho-ku, aku tidak akan segan menebas kalian."

Seketika itu suasana menjdi hening dengan ke-sweatdrop-an Junsu, Wooyoung maupun Taecyeon. Dan diamnya Junho yang terus berusaha memadamkan rona merah padat di wajahnya.

Lima detik kemudian Junsu dan Wooyoung mendesah secara bersamaan. "Dasar pasangan baru!" sindir mereka berdua dengan kompaknya. Keduanya lalu saling menatap, dan tersenyum miris satu sama lain.

Sementara Taecyeon langsung mendekati Chansung, dan dengan senang hati dia memukul kepala Chansung. "Auw Appo!" maknae tinggi itu meringis kesakitan dan langsung berdiri tegak, melepakan rangkulannya pada Junho. "Waeyo hyung?" protesnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Yach! Maknae pabbo! Sejak kapan kau mengancam orang dengan membawa-bawa jurus pedangmu itu, hah?" tanya Taecyeon tak habis pikir. "Aissh... jijja..." dengusnya lagi.

"Wooyoung-ah," panggil Junsu sambil menatap Wooyoung dari atas sampai bawah, yang masih menggunakan jaket abu-abunya di balik seragam sekolah itu. "Kau nekat sekali datang sendirian dari Seoul ke Daegu," kata Junsu khawatir.

"Aniya hyung." Wooyoung menggeleng. "Aku tidak sendirian ke Daegu."

"Mwo? Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Junho ikut bergabung dalam percakapan mereka.

"Dengan seorang teman," jawab Wooyoung.

"Mana orangnya?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Pacarmu?" celetuk Chansung tanpa membiarkan Wooyoung menjawab pertanyaan Taecyeon terlebih dulu.

Seketika itu Junho langsung menyikut Chansung. "Yach! Jaga bicaramu. Apa kau lupa IU masih koma di rumah sakit?"

"Ah. Kau benar. Mianhe," Chansung buru-buru minta maaf begitu melihat wajah Wooyoung berubah sedih dan sedikit menerawang. Tanpa tahu bahwa dalam hati Wooyoung sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia nyaris melupakan IU seharian ini? Wooyoung merasa sangat bersalah. Karena ciuman yang tadi ia lakukan bersama Nichkhun, benar-benar sebuah tindakan perselingkuhan, dan seolah ia menjadi pemeran antagonisnya di sini.

Wooyoung mendesah. "Gwencana," jawabnya agak berbohong. "Temanku tadi tidak mau ikut dengan ku sampai ke sini, katanya ada urusan lain, makanya dia pergi lagi begitu sampai di Daegu," lanjut Wooyoung dengan nada kecewa yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Junho dan Junsu memandang Wooyoung dengan curiga. Teman yang mana? Kenapa Wooyoung tak pernah menceritakannya pada mereka?

Sedangkan Taecyeon menyerngit heran. "Kau sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini Jang Wooyoung. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau tidak sendrian. Tapi ketika ditanya mana temanmu, dia selalu saja tidak ada dengan berbagai alasan yang kau berikan. Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi karena stress kan, Wooyoung-ah? Atau jangan-jangan..." Taecyeon menampakkan wajah takut yang dibuat-buat. "Temanmu itu adalah hantu gentayangan?"

"Yach!" balas Wooyoung dengan sengitnya. "Aku tidak se-pabbo itu, tahu! Tentu saja aku bisa membedakan mana halusinasi dan mana kenyataan. Juga yang mana hantu gentayangan dengan malaikan tampan."

"Mwo?" Junho membelalak. "Malaikat tampan katamu?"

Wooyoung gelagapan dengan ucapannya yang keceplosan tadi. "A-aniya!" ia memalingkan wajahnya yang mendadak memerah. Semakin membuat Junsu dan Junho curiga dengan tingkahnya yang janggal.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan kau anggap serius," timpal Taecyeon sambil nyengir.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar sana, tepat di sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh tak jauh dari jendela kamar appa-nya Junsu. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari kalau namja baby face yang dibicarakan Wooyoung itu, sedang duduk dengan santai di salah satu dahan pohon yang kuat. Matanya sejak tadi sudah melihat dan telinganya juga bisa mendengar semua yang telah terjadi di dalam ruangan itu semenjak Wooyoung memasukinya.

Nichkhun mendesah sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Matanya menatap sendu pada sosok Wooyoung dalam kamar itu melalui sela jendela yang terbuka. "Kau memang namja pabbo, Jang Wooyoung..." lirihnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Mianhe..." lanjutnya lagi yang terdengar seperti bisikan menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Anggap aja ini sebagai chap bonus. Karena kalau di lihat lagi, kayaknya, chapter yang ini lebih fokus pada perasaan masing-masing chara. Alurnya hanya sedikit berjalan. Mianhe...<p>

Tinggal satu chap lagi yah? Cukup gak yah? *bimbang*

Jujur saja, dari awal pembuatan fic ini. Sebenarnya Aya hanya berencana fokus pada masalah dan cerita Khunyoung tanpa melibatkan Taecsu dan ChanHo. Tapi nyatanya? Aya jadi kagak tega sendiri kalau mau mengabaikan Oppaduel 2pm yang manly dan kadang cute di waktu yang bersamaan.

Jadi, mungkin ada tambahan 1 atau 2 chap lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan? Sedikit lebih detail dari rencana awal. Moga reader gak pada kecewa dengan ceritanya yang makin ribet, sama dengan Authornya yang kagak jelas. =.=' Mianhe...

* * *

><p><strong>Balloon<strong>: Udah selesai UN-nya? Moga hasilnya nanti dapat yang terbaik.. amin~ \(^o^)/  
>Jijjayo? Author baru nyadar kalau Aya 'berhasil menata ritme ceritanya, tidak terburu-buru tapi di saat yang tepat langsung mengejutkan pembaca'. Sperti yang kau katakan.. hohoho... Gomawo^^<p>

**Miyu**: Ah, bukannya mau ngebuat satu chapter yang isinya tentang masa lalu Nichkhun. Tapi Author lebih suka memilih untuk menjabarkannya di timing yang tepat dalam ceritanya. Biar kagak bosan yah. :D Gomawo…^^

**Imritchi:** Kalau reviewnya telat, kemungkinan updatenya juga telat *plaak!#abaikan. Yang penting chingu berbaik hati meninggalkan review dan membuat Aya ikut senang membacanya… Gomawo^^

**Jewel LeeAihara:** Oke…^^

**Ifatt:** ini mungkin baru puncak ke romantisannya Khunwoo, menurutmu? Tapi puncak masalahnya baru muncul di chap depan chingu… jadi jangan bosan untuk review biar Aya juga semangat update-nya… :D Gomawo^^

**khunyoung shipper:** pertama, Chansung MUNGKIN sangat menyukai Junho karena Love note. Kedua, meski ia tahu itu karena love note, tapi dia masih SANGAT menyukai Junho, seolah perasaannya yang begitu besar itu menutupi segala pikiran akal sehatnya. Kayak disantet gitu, biar tahu dia disantet, tetep aja seneng. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan di bahas di chap depan, oke? :D  
>Wooyoung udah mulai tidak setia lagi tuh… *ngelirik KhunWoo*<br>Dari dulu Taecyeon 'kan memang pabbo *plaak#ditimpuk laptop ma Taecyeon.  
>Gomawo review-nya chingu…^^<p>

**Park Soohee:** Oke! :D

**Dlwnsghek:** hehehe... makasih udah mau nulis komentmu, Aya sendiri juga baru tahu kalau ternyata ceritanya bikin menarik reader, gak bikin bosan, susah ditebak (yang bener?), idenya menarik (Gomawo^^), dan konfliknya bikin greget (Banzaii!)  
>Sekali lagi, Gomawo…^^<p>

**Fckyeahkhunwoo:** Agak sesuatu yah? Auw, Syahrini di bawa-bawa…*abaikan*  
>Gomawo^^<p>

**Nn:** Annyeong~ You'll be back~ *ikutan ngedance* sekarang udah tahu arti liriknya kan? :D  
>tentang IU kenapa di rawat di rumah sakit. Chap depan mungkin akan di bahas… :p<br>Gomawo..^^

**Ostreichweiz:** TaecSu masih galau *geleng2 kepala prihatin* dibiarkan aja yah *plaak#dibantai TaecSu shippers  
>Junho-yah sendiri juga terlanjur sesat, bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta ma Chansung*plaak#ditebas Chansung.<br>Malahan, ff ini seharusnya lebih fokus pada KhunYoung terus... mereka main pairingnya sih...  
>Aku jadi pengen mukul dada kekar Taecyeon juga *nyengir*<br>Gomawo^^

**Doremi saku-chan :** nah lho? Kenapa kau nyasar ke sini? *plaak!*  
>Ehm, oke, salam kenal Saku-chan...^^ minta sequel Zodiak yang rated M itu yah? Waduh, udah saya hapus neng... gimana dunk? Gomen ne...<br>Aku baru tahu klo PM-ku gak berfungsi *langsung cabut ke setting-an akun*

**Oppa Siwon Lovers:** Gomawo..^^ Aissh… sayangnya, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Aya hiatus dari fandom Naruto dan malah imigrasi ke sini… untuk kapan aku akan kembali atau sekedar nengok dan memunculkan ff di sana… Aya sendiri kurang tahu dan tidak begitu yakin kapan waktunya… mianhe…. Gomen ne…..

* * *

><p>Mengenai siapa Nichkhun sebenarnya, mungkin sudah mulai terungkap dengan beberap petunjuk yang Aya jabarkan. Tapi kalau mau yang lebih jelasnya lagi, akan Aya ceritakan di chap selanjutnya yah? Tapi jangan lupa <strong>review lagi <strong>biar Aya makin semangat ngetik dan updatenya.. kkk~

Aya akan cepat Update selama pembacanya masih ada dan berbaik hati meninggalkan **Review.. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Saat itu Jaeboem dan Junsu sedang mengobrol asik tentang keluarnya album terbaru Jason Mras di sela-sela jam istirahat pelajaran. Mendadak Taecyeon datang dan meraih lengan Junsu dengan seenaknya. "Ikut aku," pintanya tegas mengagetkan Junsu maupun Jaebeom.

"Mwoya?" protes Junsu dan langsung menyentakkan tangan Taecyeon dari lengannya.

Taecyeon menghela nafas, ia lalu melirik Jaeboem yang menatap mereka berdua dengan heran. "Hyung," panggil Taecyeon. "Kalau Yoona datang ke sini dan mencariku, tolong katakan padanya kalau kau tidak melihatku, oke?"

"Hah? Ah, oke," balas Jaebeom sedikit nyambung dan rada bingung dengan tingkah Taecyeon yang tak biasanya.

Taecyeon kembali meraih lengan Junsu, dengan menggenggamnya lebih erat. "Kau, ikut aku!" kali ini ia tak ingin menerima penolakan dengan menarik paksa Junsu untuk keluar kelas.

"Yach! Yach!" dan Taecyeon sama sekali tak mempedulikan Junsu yang sedikit memberontak di sepanjang jalan koridor itu. "Yach! Ok Taecyeon! Ku bilang berhenti!" karena kesalnya diabaikan, Junsu menendang tulang kering kaki kanan Taecyeon dari belakang.

"Ack!" seketika itu Taecyeon berhenti dan nyaris terjungkal ke depan, untungnya Junsu masih cukup kuat menahan tangannya yang masih mencengkram lengan Junsu, membuat Taecyeon tak bernasib malang untuk mencium lantai koridor sekolah. "Yach! Kenapa kasar sekali padaku Junsunnie?" protes Taecyeon.

"Kau yang kasar duluan padaku," sengit Junsu kesal sambil menunjuk tangan Taecyeon yang mencengkram erat lengannya. "Ini sakit~" ringis Junsu.

"Ah, mianhe." Taecyeon segera melepaskan genggamannya. "Apa itu sangat sakit?" tanyanya khawatir hendak mengusap lengan Junsu namun segera ditampik Junsu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya Junsu mengalihkan topik sambil memandang Taecyeon. "Sudah lebih dari seminggu semenjak kita kembali dari Daegu, dan kau terus menghindari Yoona. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya Junsunnie, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." Taecyeon mendesah frustasi. "Entah setan apa yang merasukinya? Dia jadi begitu antusias dan tidak ada putus asanya untuk terus mengejarku. Hah, lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila." Taecyeon mengacak rambutnya makin frustasi.

Junsu mendengus mengejek. "Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Akhirnya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika kau terus dikejar dan diganggu oleh orang lain 'kan? Hah. Sulit dipercaya. Padahal dulu kau yang begitu antusias mengejarnya. Tapi sekarang? Keadaan berbanding terbalik."

"Yach! Jangan semakin memojokkanku," protes Taecyeon tak terima. "Mana kutahu kalau perasaan labilku dulu itu hanya sekedar kagum dengan kecantikannya. Sekarang sikap aslinya malah membuatku ngeri." Taecyeon merinding sendiri.

Sekali lagi Junsu mendengus melihat tingkahnya. "Itu lah kenapa kau sering disebut raksasa pabbo. Mempunyai badan besar tapi tidak pernah menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir," ketus Junsu.

"YACH!" Taecyeon mendelik kesal dengan ejekan Junsu.

Tapi seolah itu tidak mempan, Junsu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana pun juga, kau harus tuntas menyelesaikan hubunganmu dengan Yoona." Junsu hendak meninggalkan Taecyeon, tapi ia kembali lagi untuk memperingatkan satu hal. "Oh ya. Taecyeon-ah, jangan mengangguku lagi ketika aku sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sifatmu tadi itu sangat tidak sopan dengan Jaeboem hyung, kau tahu?" dan Junsu pun melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Taecyeon yang menatapnya tak pecaya.

"Mwo?" Taecyeon sempat menganga tak percaya dengan sikap Junsu yang mengabaikannya. "Yach! Kim Junsu!" panggilnya lebih keras karena Junsu sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

Junsu hanya menoleh sekilas tanpa niat menghentikan langkahnya, sambil memeletkan lidahnya pada Taecyeon, seolah menantang sekaligus mengejeknya dari jauh. Ia kembali berjalan dan menghilang di ujung belokan koridor tersebut.

"Aissh... Jijja!" Taecyeon mendengus kesal. Menendang dinding di sampingnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Tapi seketika itu juga ia meringis kesakitan pada ujung kakinya yang ia benturkan tadi. "Auw. Appo!" dan ia meringis, mengusap kakinya seperti orang bodoh di sana.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Taecyeon: Kimi to tsunagu migite kiite nandemo I don't care  
><strong>(_Selama kau memagang tanganku, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, aku tidak peduli)_

**Muteki ni narenu, I'm your man.**  
><em>(Aku tidak akan kalah dengan apapun, aku adalah priamu)<em>

**Unmei kanjita, face to face  
><strong>_(Akan kuraih takdir itu, hanya berdua denganmu)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary: **Sebuah hasrat dalam dirinya agar memiliki namja di hadapannya ini secara nyata, tapi sepertinya itu sulit. "Apa kau sengaja memasang wajah pasrah seperti ini? Agar aku punya kesempatan untuk menciummu lagi," bisik Nichkhun.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Akan ada beberapa lyric Ultra Love sendiri dari 2pm yang akan diselipkan berdasarkan urutan lagu aslinya, moga saja tak terganggu dan bisa menikmatinya.

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**~TaecSu~**

* * *

><p>Wooyoung mengambil tempat di salah satu meja kosong di kantin sekolah, meletakkan kotak eskrim yang baru ia pesan dan siap untuk menikmatinya dengan senang hati. Ia sendirian, karena Junho tak mau menemaninya dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatanya di ruangan club dance bersama Eunhyuk dan senior Yunho.<p>

Wooyoung juga sebenarnya sangat menyukai dance, tapi kecintaannya terhadap eskrim lebih besar daripada hobinya tersebut. Rasanya ada yang menjanggal di hatinya jika ia tidak memakan satu eskrim saja dalam sehari. Baru saja ia hendak menyuapkan satu sendok ke mulutnya, ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Chansung yang mendadak datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Mwo?" Wooyoung menyerngit heran. Tumben nih anak jauh dari Junho, biasanya ia akan dengan setia menemani Junho di ruangan club dance.

"Wooyoung-ah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Chansung dengan mata berbinar penasaran.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja," balas Wooyoung tak sabar. Ia ingin sekali segera menikmati es krimnya dengan hikmat dan tak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Tentang yang kau dan Junho bicarakan tempo hari itu. Mengenai Love note. Apa benar benda itu memang ada?" tanya Chansung antusias.

"Ndeh," Wooyoung mengangguk seadanya. Ia hendak menyuapkan sendok es krimnya lagi, tapi–

"Jijjayo? !" seru Chansung sambil sedikit menggebrak meja dan mencondongkan kepalanya kepala ke arah Wooyoung. Membuat namja chabby itu tersentak kaget dan menjatuhkan sendok es krimnya kembali ke dalam mangkok. Wooyoung hendak memprotes reaksi Chansung yang terlalu berlebihan itu, tapi lagi-lagi Chansung mendahuluinya.

"Jadi beneran buku itu bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta? Dan kau menggunakan buku tersebut untuk menjalankan blog Ultra Lover yang kau buat itu?"

Baru saja Wooyoung membuka mulutnya dan hendak bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chansung. Taecyeon mendadak nongol dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jijjayo?" celetuknya yang langsung bergabung dalam percakapan mereka. "Jadi selama ini pemilik blog Ultra Lover itu kamu, Wooyoung-ah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Wooyoung mendesah kecewa, meratapi es krimnya yang mulai meleleh. Ia menangis dalam hati. Tak bisakah ia menikmati es krimnya terlebih dahulu? Sebelum ia bercerita panjang mengenai semua kebenaran tentang love note dan blog ultra lover-nya pada dua namja tinggi yang sekarang mendesaknya dengan tak sabar.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu, nama seseorang yang sudah ditulis dalam buku itu tak bisa ditulis untuk kedua kalinya dan juga tidak bisa dihapus sama sekali?" tanya Taecyeon tak percaya.

"Ndeh hyung," jawab Wooyoung ogah-ogahan. "Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Dan buku itu ternyata memang ajaib. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk menuliskan nama yang sama dengan nama yang pernah ditulis sebelumnya, tulisanku dengan sendirinya akan menghilang. Sementara jika aku mencoba untuk menghapusnya atau menstipex-nya, cairan putih tipex itu seolah tidak mau jatuh di atas tulisan dalam buku tersebut."

"Daebak," kata Chansung penuh kekaguman dengan wajah polosnya. "Ternyata hal magic seperti itu beneran ada. Ah ya, Wooyoung-ah. Apa Junho juga tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia orang pertama yang menyuruhku untuk menghapus namamu. Tapi tidak bisa." Wooyoung mengaduk mangkuk es krimnya yang sekarang benar-benar mencair, sama sekali menghilangkan nafsu Wooyoung untuk sekedar mencicipinya.

"Aissh, kupikir dia tidak tahu," Chansung mendesak kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin memintamu untuk menghapus namaku, atau setidaknya berbohong pada Junho dan mengatakan kalau kau bisa menghapus namaku."

Taecyeon menyerngit. "Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal itu?"

"Supaya Junho percaya padaku. Akhir-akhir ini kami sering bertengkar hanya karena dia tak percaya padaku dan selalu mempertanyakan segala perlakuanku padanya, 'Channie, apa kau tulus melakukannya?'" Chansung meniru gaya Junho yang terlihat begitu datar. "Aissh... aku benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Aku ingin sekali menunjukkan kalau perasaanku ini nyata dan murni dari diriku sendiri," ujarnya dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Taecyeon heran. "Padahal kalau dipikir secara logika. Kau jadian dengan Junho karena pengaruh love note itu 'kan?"

"Itu karena aku... a-aku..." Chansung gelagapan dan bingung hendak menjawab apa. "Po-pokoknya aku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri!" Chansung pun ngotot sambil melotot pada Taecyeon.

"Ndeh-ndeh. Arraso. Terserah kau saja," Taecyeon mengalah, malas berdebat dengan Chansung. Ia lalu beralih pada Wooyoung di sampingnya, yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil meratapi nasib eskrimnya yang melumer. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tuliskan tentang aku dan Yoona dalam buku itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wooyoung melirik Taecyeon dengan malas sebelum ia menjawab, "Satu-satunya namja yang dicintai Im Yoona adalah Ok Taecyeon."

"Ooh... pantas Yoona terlihat sangat menginginkan diriku. Sementara diriku sendiri tidak, karena bukan aku orang yang berada dalam pengaruh love note, tapi hanya Yoona. Benar kan?"

Wooyoung mengangguk malas.

"Ah, tapi Wooyoung-ah. Apa kau tidak mencoba untuk merobek kertas di buku itu menjadi sobekan kecil, atau membakarnya sekalian menjadi abu?" saran Taecyeon antusias.

"Sebelum aku sempat melakukan hal itu. Pemilik buku itu pasti akan mengancamku terlebih dahulu jika aku merusak bukunya dan mengomeliku seharian," jawab Wooyoung sambil mengingat bagaimana Nichkhun tampak kesal ketika Wooyoung nyaris menumpahkan cairan es krim-nya di atas buku love note yang terbuka lebar, tempo hari lalu.

"Masa' tidak ada cara lain untuk menghapusnya?" tanya Chansung kecewa.

Wooyoung tampak berpikir sesaat. "Ah, kau benar." Ia langsung mendongak dan menatap Chansung dan Taecyeon bergantian. "Aku baru ingat. Pemilik asli buku itu pernah mengatakan padaku. Kalau aku mengembalikan love note itu padanya. Otomatis semua tulisanku pada love note itu akan terhapus dengan sendirinya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya saja!" seru Chansung gembira bukan main. "Bukannya sekarang kau sudah tidak membutuhkan buku itu lagi, iya kan?"

"Chansung benar. Aku lihat, blog ultra lovermu itu juga sudah tidak aktif lagi semenjak seminggu lalu," timpal Taecyeon tak kalah antusias dengan Chansung.

"Tapi, hyung..." Wooyoung tampak ragu.

Taecyeon menepuk bahu Wooyoung untuk meyakinkannya. "Aku mohon. Kembali 'kan saja buku itu. Kalau kau mau mengembalikannya..." Taecyeon menarik mangkuk eskrim yang tak berbentuk padat itu menjauh dari hadapan Wooyoung. "Sebagai balasannya, aku dan Chansung akan mentraktirmu es krim sebulan penuh. Bagaimana?" bujuk Taecyeon sambil nyengir dan menoleh pada Chansung. "Iya kan Chansung, kau setuju dengan ideku kan?"

Chansung tampak sedikit ragu, tapi kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Biarlah, ini demi hubungannya dengan Junho. Agar Junho percaya kalau Chansung tulus menyukainya. Tapi sebenarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hati Chansung, ia mulai meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

Mata Wooyoung tampak berbinar mendengar kata 'traktiran es krim selama sebulan'. Wow, itu tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Jang Wooyoung, si maniak es krim. "Jijjayo hyung?"

"Hm. Aku dan Chansung janji akan membelikanmu es krim semaumu selama sebulan!"

Wooyoung segera berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman yang mengembang. Jika ini sebuah kartun, mungkin kedua bola mata Wooyoung sudah berubah menjadi gambaran es krim yang menggiurkan. Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruhnya ia segera berlari meninggalkan kantin tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Layaknya sebuah <em>de javu<em>. Wooyoung yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya setelah sepulang sekolah, dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Nichkhun yang tahu-tahu sudah berbaring santai di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Wooyoung dan sebelah tangan yang menyanggah kepalanya, sementara tangan yang lain melambai menyambut kedatangan Wooyoung. "Annyeong~" dengan senyuman yang seperti biasa.

Tapi kali ini reaksi Wooyoung sudah berubah. Tidak lagi menatap aneh pada Nichkhun maupun sinis. Melainkan sebuah tatapan lembut yang melegakan, dia bahkan membalas senyuman Nichkhun. Hubungan mereka juga semakin 'erat' semenjak pulangnya mereka dari Daegu lebih dari seminggu yang lalu.

Wooyoung menutup pelan pintu kamarnya. "Kau dari mana saja, Khun-hyung?" tanya Wooyoung sambil berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Meletakkan tas sekolahnya di sana. "Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi pagi, kau tahu?" kata Wooyoung agak kesal dan sedikit merengut.

"Jijjayo?" Nichkhun langsung bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. "Kau mencariku? Waeyo? Jangan bilang kau sedang merindukanku karena kau tak melihatku seharian ini, Uyongie~" goda Nichkhun sambil tersenyum nakal.

"YACH! B-bukan begitu maksudku!" sangkal Wooyoung dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia segera berbalik membelakangi Nichkhun sambil merogoh isi tas sekolahnya. "Aku mencarimu karena ada sesuatu penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Wooyoung mengambil Love note dari dalam tasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang di tempat Nichkhun berada.

"Mengatakan hal yang penting?" tanya Nichkhun dengan mata melebar dan wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. Ia lalu memegang dadanya dan berbicara dengan nada yang mendramatis. "Ah Uyongie~ kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Kau membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Ooh... ottoke? Aku gugup."

"Mwoya?" tanya Wooyoung heran yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Nichkhun.

"Kau..." kata Nichkhun pelan sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan tersenyum malu-malu. "... ingin mengatakan cinta padaku 'kan?"

"YACH!" untuk kedua kalinya Wooyoung berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Membuat Nichkhun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan meringsut di atas ranjang sambil menutup telinganya. "B-berhentilah bercanda hyung!" seru Wooyoung kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya, menutupi dirinya yang merasa malu sendiri bukan main.

Raut wajah Nichkhun mendadak berubah serius. "Siapa bilang aku sedang bercanda?" katanya sambil menatap lekat manik mata Wooyoung dengan intens.

Wooyoung membeku di tempat ia berdiri. Pandangannya membalas tatapan Nichkhun, mencari keraguan di sana, tapi yang tampak hanyalah sebuah kejujuran yang tersirat dari manik mata Nichkhun. Seketika itu Wooyoung kembali merona dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sementara itu Nichkhun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah cute Wooyoung yang malu-malu.

Lima detik kemudian, Wooyoung berdehem. Membuyarkan suasana di antara mereka yang tampak awkawk. Ia lalu menyodorkan love note di tanganya ke hadapan Nichkhun.

"Mwo?" tanya Nichkhun sedikit heran, masih dengan senyuman kecil yang diberikannya pada Wooyoung.

Wooyoung juga tersenyum pada Nichkhun. "Ini. Seperti yang hyung inginkan sejak lama. Aku mengembalikan buku ini padamu."

Seketika itu senyuman Nichkhun lenyap. Ia memandang Wooyoung tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

Wooyoung mengangguk antusias. "Ndeh hyung."

Tangan Nichkhun terulur, hendak mengambil buku itu, namun terhenti sebelum ia menyentuhnya. Nichkhun kembali menatap Wooyoung ragu. "Kau… masih ingat konsekuensinya kalau kau mengembalikan buku ini padaku, 'kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Wooyoung yakin. "Seperti yang pernah kau bilang padaku. Kalau aku sudah mengembalikannya, aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mengambilnya lagi. Dan juga, seluruh tulisanku di dalam buku itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Itu juga berarti, semua orang yang pernah kutuliskan namanya di situ, akan terbebas dari magic love note itu sendiri. Aku benar 'kan hyung?"

Nichkhun mengangguk. "Ndeh, kau benar."

Wooyoung langsung tersenyum. "Justru itulah aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini. Lagipula ini juga permintaan dari teman-temanku. Dan aku juga sudah sadar, kalau buku ini lebih pantas untukmu dari pada aku yang masih butuh belajar banyak."

Nichkhun menghela nafas sambil menegakkan badannya. "Arraso." ia lalu mengambil lone note dari tangan Wooyoung. "Aku ambil kembali love note ini," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tersenyum sumringah. Mengira Nichkhun saat ini senang dan bisa tenang karena love note yang dia inginkan itu akhirnya kembali ke tangannya.

"Oh ya, Khun hyung." Wooyoung merogoh saku celananya. "Apa..." ia sedikit ragu. "...aku boleh mengambil fotomu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Mwo?" Nichkhun sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja. Wajah tampanku bak model internasional ini memang sangat pantas untuk difoto," ujarnya bangga.

Wooyoung mencibir dengan tingakh kenarsisan Nichkhun, tapi kemudian ia juga ikut tersenyum geli. Ia lalu mengarahkan kamera Iphone samsung galaxy miliknya untuk membidik gambar Nichkhun. "Oke, hana, dul, –" namun Wooyoung tak sempat mengakhiri hitungannya karena gerakan Nichkhun yang mendadak menarik lengannya. Membuat ia terjatuh ke atas ranjang, tepat ke dalam pelukan Nichkhun. Mata Wooyoung membelalak bersama dengan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau foto sendirian, Uyongie..." bisiknya di telinga Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mengerjap sambil menelan ludah, merasa tenggorokannya mendadak mengering. Ia mendorong bahu Nichkhun dan kembali berdiri tegak di sisi ranjang. Mencoba menormalkan kembali jantungnya dan memadamkan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memanas, tapi ternyata itu sulit.

"Kajja," Nichkhun menepuk ranjang di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah di sini, kita foto bersama."

"Ndeh hyung... a-arraso," kata Wooyoung gugup. Ia pun menurutinya dan duduk di samping Nichkhun.

Namja baby face itu makin gemas melihat tingkah cute Wooyoung. Tanpa ragu ia merangkul bahu Wooyoung agar lebih mendekat padanya. Meletakkan tangan kirinya di sepanjang bahu kiri Wooyoung di samping kirinya, mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan sisi pipi yang nyaris bersentuhan, sementara tangan kanannya membentuk huruf 'v' di sisi wajah kanannya. Sambil tersenyum senang menghadap kamera Iphone Wooyoung yang mengacung ke udara di hadapan mereka.

Wooyoung ikut tersenyum senang. Meski sebenarnya ia gugup luar biasa dan jantungnya yang terus berdegub kencang. Ia sangat senang menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tangan kirinya pun membentuk huruf 'v' di sisi wajah kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya yang memegang Iphone-nya, teracung ke depan, siap membidik gambar.

"Hana….Dul…. Sesh!"

Cahaya blist yang muncul beserta bunyi jepretan kemera dari Iphone itu pun terdengar. Wooyoung tersenyum sumringah melihat hasil gambar mereka. "Akan kujadikan wallpaper," kata Wooyoung riang.

"Tentu saja kau harus. Foto bagus begini mana bisa kau mengabaikannya?" timpal Nichkhun di sampingnya. Tanpa mengubah posisi mereka yang begitu dekat. Jadi ketika Wooyoung menoleh pada Nichkhun di sampingnya. Jarak kedua wajah mereka menjadi lebih dekat, bahkan kdeua ujung hidung mancung mereka saling menyerempet.

Senyuman Wooyoung perlahan menghilang. Dan keduanya sama-sama saling membeku. Detak jantung Wooyoung tak bisa berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari ini, ia bahkan yakin kalau jantungnya bisa melompat keluar jika tak bisa ia kendalikan sendiri.

Nichkhun menatap intens onyx mata Wooyoung, dan dirinya lagi-lagi seolah terhipnotis, menciptakan sebuah hasrat dalam dirinya untuk bisa memiliki namja di hadapannya ini secara nyata, tapi sepertinya itu sulit. Pandangan matanya lalu terjatuh pada bibir yummy Wooyoung yang sedikit terbuka. "Apa kau sengaja memasang wajah pasrah seperti ini? Agar aku punya kesempatan untuk menciummu lagi," bisik Nichkhun tertahan, sambil menyeringai nakal.

Mata Wooyoung membelalak. Ia spontan mendorong bahu Nichkhun, otomatis melepaskan rangkulan Nichkhun padanya, dan punggung namja baby face itu terbanting di atas ranjang. Wooyoung kembali berdiri tegak di samping ranjang sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Mwoyaa~!" (apa-apaan) bentaknya kesal, namun wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Nichkhun terkekeh sambil memegang perutnya. "Arraso-arraso. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu dan langsung menciummu," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan posisi tubuh yang berbaring, seolah memanggil Wooyoung agar mendekat padanya.

"YACH!" ini ketiga kalinya Wooyoung kembali membentak dengan wajah memerah. Ia mengambil bantal dan melemparkannya pada Nichkhun yang semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nichkhun justru mengambil bantal yang dilempar Wooyoung dan malah berguling di atas ranjang tanpa menghentikan tawanya.

"Yach! Hyung! Berhentilah menertawaiku!" protes Wooyoung makin kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir yummy-nya. Namun sepertinya Nichkhun tak menurutinya. Wooyoung pun tampak makin kesal dan malu sendiri, ia menghentakkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, ia keluar sambil membanting pintu cukup kencang.

Nichkhun tersentak, seketika itu tawanya menghilang. Ia bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang, memegang tenggorokannya. Bukan perutnya yang sakit karena tawa tadi, melainkan tenggorokannya karena ia memaksakan tawa itu keluar. Apa dia tidak terlalu over akting tadi?

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dengan pelan, menyembulkan kepala Wooyoung dari luar. "Hyung," panggilnya pelan, tampak sedikit malu.

"Hm?"

"Mm... akan kubuatkan kau cappucino. Kau mau kan hyung?"

"Mwo?" heran Nichkhun, lalu tersenyum. "Tumben kau makin perhatian padaku."

"Yach! Hyung! Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Tak tahukah Nichkhun kalau Wooyoung saat ini malu bukan main.

Nichkhun mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. Wooyoung pun hendak menutup pintu lagi, tapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali nongol di sela pintu. "Tapi kau jangan kemana-mana dulu hyung. Aku tidak akan lama. Arraso?"

Nichkhun kembali mengangguk dua kali sambil terus tersenyum. Terlihat janggal, tapi Wooyoung mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali menutup pintu. Di luar kamarnya, ia sedikit bimbang karena firasat tak enak mendadak datang, tapi sekali lagi Wooyoung mengabaikannya. Ia pun melangkah menuju dapur sambil sedikit bersiul riang.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar. Nichkhun menghela nafas melihat kepergian Wooyoung. Memandang love note di tangannya dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Love note di tangannya itu, retak perlahan, hancur berkeping-keping jadi sobekan-sobekan kecil berwana pink seperti warna kertasnya. Kepingan-kepingan kertas pink itu perlahan melayang-layang di udara. Memenuhi segala ruangan kamar Wooyoung, sebelum satu persatu dari sobekan itu benar-benar menghilang di udara, lenyap tak tersisakan.

Nichkhun lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "Dengan begini..." bisiknya lirih, "... aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berada di dekatnya." Nichkhun tersenyum miris. "Mianhe Wooyoung-ah..."

Ketika Wooyoung akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya dengan mug berisi cappucino di tangannya. Ia berseru riang sambil membuka pintu. "Hyung~ aku kemba–" namun sosok Nichkhun sudah tak ada di kamarnya, bahkan bed cover ranjangnya telah tertata rapi, seolah tak pernah ada orang yang berguling di atasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wooyoung mendengus kesal. "Sudah kuduga. Dia selalu saja datang dan pergi seenaknya. Menyebalkan!"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Junho dan Junsu sama-sama sedikit menganga terkejut setelah mendengar seluruh cerita Wooyoung. Pada akhirnya, Wooyoung pun menyerah untuk menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang sudah ia alami bersama Nichkhun, namja yang baru saja ia kenal sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, setelah didesak sekian lama oleh Junho maupun Junsu.<p>

"Daebak…" desis Junho yang duduk di samping Wooyoung. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akhirnya bermain api di belakang IU, Wooyoung-ah," sindirnya tajam.

Wooyoung mendesah. Dengan malas ia mengaduk es krim di hadapannya, yang lagi-lagi melumer dan tak pantas untuk ia cicipi. Lama-lama, kantin sekolah bukan tempat menyenangkan bagi Wooyoung. "Mianhe.."

"Bukan aku yang pantas menerima kata maafmu, tapi IU," timpal Junho sengit. "Kau tega sekali padanya, padahal dia baru saja terkena musibah kecelakaan dua bulan lalu. Dan sekarang lagi berjuang untuk kembali hidup di rumah sakit. Apa kau berpikir kalau dia tidak mungkin sadar lagi? Karena itu kau mengkhianatinya?"

"A-aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu?" bela Wooyoung.

"Lalu selama ini yang kau lakukan dengan namja itu apa? Bermain-main?"

"Kami hanya–"

"Berciuman? Bahkan lebih dari satu kali! Kau jahat sekali pada IU!"

"Cukup Junho!" Junsu segera menengahi. Meski yang dikatakan Junho ada benarnya, tapi melihat mata Wooyoung yang tampak berkaca-kaca, ia jadi tak tega. Namja Daegu yang duduk di depan Wooyoung itu, meraih kedua tangan Wooyoung yang tampak gemetar di atas meja. Namja chabby itu pasti tertekan karena omongan Junho.

"Wooyoung-ah," panggil Junsu pelan. Menarik perhatian Wooyoung padanya. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu sekarang?"

"Keputusan?" tanya balik Wooyoung tak mengerti.

Junsu menghela nafas. "Kau menyukai namja itu kan?"

Wooyoung tampak ragu dan berpikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa iya, hyung."

"Oh, Great!" celetuk Junho sarkastik, yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Junsu. "O-oh, oke hyung. Aku akan tutup mulutku," tambahnya cepat, seolah mengerti dengan arti ancaman dari tatapan Junsu.

"Dengarkan aku Wooyoung-ah," kata Junsu pelan namun terdengar tegas. "Kau tidak bisa menyukai dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu yang sama. Apalagi ini menyangkut IU. Dia itu masih yeoja polos yang tak salah apa-apa. Terlalu jahat kalau kau menyakitinya lebih dalam."

"Tapi hyung–"

"Aku tahu, ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya," potong Junsu sebelum Wooyoung mengeluarkan pembelaannya. "Cinta itu memang unik dan spesial. Bisa datang kapan saja dan terjadi pada siapa saja tanpa bisa kita cegah. Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa membuat keputusan untuk memilih cinta mana yang pantas untuk diri kita sendiri. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Wooyoung-ah."

Wooyoung terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Nah, sekarang." Junsu menumpuk kedua tangan Wooyoung menjadi satu, sambil menatap mata Wooyoung lekat. "Kau harus membuat keputusanmu sendiri. Apa kau masih tetap bertahan untuk menunggu IU dan tinggalkan namja itu? Atau, kau lebih memilih berpaling dari IU dan memulai yang baru lagi bersama namja itu? Itu semua terserah padamu."

Junho menghela nafas mendengar penuturan hyung-nya. Ia pun menepuk bahu Wooyoung di sampingnya. "Wooyoung-ah. Sebaiknya kau menggunakan perasaan dan pikiran jernihmu secara bersamaan untuk memilihnya. Arraso?"

Wooyoung mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafas dalam lalu bergumam. "Gomawo. Aku akan memikirkannya."

Sementara itu, di luar sisi kantin, tak jauh dari mereka. Nichkhun berdiri sambil mengamati percakapan mereka dari jauh tanpa ada yang menyadarinya. Pandangannya terlihat sendu menatap punggung Wooyoung yang membelakanginya. Ia lalu menghela nafas sangat berat. Sedikit tidak rela, ia lalu berbalik. Tapi seketika itu matanya terbelalak melihat Taecyeon dari jauh berlari ke arahnya dengan antusias.

"T-tunggu dulu!" seru Nichkhun panik sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan, bermaksud menghalau Taecyeon yang akan menabrak dirinya. Namun langkah besar Taecyeon sama sekali tak berhenti, masih dengan senyuman yang mengembang ia berlari dengan semangat. Sampai kemudian, tubuh Taecyeon tepat melewati Nichkhun, menembusnya, seolah sosok Nichkhun hanya ruang hampa yang tak berarti apa-apa.

Nichkhun makin terbelalak. Merasakan sensasi aneh yang menggelikan ketika tubuh Taecyeon menembusnya. Ia sedikit limbung ke belakang, tapi kemudian ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri, meski sedikit linglung. Manik matanya lalu memandang tangannya yang bergetar, tampak berkelap-kelip, antara ada dan tiada, lalu terlihat jelas kalau telapak tangan itu berwujud tembus pandang, begitu pula dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

Nichkhun tersenyum miris, terlalu miris yang tampak sangat menyedihkan. "Aku nyaris melupakannya..." bisiknya lirih. Ia lalu memegang dadanya sendiri. "Sudah waktunya, ya...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tanpa sadar air mata bening yang juga berwujud tembus pandang itu keluar dari salah satu matanya. Seolah menyiratkan, bahwa dirinya tidak rela dengan takdir yang sudah dijatuhkan pada dirinya.

Kenapa? Padahal dia hampir saja mendapatkan kebahagiannya sendiri?

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Taecyeon meletakkan sekotak es krim baru di depan Wooyoung, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Junsu. "Gomawo Wooyoung-ah~" katanya riang.<p>

Wooyoung menatap kotak es krim itu dan Taecyeon secara bergantian, sama yang dilakukan oleh Junsu dan Junho. "Waeyo?" tanya ketiganya kompak dengan tampang innocent-nya.

Taecyeon tampak terkejut dengan tingkah ketiganya. Tapi kemudian ia terkekeh pelan. "Seperti yang kubilang kemarin," katanya setelah menghentikan tawanya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim setelah kau mengembalikan love note itu."

"Mengembalikan?" tanya Junho heran sekaligus terkejut.

"Ndeh," Taecyeon mengangguk.

Wooyoung lalu tersenyum sumringah dengan berbinar. "Gomawo hyung~" dan ia mulai menikmati es krim gratisnya.

"Ah, akhirnya..." Taecyeon menghela nafas lega. "Semalam Yoona tidak datang lagi ke rumahku untuk mengangguku. Dan kalian tahu tidak, tadi pagi aku melihatnya datang ke sekolah bersama Seunggi. Bukan kah ini berita hebat?" ceritanya bersemangat.

Junsu nyaris tertawa, tapi kemudian ia segera menahannya. "Aigoo, Taecyeon-ah. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kau begitu senang ketika Yoona mengabaikanmu," sindirnya, tapi sambil tersenyum geli.

Taecyeon dengan mata yang berbinar menatap wajah cerah Junsu, sambil ikut tersenyum senang.

Junsu yang menyadarinya, balas menatap Taecyeon heran. "Waeyo? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Waeyo?" tanya balik Taecyeon dengan innocent-nya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh memandang wajah manismu?"

Mata sipit Junsu membelalak terkejut dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Sementara Junho melongo mendengarnya.

"Taecyeon hyung!" panggil Junho. "Apa kepalamu tidak habis terbentur? Sejak kapan kau mulai menggoda Junsu hyung?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"YACH!" yang berseru itu malah Junsu. "Memangnya aku tidak pantas untuk digoda?" balasnya sengit, tak terima dengan ucapan Junho tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyesali mulutnya yang terlalu frontal untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Dengan wajah yang memerah bukan main karena saking malunya, apalagi dengan tatapan heran teman-temannya –terutama wajah mengerut Taecyeon yang seolah berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Junsu segera berdiri dari tempatnya. "A-aku ke kelas duluan," pamitnya. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari yang lain. Ia segera melesat pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aku juga, duluan yah," kata Taecyeon kemudian, dan pergi menyusul Junsu.

Junho mendengus melihat tingkah para hyung-nya yang tampak sedang kasmaran. Sementara Wooyoung dengan nikmat kembali menikmati es krimnya.

Junho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengeceknya, yang ternyata tak ada pesan baru maupun panggilan yang masuk. Pantas saja sejak kemarin malam, Chansung tak pernah lagi menelponnya. Apa benar, dengan kembalinya love note itu, maka berakhirnya juga hubungan mereka? Junho tersenyum miris. Dari awal ia sudah bisa menduganya. Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan terjadi...

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama. Dalam ruangan pasien bernomor 235 di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul, dengan tag nama pasien Lee Ji Eun yang tertera di sisi ranjang depan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekitar dua bulan ia tak sadarkan diri. Yeoja yang biasa dipanggil IU itu menunjukkan perkembangan yang mengejutkan. Jarinya mulai bergerak secara perlahan...

.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Ternyata, perkiraan Aya yang mengira kalau chap ini bisa sampai dengan penjelasan gamblang mengenai Nichkhun itu 'apa' dan 'siapa' sebenarnya, salah besar.. eh, tau-tau (lagi) wordnya mendadak udah nyampai di halaman 16.. *sweatdrop*<p>

Apa karena aya terlalu panjang lebar mengetik ceritanya, atau memang aya yang terlalu naif ngira kalau alur dalam pikiran aya itu pendek dan bisa dibahas dalam satu chap... ya ampun, mengapa aya tampak pabbo kayak Taecyeon *plaak!*

Mianhe, lagi-lagi sosok apa sebenarnya Nichkhun itu, masih harus ditunda dulu sampai chap depan.. yang sabar yah chingu... kalau mau **cepat update** kayak sekarang, jangan lupa **review **lagi... :D

* * *

><p><strong>Miyu:<strong>Oke :D

**Fckyeahkhunwoo: **hehehe... gomawo^^ ya, ini udah cepat kan? xD

**Anon:**Oke..^^

**Nhawoo:** gak papa kok chingu^^ yang penting di chap selanjutnya jangan lupa review lagi, kkk~ Gomawo udah mau gunakan luang waktu chingu buat baca ff Aya, :D Yey! Love 2pm too.. 3

**dlwnsghek:**ah, mianhe chingu, ternyata masih blum bisa dijabarkan dengan gambling sosok Nichkhun sebenarnya apa di chap ini, mohon sabar nunggu di chap depan lagi yah..

**ifatt: **Gomawo juga udah review… :D tanpa review chingu, aya mungkin tidak akan update cepat seperti ini.. :D

**Nn:** Eh? Kiss scenenya hot? Padahal menurutku yang kemarin itu gak hot kok. *what?* sebenarnya Aya sendiri tidak tahu pasti jaraknya, ternyata pas Aya tanya mbah google, jaraknya sekitar 238 km, atau sekitar Surabaya-semarang. Tapi di ff ini, Aya perkirakan aja perjalanannya memakan waktu satu setengah jam. Coz, mungkin aja transportasi sana lebih lancar, wong jalannya aja lebih luas, jadi sampenya pun cepet.. :D  
>dilanjutin? Bisa-bisa nanti ff-nya pindah rated ke M? *Sweatdrop*<br>hohoho... gomawo...^^ gak papa, Aya malah lebih suka kalau dapet review yang panjang.. :D

**khunyoung shipper:** Itu karena author-nya rada pervert, makanya Uyong ikutan *plaak* hot? Ini bahkan bukan seberapa *dobel plaak!*  
>kk~ Chansung kan ketua club taekondo. :p<br>Aigoo, sayang sekali tebakan chingu kurang tepat, silahkan dicoba lagi.. :D  
>Ah, masa' sih? Aku baru sadar kalau Khunnie rada mirip Scheduler, O,o<p>

**Park Soohee**: Mohon ditunggu lagi di chap depan yah chingu…^^ mianhe,,

**Weniangangel:**hehehe….. mianhe chingu, kalau yang junsu skandal itu akan aya lanjutin setelah ff ni berlabel complete. Coz, kalau yang ini aya tunda, takutnya ide dalam otak aya keburu hangus dan menghilang, kan eman… ,

**Maknaemaknae:**jawabannya mungkin koigami(?) *plaaak!* mianhe udah bikin penasaran, eh ternyata aya terpaksa menunda kebenaran siapa sebenarnya Nichkhun itu dalam chap ini,,, sekali lagi mianhe…

**Doremi saku-chan****: ***sweatdrop* itu dihapus atas permintaan adek saya, katanya dosa *plaak!*

**ChaaChulie247****: **IU gak menderita sebuah penyakit, Cuma kecelakaan aja, tapi mengakibatkan gegar otak dan tak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama. Gomawo chingu^^

**milikYESUNG:** gak papa kok, yang penting ngereview… sekedar pengen tahu kalau ff Aya masih diminati dan komentar apa yang tersirat dalam benak reader setelah membaca ff buatan Aya… :D  
>Wah, meski itu perumpamaan yang lucu: "ga ngebut kayak angkot, tp juga ga pelan kaya becak," Aya bacanya sampai berapa kali lho *kagak ada yang nanya#plaak!<br>gak bikin ngantuk? Padahal aya belum kasi cappuccino bekasnya Khun :p  
>yang jelas Khun bukan mahkluk jadi-jadian yang berada di emperan taman lawang kalau malam *plaaak!*<br>Gomawo chingu..^^

**Momoelfsparkyu**: hehehe…. Khunyoung kan emang couple yang sweet…. Taecyeon udah putus dengan Yoona. *banzaaii!*…. Aissh, sayangany ChanHo mulai renggang lagi… kagak apa-apa, yang penting review lagi, kkk~ moga hasil uan-nya bagus yah..^^

**Shymi Oktizen:** Kali ini masuk chingu..^^ Aya juga senang karena chingu bersedia baca n review… :D  
>Khun hantu? May be yes, may be no, *plaak*<p>

**Balloon: **kok dari tadi review-nya bilang kiss scene-nya khunyoung kemarin hot? Padahal menurut aya itu belum seberapa daripada kiss scene yang biasa ada di rated M *ketahuan yadongnya*  
>Aya emang sengaja masukin suasana persahabatan dan kekeluargaannya dalam ff ini, akhirnya kemarin kenyampaian… :D<br>Gomawo, terimakasih banyak chingu..^^

* * *

><p>Oh ya chingu. Aya boleh minta doanya gak, sekedar satu doa dari kalian itu begitu berharga bagi Aya….<p>

Doakan biar skripsi Aya cepat kelar yah? ^o^ **Amin~**

**Fb: Sayaka Dini**

**Twitter: Aya0430yes**

**~Jang Aya Love Uyongie~**


	7. Chapter 7

Junho menatap miris Iphone Samsung galaxy miliknya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu semenjak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan selama itu pula ia masih bertahan seorang diri di dalam kelas yang sepi tanpa murid lain kecuali dirinya. Biasanya, tidak sampai semenit setelah bel pulang sekolah terdengar, Chansung sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya untuk menjemputnya dan mereka akan pulang bersama dengan senyuman mengembang di antara mereka.

Tapi sepertinya itu semua akan menghilang mulai dari sekarang. Mereka berdua memang seangkatan tapi berbeda kelas, memungkinkan mereka untuk tidak saling bertemu dalam sehari. Semenjak tadi pagi saja, Chansung sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Junho. Apa benar, namja yang biasa dijuluki beruang karena jago makannya itu, telah melupakan Junho begitu saja semenjak love note itu dikembalikan Wooyoung?

Dengan malas, Junho mengetikkan sebuah pesan. Meski sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap mengirimnya pada Chansung.

'Kita akhiri sampai di sini saja. Mungkin ini yang terbaik.'

Mungkin lebih baik jika Junho yang pertama mengakhiri. Akan lebih sakit lagi jika nantinya Chansung mendahuluinya dan berkata ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi terhadap Junho.

Dengan gerakan linglung. Junho berdiri dari kursinya, meraih tas sekolahnya dan secara ogah-ogahan ia menyelempangkan tas tersebut di sebelah bahunya. Berjalan pelan sambil menunduk keluar kelas. Baru saja ia berbelok di depan kelas, langkahnya terhenti karena matanya yang menunduk itu menangkap sepasang sepatu yang menghalangi jalan di depannya.

Perlahan Junho menengadah, bertemu pandang dengan Chansung yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namja tinggi itu memandang Junho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seolah sedang berpikir keras tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Junho menantinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, pandangannya juga terus membalas tatapan Chansung padanya.

Tapi setelah beribu detik yang dilewati dengan keheningan dan hanya saling menatap, membuat hati Junho semakin mencelos. Ia mendengus tertahan, dadanya terasa makin sesak. Junho menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Bye..." bisik Junho pelan, kemudian berjalan melewati Chansung. Sengaja menabrakkan sebelah bahunya dengan keras pada bahu kekar Chansung ketika ia melewatinya. Sebatas ingin menyampaikan kekesalan hatinya karena Chansung seolah tak tega mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Junho. Dia bahkan tak mengatakan kata 'maaf' atau 'selamat tinggal' pada Junho.

Makin lama, langkah Junho makin melebar. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari, bersamaan dengan air mata yang akhirnya tak bisa ia tahan juga. Meninggalkan Chansung sendiri di sana.

Kaki Chansung melangkah ke depan, hendak mengejar Junho. Tapi kemudian ia menahan keinginannya sendiri. Berbagai pikiran dan perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya. Membuat ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri diam di sana, dengan pandangan yang menatap punggung Junho yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tanpa sadar, ada perasaan sedikit tak rela dalam lubuk hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary:** Junsu sempat dibuat menganga melihatnya. Bahkan guru terpopuler di sekolahnya itu, Rain, melakukan hal ini padanya. Junsu tak habis pikir, siapa dibalik semua ini.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Akan ada beberapa lyric Ultra Love sendiri dari 2pm yang akan diselipkan berdasarkan urutan lagu aslinya, moga saja tak terganggu dan bisa menikmatinya.

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**~TaecSu~**

* * *

><p>Bunyi bel lonceng café Bonamana terdengar dengan bersamaannya pintu depan terbuka oleh Wooyoung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café. Seperti biasa, senyuman ramah Kangin di balik counter menyambut kedatangannya.<p>

"Annyeong Wooyoung-ah, pesanan yang seperti biasa, 'kan?" tanya Kangin sumringah pada pelanggan setianya ini.

"Ah, chakkaman hyung," tahan Wooyoung sebelum Kangin memanggil Ryeowook.

Kangin memandang Wooyoung yang tampak gelisah. "Waeyo?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan hyung?" Wooyoung memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi ia mencari Nichkhun. Semenjak love note itu dikembalikan kemarin, Nichkhun tak pernah lagi muncul di hadapannya atau pun membututinya. Apa urusan Nichkhun padanya benar-benar selesai hanya karena kembalinya love note pada Nichkhun? Wooyoung mendesah kecewa. Jadi selama ini kata 'teman' di antara mereka apa tidak ada artinya? Wooyoung bahkan menyesali dirinya yang begitu pabbo karena tak pernah menanyakan nomor telepon Nichkhun. Mungkin karena selama ini Nichkhun selalu ada di sampingnya, Wooyoung jadi merasa tidak membutuhkan alamat ataupun nomor ponsel namja baby face itu.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa?" tanya balik Kangin dengan penasaran.

"Itu hyung. Tentang namja yang sering datang ke sini bersamaku."

"Namja?" Kangin menyerngit heran.

"Ndeh hyung. Namja," Wooyoung mengangguk antusias.

"Nuguya?" (siapa?)

"Itu loh hyung. Namja berkulit putih, ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya berwana pirang, dan wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti boneka jika ia tersenyum daripada manusia biasa," jelas Wooyoung. Tapi melihat wajah Kangin yang semakin merengut tak mengerti, membuat Wooyoung kembali melanjutkannya. "Namja yang sering aku ajak bicara di meja favoritku, dan yang selalu kupesankan cappucino untuknya. Apa dia tidak pernah datang lagi kemari, hyung?"

Kangin menganga. Kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Begini Wooyoung-ah," kata Kangin pelan-pelan, seolah tak ingin mengejutkan Wooyoung yang tampak antusias dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang hendak disampaikan Kangin. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini dan bertanya padamu. Semenjak IU-shhi kecelakaan. Kau selalu ke sini sendirian dan tak pernah mengajak siapa pun. Bahkan tentang namja yang kau katakan barusan, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu berbicara sendirian di meja sudut itu, dan tak jarang tertawa kecil tanpa sebab. Itu malah membuat pengunjung lain dan karyawanku mengira kau sedikit gila."

Wooyoung mengerjap bingung. _A-apa maksudnya itu?_

Kangin kembali melanjutkannya. "Dan juga tentang cappucino yang mulai selalu kau pesan sejak dua minggu lalu itu. Selalu saja tertinggal utuh seolah tak ada yang menyentuhnya setelah kau pergi meninggalkan cafe ini. Aku pikir kau terlalu boros memesan cappucino tanpa ada yang meminumnya."

"K-kau..." bibir Wooyoung bergetar dengan penuh keraguan. "Benar-benar tak melihat namja itu?"

Kangin menatap kasihan pada Wooyoung sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Wooyoung-ah. Hanya karena IU-sshi dirawat lama di rumah sakit. Kau harus tetap kuat dan tidak–"

Ucapan Kangin selanjutnya tidak bisa lagi dicerna dengan baik oleh Wooyoung. Pikirannya seolah penuh dan saling berkecamuk tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang selama ini ia lewati bersama Nichkhun seolah berputar-putar dalam memori otaknya. Mulai dari awal ia bertemu Nichkhun di tengah jalan, ketika Nichkhun bertanya heran padanya _"Kau bisa melihatku?"_ sampai dengan munculnya Nichkhun secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya, atau pun menghilang secara mendadak ketika Wooyoung berbalik membelakanginya. Kenapa Wooyoung tak menyadarinya selama ini?

Wooyoung berbalik, mengacuhkan ucapan Kangin yang tampak khawatir padanya. Wooyoung berjalan sedikit linglung menuju pintu cafe dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan hanya sekedar memesan dan memakan eskrim seperti saran Kangin, sepertinya tidak akan mempan untuk menenangkan Wooyoung yang tampak sangat terguncang karena keterkejutannya.

Setelah Wooyoung melangkah keluar dari cafe Bonamana. Hawa dingin langsung menyerang tubuhnya, terasa aneh dan janggal karena ini masih musim panas. Langit sore hari ini saja terlihat begitu mendung, hanya ada awan abu-abu gelap di atas sana. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan foto selca yang terakhir kali ia ambil bersama Nichkhun kemarin di kamarnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Wooyoung mengambil ponselnya. Melihat wallpaper terbarunya masih tetap terpampang jelas dalam layar Iphone-nya. Gambar dirinya bersama Nichkhun yang tersenyum sumringah pada layar sambil mengacungkan jari berbentuk 'v'.

Senyuman Wooyoung mengembang, tapi hanya untuk beberap saat. Karena tiga detik kemudian, gambar foto itu terlihat kabur. Tepatnya pada gambar Nichkhun, perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Nichkhun seolah menghilang dari foto tersebut. Menyisakan gambar Wooyoung sendirian tersenyum dalam gambar itu, tanpa ada namja yang duduk di sampingnya dan merangkul bahunya. Hanya gambar Wooyoung seorang diri.

Senyuman Wooyoung lenyap. "M-mwoya?" tanyanya sendiri dengan bibir yang gemetar dan mata yang mulai menghangat. Ia kembali membuka folder gallery dan mengecek foto terbarunya tadi. Tapi tetap saja, yang nampak hanya foto ia sendirian duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Andwae! Yach! Kenapa kau menghilang!" bentaknya kesal dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar memaki Iphone-nya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Sebuah email baru mendadak masuk dari alamat yang tak ia kenal. Perasaan Wooyoung makin tak enak dengan email yang tampak aneh baginya karena datang di waktu seperti ini. Dengan ragu dan takut, ia membuka email tersebut. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak begitu membaca baris pertama.

* * *

><p>'<em>Annyeong Uyongie~<br>Ini aku, Nichkhun.  
>Ini akan menjadi email pertama dan terakhir yang kukirimkan padamu.'<em>

* * *

><p>Setelah membaca beberapa deret tulisan lagi dalam email tersebut. Mata Wooyoung semakin berkaca-kaca bersamaan dengan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Tangisnya tak bisa berhenti dengan bibir yang terus gemetar sambil membaca email tersebut. Dan begitu baris terakhir dari email tersebut ia baca. Tanpa ragu, meski dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan kaki yang agak melemas seolah ingin terjatuh di atas tanah. Wooyoung menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap melangkah, berjalan, dan akhirnya berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maaf, karena aku tak berkata jujur padamu sejak awal.<br>Mungkin saat kau membaca emailku ini, kau sudah bisa menduga siapa diriku sebenarnya.  
>Yah, kau benar. Aku adalah roh.<br>Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu selama ini.  
>Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau takut denganku dan malah meperlakukanku beda.<em>

* * *

><p>Tak peduli dengan suara gemuruh halilintar yang mulai menghiasi langit, menandakan hujan akan segera turun. Wooyoung tetap berlari.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu.<br>Semasa aku hidup, aku pernah melarikan diri dari rumahku di Amerika.  
>Tapi aku tidak pernah bercerita kalau waktu itu aku diam-diam membawa sebagian besar harta ayahku dan kabur ke Korea.<br>Saat itu, aku benar-benar berubah menjadi anak nakal.  
>Karena rasa sakit hatiku pada Ayahku, aku berubah menjadi liar.<br>Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahku, dan malah bersenang-senang tanpa batas di Korea menggunakan harta ayahku._

* * *

><p>Wooyoung membuka dengan kasar pintu rumahnya, tanpa melepaskan sepatunya dan menggantikan dengan sandal rumah, Wooyoung berlari ke arah kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sama kasarnya. "HYUNG!" serunya dengan mata memerah. Namun tak ada siapa pun di sana. Wooyoung segera berbalik, kembali berlari ke luar rumah. Tidak mempedulikan nuuna-nya yang sedang berteriak karena sikap tak sopan Wooyoung.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan bermain tiap malam di dalam club.<br>Berfoya-foya, minum, bahkan berjudi pun pernah kulakukan.  
>Dan saat siang tiba, aku keliling kota Seoul menggunakan mobil sport putih yang juga kubeli dari uang ayahku.<br>Kau tahu Wooyoung-ah? Aku sangat nakal dan terlalu sombong saat itu._

* * *

><p>Wooyoung kembali berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang tampak sepi. Jelas saja sudah dua puluh menit berlalu semenjak bel terakhir pulang sekolah. Di halaman sekolah, tanpa sengaja Wooyoung menabrak Junho yang juga berlari keluar gedung sekolah. Mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh duduk karena benturan itu. Keduanya saling menatap dengan mata-mata yang sama bengkak karena tangis.<p>

"M-mianhe," bisik Junho serak. Tapi Wooyoung tak menjawab, tepatnya tatapannya seolah kosong dengan otak yang terasa kacau. Dengan linglung, ia kembali mencoba berdiri, dan kembali berlari menuju taman sekolah di belakang gedung. Sesampainya di sana, dengan terengah-engah, matanya terus bergulir di sepanjang sudut taman, mencari sosok Nichkhun.

"HYUUNG!" ia kembali berteriak dengan serak. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada suara siapa pun yang menjawab.

* * *

><p><em>Karena kenakalanku itulah, aku dihukum oleh Tuhan.<br>Sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang diakibatkan oleh diriku sendiri, seketika itu merenggut semuanya dariku.  
>Tapi Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk menebus segala dosaku.<br>Dengan Love Note yang diberikan padaku, aku ditugaskan untuk membuat orang lain merasakan sebuah kebahagian karena cinta.  
>Dan karena Love Note itu pula, Aku bisa bertemu denganmu.<br>Meski dalam wujud roh, tapi aku cukup senang._

* * *

><p>Hanya sebuah angin bernuansa dingin yang menyambut kedatangan Wooyoung di taman tersebut. "A-andwae... andwae hyung..." serak Wooyoung di sela-sela tangisnya. Setelah ia merasa yakin bahwa tidak ada siapa pun di taman itu. Wooyoung kembali berbalik, meninggalkan taman itu dengan sangat gelisah pergi mencari di tempat lain. Ia benar-benar panik, sangat panik.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ternyata Love Note itu juga yang membuat jembatan antara kita berdua.<br>Karena kau memiliki Love Note itu lah, kau jadi bisa melihatku, mendengarku, menyentuhku, bahkan merasakanku.  
>Aku juga merasa diriku seolah hidup kembali setelah sekian lama.<br>Karena ada kau yang bisa merasakan kehadiranku, Jang Wooyoung.  
>Ada kau yang bisa mendengar seluruh ocehanku.<br>Ada kau yang tertawa karena gurauanku.  
>Ada kau yang mengomel karena kenakalanku.<br>Dan juga ada kau yang tersipu malu karena senyumanku.  
>Meski hanya tiga minggu, tapi kau sudah membuatku sangat bahagia bersamamu.<br>Gomawo..._

* * *

><p>Kakinya yang terus berlari itu karena tergesa-gesa. Membuat Wooyoung tersandung dan terjatuh di atas aspal. Ia meringis merasakan perih pada luka yang muncul di lututnya. Tapi rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Tanpa mempedulikan celana kotor dan robek di bagian lututnya. Wooyoung kembali berdiri, dengan suara isakan pelan yang terdengar begitu lirih dari bibirnya yang terus gemetar. "Khunnie-hyung~" gumamnya lagi. Dan namja itu kembali memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aku sangat terkejut ketika kau mengembalikan Love Note itu padaku.<br>Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak ingin menerimanya.  
>Tapi karena saat itu kau terlihat sangat bersemangat.<br>Apalagi setelah mendengar niat baikmu untuk membahagiakan teman-temanmu.  
>Aku jadi tidak tega untuk menolaknya.<br>Lagipula, aku sudah yakin. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus pergi dari sisimu.  
>Karena sejak awal, kita sudah berbeda Uyongie.<br>Mianhe..._

* * *

><p>Langkah kaki Wooyoung pun berhenti. Tepat di sebuah jalan yang sering ia lewati ketika pulang sekolah. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Wooyoung, di sinilah ia berjalan dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya, tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan bagaimana sebuah kaleng kosong menghantam kepalanya dari belakang saat itu, dan mendapati Nichkhun yang berjalan lesu karena kehilangan love note-nya saat itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kuharap kau mau mengerti Uyongie...<br>Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya selama ini.  
>Dan aku sungguh benar-benar minta maaf padamu.<br>Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini secara langsung padamu.  
>Karena mungkin saat ini,<br>Kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi..._

* * *

><p>Tubuh Wooyoung gemetar, kakinya yang sejak tadi melemas, akhirnya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Ia terjatuh bersimpuh di atas aspal tersebut. Dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi tak mau berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.<p>

"W-waeyo?" gumamnya lirih dengan bibir gemetar. "WAEYO HYUNG? !" teriaknya serak kemudian.

* * *

><p><em>Mungkin sangat tidak pantas untuk mengungkapkannya.<br>Tapi aku tetap ingin memberitahukanmu.  
>Meski aku roh, aku tetap saja memiliki perasaan ini terhadapmu...<em>

* * *

><p>Tangis Wooyoung semakin pecah. Tapi suaranya sedikit tersamarkan dengan bunyi halilintar di atas sana yang juga makin keras. Bersamaan dengan tetes air hujan yang membasahi bumi, makin detik berlalu, semakin deras pula air itu turun. Membasahi seluruh tubuh Wooyoung.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sarangheyo Jang Wooyoung...<br>Neomu- neoumu Sarangheyo...  
>Keurigo (dan)<br>Anyong...  
>(Selamat tinggal)<br>by  
>Nichkhun.<em>

* * *

><p>"ANDWAEEE...!" teriakan memilukan itu tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan lirih menyakitkan di antara derasnya suara hujan beserta gemuruh halilintar di sekitarnya.<p>

"Jebal hyung..." bisik Wooyoung. Tangannya yang gemetar, karena dingin yang menusuk tulangnya beserta perihnya yang menghujam jantungnya, ia meremas dadanya sendiri. "...k-kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja...hiks..."

"Aaarghhhh! Hiks...hiks..." Wooyoung meremas kepalanya sambil menangis sekencang-kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis begitu memilukan dengan rasa sakit bukan main di hatinya. Bahkan ketika IU kecelakaan, ia tak pernah menangis sekencang ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang suster yang secara rutin ditugaskan untuk mengecek kondisi pasien di ruangan 235 pada jadwal yang sudah ditentukan secara berkala. Dikejutkan dengan perkembangan pasien bernama Lee Ji Eun. Jari tangannya yang perlahan bergerak, bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang juga perlahan terbuka, menampakkan sepasang mata obisidian yang memandang linglung. Membuat suster itu memekik tertahan.

"D-dokter! Dokter!" dan Suster itu dengan tergesa-gesa berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Ketika pandangan IU yang semula buram dan berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk, penglihatannya mulai jelas. Yang tampak pertama kali dalam pandangannya adalah sosok tembus pandang namja baby face yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Nichkhun tersenyum senduh ke arahnya, tapi lebih tampak seperti senyuman miris.

"Aku sudah mengambulkan permintaanmu, Lee JiEun-sshi..." gumamnya lirih.

Bibir IU yang masih tertupi alat bantu pernapasan, hanya bisa bergerak pelan tanpa suara, tapi Nichkhun cukup bisa memahami arti dari gerakan bibir itu. "Gomawo, Nichkhun-sshi..." bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti, sosok tubuh Nichkhun pun menghilang, beserta anggukan dan senyuman lembutnya. Tepat setelah itu dokter dan dua suster datang memeriksa kondisi IU.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Junsu merasa aneh semenjak ia memasuki sekolah pagi ini, hampir seluruh murid yang ia temui, memandang ke arah Junsu sambil tersenyum geli. Seolah ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian pada pagi hari ini.<p>

Baru memasuki gedung sekolah, seorang yeoja cantik yang ia kenal sebagai adik kelasnya di tingkat pertama bernama Baek Suzy menghadangnya. Sambil tersenyum cantik menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Oppa."

"Waeyo Suzy-ah?" tanya Junsu heran.

Suzy mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk panda yang sedang memegang papan bertuliskan 'I love you.'

Junsu mengambil gantungan kunci cute itu sambil menatap Suzy heran. "Kau–"

"Bukan dariku Oppa," potong Suzy cepat.

"Lalu dari siapa?"

Suzy mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum misterius. Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi dengan melompat kecil sambil bersenandung riang, membuat rambut panjangnya sedikit terlambai karena gerakannya.

Junsu menyerngit heran, kemudian memutuskan untuk acuh meski dirinya penasaran. Menyimpan gantungan kunci itu di sakunya sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan. Setelah ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan hendak menuju kelasnya, kali ini Jung Jinwoon (maknae 2am), namja tinggi yang sekelas dengan Chansung itu mencegatnya sambil tersenyum cute pada Junsu.

"Hyung~" panggilnya sedikit manja membuat Junsu kembali menyerngit heran melihat tingkah para dongsaengnya pagi ini.

"Waeyo Woonie?"

Jinwoon mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Junsu. "Untukmu, tapi bukan dariku," setelah mengatakan hal itu sambil meletakkan sapu tangan tersebut di tangan Junsu. Jinwoon segera melangkah pergi tanpa mempersilahkan hyung-nya itu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Junsu membuka lipatan sapu tangan itu yang ternyata bergambar kartun panda yang memegang batang bambu, dan juga dengan gambar bendera yang terikat di ujung gambar bambu itu bertuliskan china 'Wo Ai Ni'.

Lagi-lagi Junsu menyerngit heran. Tapi kembali bersikap acuh dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Kira-kira siapa yang sudah mengerjainya seharian ini. Seingat Junsu, ulang tahunnya sudah lewat empat bulan yang lalu. Kalau pun ini april moop, bukannya sekarang sudah tanggal 15 april?

Baru saja Junsu duduk di bangkunya dengan nyaman. Jaebeom datang menghampirinya, meletakkan sebuah earphone di atas mejanya. Earphone berwana putih dengan gambar chibi panda di masing-masing sisinya, dan di gangang melengkung bagian kepalanya, bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Aishiteru'.

"Untukmu," kata Jaebeom sambil tersenyum.

Junsu melongo terkejut. "Jangan bilang kalau semua ini darimu?"

Tapi Jaeboem menggeleng. "Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu, baby," katanya sedikit bercanda sambil menegedipkan matanya.

"Kalau gitu dari siapa?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Tapi lagi-lagi Jaebeom hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum misterius, dan melenggang pergi kembali ke bangkunya.

Setelah bel berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama bahasa inggris dimulai, ternyata kejadian aneh itu kembali menimpa Junsu. Di akhir pelajaran, sebelum guru Jeong Ji-hoon, atau yang biasa dipanggil Rain itu keluar kelas. Ia menghampiri meja Junsu dan meletakkan bulpoin putih dengan pinggiran hitam bertuliskan huruf 'Aku mencintaimu' (dalam bahasa Indonesia), dan di ujung pennya ada panda kecilnya. Guru muda itu tersenyum cute dengan menyipitkan matanya sambil berujar ramah, "Untukmu Kin Junsu, dari someone, but it's not from me."

Junsu sempat dibuat menganga melihatnya. Sementara seisi kelas lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius ke arahnya. Bahkan guru terpopuler di sekolahnya itu, Rain, melakukan hal ini padanya. Junsu tak habis pikir, siapa dibalik semua ini.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kejadian aneh itu malah bertambah parah meninpa Junsu. Ia yang baru saja keluar kelas dan hendak menuju ke kelas Taecyeon (mereka memang seangkatan tapi beda kelas). Beberapa murid yang ia kenal, mulai dari junior sampai senior angkatannya, mulai dari killer smile JB sampai dengan wakil ketua osis Sohee (Wondergirls). Menghampiri Junsu dan memberikan boneka kecil panda yang memeluk bantalan love pada Junsu, satu siswa satu boneka panda, tapi karena banyaknya siswa yang menghampirinya itu lebih dari sepuluh orang dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun selain sebuah senyuman misterius. Membuat Junsu kesal sekaligus kewalahan dengan tumpukan boneka panda di kedua tangannya.

"YACH!" dan akhirnya dia berteriak kesal. Tapi para siswa itu tidak mempedulikannya dan malah pergi meninggalkan Junsu sendirian di tengah koridor itu. "Aissh... Jijja!" dengusnya kesal. Meski begitu ia tak ingin melepaskan tumpukan beberapa boneka panda itu di tangannya yang mulai berat. Junsu tentu saja tidak tega untuk menjatuhkan satu pun boneka yang menurutnya sangat cute, apalagi ini tentang panda kesayangannya.

"Yach, Junsunie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara berat yang dikenal betul sebagai milik Taecyeon, membuat Junsu segera berbalik menghadap namja tinggi yang sekarang mulai terkekeh dengan kondisi Junsu yang tampak kewalahan dengan tumpukan panda tersebut.

Junsu sedikit mendongak, agar bisa melihat sosok Taecyeon dari atas tumpukan boneka dalam pelukannya. "Yach. Kenapa kau malah tertawa di situ? Palli bantu aku, Taecyeon-ah~"

Tapi Taecyeon malah tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mm... itu..." perlahan ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggungnya. Menunjukkan sebuah boneka panda yang jauh lebih besar dari boneka-boneka dalam pelukan Junsu. Boneka panda yang besarnya setengah dari badan Taecyeon itu, memeluk sebuah bantal merah berebentuk hati yang bertuliskan benang putih: 'Sarangheyo Kim Junsu'.

"M-mwoya?" tanya Junsu gugup.

"Ehm, u-untukmu," Taecyeon sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia begitu gugup. Kemana kepercayaan dirinya tadi selama ini? "Kali ini semuanya dariku, Ok Taecyeon."

"K-kau...di belakang semua ini?" Junsu ikut merona ketika melihat sekilas wajah Taecyeon tampak sedikit memerah.

Taecyeon mengangguk antusias dengan mata yang berbinar melihat wajah merah Junsu. "Ndeh. A-aku bermaksud menembakmu." tapi Taecyeon masih tak bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Junsu mengerjap lucu, sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak lantang untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang luar biasa. "YACH! Begini kah caramu menembakku? Kenapa harus melibatkan satu sekolahan? !"

Seketika itu Taecyeon langsung cemberut karena seruan Junsu. "Apa boleh buat. Aku hanya ingin membuat ini jadi lebih spesial, dan aku ingin seluruh sekolahan tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku!" balas Taecyeon sengit.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu yakin kalau aku akan menerimamu? hah!"

Raut wajah Taecyeon berubah merengut kecewa, ia menunduk tanpa menyadari kalau wajah Junsu sudah memerah bukan main. "Apa..." Taecyeon berbisik lirih. "...perkiraanku salah lagi?"

Junsu menghela nafas kesal karena begitu cepatnya Taecyeon mengambil kesinpulan. Tapi healaan nafas itu di salah artikan Taecyeon sebagai rasa menyesal.

"Ah. Kalau begitu lupakan saja semuanya Junsunie. Anggap saja ini semua tak pernah terjadi–"

"Pabbo," desis Junsu di sela ocehan Taecyeon.

"–Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku–"

Seluruh boneka panda dalam pelukan Junsu terjatuh begitu saja dan berserakan di lantai.

"–tapi kita masih–"

Satu langkah diambil Junsu untuk lebih dekat dengan Taecyeon.

"–bisa bertem–hmpf!"

Kata 'teman' itu tak pernah bisa diselesaikan Taecyeon karena mulutnya seketika itu terkunci dengan bibir Junsu. Mata Taecyeon membulat, menyadari posisi Junsu yang menjinjit di depannya sambil menangkup kedua pipi tirus Taecyeon dan mencium bibirnya. Menekan bibir Taecyeon lembut sambil menutup matanya, tidak lama, karena niat Junsu hanya untuk mendiami ocehan Taecyeon dan membuat Taecyeon segera sadar akan balasan dari perasaannya sendiri.

Setelahnya, Junsu menarik mundur kepalanya dengan gugup dan kembali berdiri seperti biasa. Dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk menutupi rona meras di wajahnya. "Aissh... jijja," dengusnya pura-pura kesal sambil menatap beberapa boneka panda yang berserakan di lantai koridor sekitar mereka. "Kenapa panda-panda-ku malah kena imbasnya? Jadi kotor 'kan?"

Junsu hendak membungkuk untuk mengambil salah satu boneka tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti karena kedua lengannya tiba-tiba di cengkram dan di tarik ke atas untuk kembali menjijit, sedetik kemudian bibirnya terkunci.

Giliran mata sipit Junsu yang melebar karena gerakan tiba-tiba Taecyeon yang menciumnya. Sementara boneka panda terbesar dalam pegangan Taecyeon tadi, ikut terjatuh di samping mereka.

"Mmmhn!" Junsu mulai ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati cumbuan Taecyeon yang makin melumat dan menginvasi mulut Junsu. Ia berusaha mem-pabbo-kan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempedulikan di mana sebenarnya mereka saat ini. Tapi dalam pikiran jernihnya, Junsu yakin, esok hari dia dan Taecyeon akan menjadi topik pembicaraan panas di sekolahnya. Tapi, siapa yang peduli?

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra_love_by_2PM<strong>

**Taecyeon: Kimi to dokomademo  
><strong>(_Selama aku bersamamu, aku tidak peduli kemana kita akan pergi)_

**Go new days afuredasu omoi todoke.**  
><em>(Menuju hari baru, menciptakan kenangan yang berkesan)<em>

**Go ready go! Sou futari no Ultra Love itsumademo oh!  
><strong>_(Bersiap untuk pergi! Tentu saja, Ultra Love kita bertahan selamanya oh!)_

**Junsu: Hajimite kanjita unmei shinjite kenmei anata e O****neway  
><strong>(_Begitu mudahnya aku percaya pada takdir semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, hanya denganmu)_

**Try try itsudemo lovin' lovin' lovin' you.**  
><em>(Selalu mencintamu selamanya)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Wooyoung menghela nafas gugup, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa takutnya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memegang kenop pintu ruangan 235, mendorongnya dan memasuki kamar pasien tersebut. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok IU yang duduk di atas ranjang, bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, dengan umma-nya yang menemaninya duduk di samping ranjang, sedang menyuapi bubur hangat pada IU.<p>

"Cukup Umma, sudah kubilang aku bisa makan sendiri," ujar IU dengan suara pelan yang masih terdengar tanpa tenaga. Ah, Wooyoung nyaris melupakan suara lembut itu.

"Aniya JiEun-ah, umma masih sangat merindukanmu. Biarkan umma yang menyuapimu sampai selesai, arraso?" balas yeoja itu lembut sambil menatap sendu pada IU.

IU menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk kecil. "Arraso Umma." Manik matanya tanpa sengaja bergulir pelan ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan sosok Wooyoung yang berdiri di sana. Seketika itu manik mata obisidian itu berbinar senang. "Wooyoung Oppa!" serunya riang, meski tidak begitu keras karena tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit.

Wooyoung tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman gembira dari IU. "Annyeong~" sapanya dengan senyuman lebar yang sebenarnya sedikit dipaksakan sambil melambai pada IU, dan kemudian sedikit membungkuk pada ummanya IU.

Namja chabby itu melangkah masuk dan mendekati IU. "Tada~" ujarnya tersenyum riang sambil menunjukkan rangkaian bunga tulip putih favorit IU dari balik punggungnya.

Tapi IU malah mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Wooyoung menyerngit heran.

"Aku memang menyukai ini. Tapi aku lebih senang lagi kalau Oppa memelukku~" rengeknya manja sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Wooyoung terkekeh geli. Ia pun menuruti keinginan yeoja manis itu, membungkukkan sedikit bandannya untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkuh yang sekarang agak menghangat dari biasanya. Memeluknya.

"Oppa," bisik IU pelan dalam pelukan Wooyoung.

"Hm?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," entah kenapa kalimat yang seharusnya penuh akan kegembiraan itu malah terdengar lirih. "Kau juga merindukanku, 'kan? Oppa?"

Lidah Wooyoung mendadak terasa keluh. Rasa bersalah yang luar biasa besar menimpa bebannya. Padahal kemarin ia nyaris berpaling dari IU dan lebih memilih bersama Nichkhun, jika saja Nichkhun tidak mendadak pergi meninggalkannya. Apa ini semua hukuman yang sengaja diberikan Tuhan padanya? Karena ia nyaris saja menorehkan sebuah luka pada yeoja polos seperti IU yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Wooyoung berdehem, ia menutup matanya sambil mengangguk pelan. "N-ndeh," tapi ia tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran dari suaranya. "A-aku..." ia mulai menitikkan air mata, entah itu tangis sedih karena kehilangan Nichkhun, atau malah tangis bahagia karena akhirnya IU kembali padanya. Wooyoung tak tahu, karena perasaannya begitu kacau, tercampur aduk menjadi satu yang malah membuat Wooyoung bingung. "Aku juga merindukanmu..." ujarnya pelan kemudian dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada IU.

Mungkin, memang inilah yang terbaik untuknya. Pada akhirnya, ia kembali lagi dari awal...

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunWooIU~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah ruangan hampa tanpa batas, di mana semuanya yang tampak hanya berwana putih. Nichkhun berjalan lesu sambil menunduk dalam. Ia berada dalam antrian para roh menuju gerbang besar yang tampak bercaya. Begitu gilirannya tiba, ia menghadap pada penjaga gerbang terlebih dahulu.<p>

Seorang penjaga berwujud namja yang berwajah 'unik'. Dengan mata kecilnya menatap garang pada Nichkhun. Tulang pipinya yang tirus dan dagunya yanga agak menonjol, membuat tampangnya agak menyeramkan. Penjaga gerbang yang memiliki nama Park Jinyoung atau biasa dipanggil JYP, membuka lembaran per lembar buku tebal di tangannya. Dan kembali menatap garang pada Nichkhun.

"Kau! Keluar dari barisan!" serunya tegas.

"W-waeyo?" Nichkhun mulai takut karena penyambutannya malah diberikan bentakan. "Kenapa aku harus keluar? Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, love note yang dulu kau berikan padaku itu sudah hancur. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan agar diterima masuk ke dalam?"

JYP mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya. Yang penting kau harus keluar dari barisanku dan tidak boleh masuk tanpa seizinku!"

"Kenapa? Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Itu karena namamu belum masuk dalam daftarku tahun ini!" ujar JYP kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku tebalnya. "Karena itu kau tidak boleh masuk secara ilegal. Sekarang pergi! Ka! Palli!" bentak JYP kesal, karena menurutnya Nichkhun telah membuang waktu berharganya.

Nichkhun beringsut mundur ketakutan melihat wajah garang JYP, kemudian ia pun keluar dari barisan dengan langkah tanpa arah. "Aigoo..." desahnya bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Apa ceritanya udah gak menarik lagi chingu? <strong>Review<strong>-nya kok makin berkurang dari kemarin? ***pundung***

Tinggal **satu** chap lagi, moga aja cukup buat ngebahas hubungan Nichkhun-IU, dan nyelesaiin masalah KhunWooIU juga ChanHo...

Kalau masalah TaecSu udah tercoret dalam daftar setelah mereka berciuman tanpa malunya di tengah koridor sekolah *plaak*

* * *

><p><strong>ChaaChulie247<strong>**:** jelmaan? Nggak ah, meski Aya suka dengan Khunyoung maupun WooIu, tetap aja Khun dengan IU itu berebda.. :D  
>hubungan ChanHo di cahp depan yah...<p>

**Doremi saku-chan****:**adikku banyak, bukan hanya satu, dan mereka diam-diam bisa ngeliat fic mesum aya, kalau dilaporin ke umma-nya Aya gimana? O,o

**Nhawoo:**Ndeh,, err... apa alurnya sudah bisa ditebak? :D Gomawo chingu...^^ AMIN~~

**cie maknae**: Amiin~ gomawo..^^ lebih rajin ngereview lagi yah,, :p

**maknaemaknae:**hehehe... Aya update ASAP karena review kemarin banyak yang minta cepet... gomawo..^^

**kyuming:**Wah, tega sekali kau dengan IU, *plaak* siiip! Ini udah kilat kan? ^o^ gomawo chingu… :D

**Ballon:**Apa masih penasaran chingu? Kkk~

**Weniangangel:**hehehe… mumpung lagi renggang waktu, aya sempetin update cepat.. . mianhe, meski tak tega, aya tetep harus memisahkan Khunyoung untuk sementara *tersenyum licik#digebugkin Khunyoung shipper*

**ANDINAsti**: Inget kok chingu…. Kemana aja? O,o  
>untungnya saat mereka ciuman, kagak ada yang lihat, di taman itu kan lagi sepi, terus di bis bagian belakang juga gak ada penumpang kecuali Wooyoung.<br>kalau mau lihat mukanya Chanho, aku pakai wajah mereka di foto akunku kok.. :D  
>Gomawo chingu…^o^<p>

**milikYESUNG:** hehehe…. Taecsu udah lebih sweet gak?  
>Mianhe, kalau ChanHo masih belum beres.. =,= yah, Merdeka! Moga anda menang pemilihan lurah selanjutnya *nah lho? Napa nyambung ke sana?<br>Yop, mari kita sama-sama berjuang :D *ikut melambai bersama Kangin*

**Ostreichweiz**** :** Kkk~ Wooyoung emang maniak eskrim… :D garuk temboknya jangan kelamaan, takut jebol *?*  
>AMinn~ gomawo chingu.. ^^<p>

**Kyumin4ever:**Oke… ^o^ aku juga Khunwoo shipper, Taecsu shipper, Chanho shipper, pokoknya 2pm shipper! :D

**Shymi Oktizen:**mianhe chingu… ChanHo-nya belum kelar,, okeee…. Lanjuuut... ^o^

**Nn:** Hwaiting UN-nya yah chingu~! Mwo? Maksudnya sekuel Khunwoo yg rated M, gitu? *tepar duluan*  
>Aigoo…. Aya juga kangen dengan Jaebeom *pengen nangis*<br>Okee... makasih chingu~ Aminn~  
>AIssh,, jangan sampai kebawa pikiran ke UN,, moga UN nya lancer yah chingu… ^o^<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan lupa <strong>Review<strong> ya chingu~

Jebal~ karena dari Review kalian masing-masing, Aya dapat ngumpulin tunjungan buat bayar para cameo yang muncul di chap ini. Bayangin aja chingu. Aya sampai mengontrak hampir seluruh artis **JYP (JB, 2AM, Miss a, Wonder girls)** untuk berperan di chapter ini, **Rain** yang bahkan belum keluar dari wamil, Aya seret sampai ke sini! *lebay#plaak!

JYP sendiri aja, bos dari semua artis di atas, mau Aya jadiin penjaga gerbang *buagh!#ditendang JYP shippers(?)

**R-review… ndeh?** *melemas dengan tampang babak belur

**Nb:** beritahu padaku, berhasil tidaknya misiku membuat anda sempat ikut nangis di chap ini? *smirk#plaak/makin tepar


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback 2 bulan yang lalu.**

Langit cerah di atas sana salah seolah bisa menggambarkan bagaimana gembiranya hati IU. Yeoja itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata untuk bisa menikmati sejuknya udara Seoul yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Setelah itu, ia kembali menyeret koper pink kecilnya sambil mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, IU berseru riang di samping ponselnya. "Yopseyo. Wooyoung oppa! Suprise! Aku pulang. Aku sekarang sudah di Seoul."

"Mwo?" terdengar suara berat di sana terkejut bukan main. "Jijjayo? Tapi kau bilang akan ke Seoul akhir tahun ini, 'kan?"

IU terkekeh. "Mianhe oppa. Aku sedikit berbohong padamu." Dan oborolan sepasang kekasih itu kembali berlanjut lewat telepon. Sementara IU berhenti di pinggiran lampu lalu lintas bersama beberapa orang, menunggu lampu tanda penyebrang jalan berubah menjadi hijau.

Di waktu yang sama, beribu meter tak jauh dari tempat IU, pemuda baby face yang sedang mengendarai mobil sport putihnya itu, sedang menggenakan handset tanpa kabel di telinganya dan menerima telepon yang baru masuk sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Halo Taec, tumben kau menelponku," sapanya ramah sambil nyengir.

Terdengar helaan nafas di ujung salurannya. "Jangan sok polos kau Nic. Kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya keluargamu mencarimu, hah?"

Nichkhun terkekeh. "Kenapa kau begitu serius menangapi permintaan keluargaku? Yah, meski pertemanan kita dimulai dari hubungan bisnis antara ayah kita semenjak di amerika dulu. Sebagai teman kau seharusnya lebih membelaku daripada ayahku."

Taecyeon mendesah. "Ini bukan tentang aku membela siapa. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Sampai kapan kau akan terus putus sekolah seperti ini? Jangan membuat ayahmu terus khawatir."

"Ck, ck, ck," nada suara Nichkhun terdengar di buat-buat. "Sejak kapan kau mengomel seperti orang tua. Aku yakin ayahku di sana tidak sepenuhnya mengkhawatirkanku, yang dia takuti adalah seberapa banyak uangnya yang kuhabiskan di sini." Nichkhun tertawa lirih sambil menoleh ke samping, tanpa melihat jalan di depannya.

Di tempat IU, saking asiknya mengobrol dengan Wooyoung di teleponnya. Ia baru sadar kalau lampu hijau untuk penyebrangan jalan sejak tadi menyala. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sebelum lampu itu kembali berubah merah, IU menyeret paksa koper pink-nya untuk menyebrang di jalan raya. Naasnya, roda kopernya sedikit tersandung aspal trotoar, sontak membuat IU terjerembab jatuh di tengah jalan. Baru saja ia berdiri untuk membersihkan roknya, sebuah mobil sport putih tak jauh darinya melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Sang pengendara, Nichkhun, hanya bisa melotot kaget begitu sadar akan sosok yeoja yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Meski ia sudah berusaha menghindar dengan membanting stir ke arah kiri, samping bemper mobilnya masih sempat menyerempet tubuh mungil IU, membuat badan yeoja itu terpelanting ke depan karena benturan itu.

Sementara Nichkhun yang sangat panik itu, semakin panik ketika mobil dari arah berlawanan melaju ke arahnya, dan kecelakaan beruntut itu pun terjadi. Mobil Nichkhun berguling terbalik, tak jauh dari tempat IU pingsan tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang mengalirkan darah.

Dan kedua ponsel yang sama-sama masih terhubung dengan Wooyoung dan Taecyeon, hanya bisa berseru kaget karena mendengar suara-suara ribut yang aneh.

"IU! Chagiya? Yobseyo?"

"Nichk? Hey, Nichkhun? What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary:** Ketika Taecyeon bertemu dengan Wooyoung di rumah sakit tempo hari lalu. Itu bukan karena sebuah kebetulan semata. Di mana Wooyoung baru saja menjenguk IU, ia tak tahu kalau Taecyeon juga baru saja menjenguk Nichkhun.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana. =.='

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p>Chansung baru saja ingin menikmati makan siangnya yang tampak begitu menggairahkan di hadapannya, yah, meski sebenarnya makanan apapun itu selalu tampak menggairahkan di depan Hwang Chansung, si beruang yang hobi makan. Tapi ddbongki yang berada di sumpitnya itu terpaksa ia tahan begitu melihat seorang yeoja manis duduk di hadapannya sambil memanggil Chansung antusias.<p>

"Chansung-sshi."

"Waeyo SoEun-sshi?" tanya Chansung, dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya. Tak ingin menanggapi serius ucapan teman yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelas Junho dan Wooyoung.

SoEun tampak ragu-ragu dan sedikit malu-malu, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ku dengar, kau dengan Junho sudah putus. Apa itu benar?"

Jangan salahkan Chansung ketika ia tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya sendiri karena pertanyaan SoEun yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ia menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan mulut terbuka, sambil buru-buru mengambil air minumya. Setelah ia rasa kerongkongannya tidak lagi tersedak, ia kembali menatap heran pada So Eun.

"Chansung-sshi? Kau dengar aku 'kan?" tanya So Eun sekali lagi sambil mengibaskan tangan di hadapan chansung yang sedang melongo padanya.

"Ah? Ndeh," jawab Chansung sedikit linglung.

"Apa aku benar? Kalau kalian sudah putus? Habisnya, sejak dua hari lalu, aku tidak pernah melihat kalian jalan bareng," So Eun menghela nafas. "Biasanya 'kan kalian sangat lengket," tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lirih.

Chansung semakin menyerngit heran. Kenapa yeoja ini begitu memperhatikan hubungan mereka? Ah, benar. Chansung baru ingat. Kim So Eun adalah satu diantara para yeoja yang tak pernah absen pergi ke klub dance setiap harinya hanya untuk menemui Junho dan membawakannya minuman atau pun handuk padanya. Tapi kebiasaannya itu sudah berhenti semenjak berita jadiannya Chansung dan Junho sebulan yang lalu tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Bukannya saat itu Chansung sendiri yang menembak Junho dengan tidak malunya dan sangat lantang di kelasnya, ah ya, karena pengaruh love note tentunya.

Chansung mengemut sumpitnya sambil menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. "Mmm... sebenarnya Junho memang memintaku putus kemarin lusa–"

"Jiijayo? !" seru So Eun cepat tanpa membiarkan Chansung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ndeh." Chansung mengangguk dengan wajah innocent-nya. Masih belum mengerti.

Seketika itu mata So Eun berbinar cerah. "Gomapta Chansung-shhi," ujarnya lebih lembut sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Lanjutkan makanmu dengan banyak yah, semoga kau sehat selalu," tambahnya lagi sok manis sambil meninggalkan kantin tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tampak sangat bahagia.

Chansung yang masih melongo, menatap kepergian So Eun sambil menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. Dan tiga detik kemudian, ia melotot terkejut. "Jangan-jangan..."

Emosi Chansung mendadak naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Aura hitam merayap menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, ia meremas sumpitnya terlalu keras, membuat sepasang batang kayu kecil itu, terbelah menjadi dua. "Tidak akan kubiarkan," desisnya penuh kebencian.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Hah~" Junho menghela nafas sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas lantai di tengah-tengah ruangan club dance. Matanya menerawang ke atas hanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjadi gelap karena sebuah handuk mendarat di atas wajahnya. Junho menarik handuk kecil putih itu dari wajahnya dan melihat Eunhyuk –sang pelempar handuk– duduk selonjoran di sampingnya dengan botol minuman di tangannya. Diikuti oleh Minho yang duduk di sisi lain Junho.<p>

Setelah meminum setengah air dari botol itu. Eunhyuk melirik Junho yang lagi-lagi melanjutkan menatap langit-langit, menerawang. "Yach!" Eunhyuk mengetuk kening Junho, menyadarkannya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Junho meringis sambil balas menatap kesal pada Eunhyuk. "Gwencana hyung. Gwencana."

Sementara Minho mengambil sisa botol minuman Eunhyuk dan ikut meminumnya hingga habis. "Kau tidak seperti biasanya hyung," sahut Minho kemudian.

"Maksudmu?" Junho menyerngit, masih berbaring di lantai sambil memandang Minho.

"Kau terlalu cepat lelah, dan konsentrasimu sering kacau."

"Minho-yah benar!" sahut Eunhyuk, kemudian menatap sinis pada Junho. "Kalau kau terus begini. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari 'Dream team' sekolah kita dan menggantikannya dengan Donghae!"

"Yach! Hyung!" protes Junho sambil menarik diri dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya gitu. Lagipula Donghae hyung itu angkatanmu. Mana bisa mewakili kelas dua, seangkatanku," bela Junho cepat.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sesaat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan merengkrut Yoseob saja."

"Hyuung!" rengek Junho melemas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau makanya cepat kembalilah seperti semula!" omel Eunhyuk kesal.

Junho cemberut sambil mengangguk pelan. "Arraso."

"Oh ya hyung," sahut Minho. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Wooyoung hyung ke club kita lagi. Chansung hyung juga. Biasanya kan dia setia melihat latihanmu."

Junho mendengus kesal mendengar nama Chansung. Ia lalu kembali berbaring di atas lantai dengan lipatan kedua tangan sebagai bantalnya. "Sejak pacarnya sadar dari koma kemarin. Wooyoung akan langsung mengujungi rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah." Junho menutup matanya. "Kalau Chansung..." Junho sendiri merasa lidahnya aneh karena tak menyebut 'Channie' lagi. "... mollayo. Aku juga tidak mau tahu tentangnya."

Minho dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dalam diam, lalu mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa inti masalah dari Junho.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunWooIU~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Senyuman bahagia IU tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ia sungguh menikmati pemandangan taman yang ia lewati dan udara sejuk yang bisa ia hirup, di belakang gedung rumah sakit, meski ia hanya bisa duduk di kursi roda yang didorong Wooyoung.<p>

Tubuhnya masih belum pulih sempurna sejak komanya dalam dua bulan, karena itu otot-ototnya tak bisa dipaksakan untuk bergerak secepatnya, apalagi hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya ketika berjalan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan IU yang selalu menampakkan wajah berbinar bahagia. Wooyoung malah berjalan sambil mendorong kursi roda IU dengan tatapan kosong, seolah pikirannya benar-benar blank saat itu.

"Oppa!" panggil IU dengan senyuman mengembang sambil menengadah kebelakang. Namun senyuman IU langsung lenyap ketika melihat wajah sendu Wooyoung yang tampak linglung.

"Ah! Ndeh?" Wooyoung tersentak, padahal IU memanggilnya tidak dengan cara mengagetkan.

IU kembali menatap ke depan, dan diam-diam menghela napas pelan yang tersirat akan rasa kecewa tanpa Wooyoung sadari. Niatnya yang ingin diambilkan sebuah bunga tulip kuning tak jauh dari mereka, lenyap seketika. Pandangannya pun berubah senduh.

"Waeyo chagiya?" tanya Wooyoung heran, menyadari mood IU yang berubah.

IU tersenyum lemah. "Aku punya sebuah cerita yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu oppa."

Wooyoung ikut tersenyum kecil, meski senyuman itu tak bisa selebar dulu lagi. "Katakan saja. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalau aku selalu senang dengan ceritamu," kata Wooyoung sambil terus mendorong pelan kursi roda IU, mengajaknya menelusuri taman tersebut. "Pasti sebuah kisah yang happy ending lagi," sambung Wooyoung dengan sedikit terkekeh riang.

Tapi IU menggeleng pelan. "Aniya oppa," kata IU. "Kisah ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Karena cerita ini belum memiliki akhirnya. Entah itu happy ending atau sad ending," bisik IU lirih.

Wooyoung mulai merasa aneh dengan ucapan IU. Kenapa yeoja yang biasa selalu riang itu, kini terdengar begitu putus asa? Dan lagi, bukannya dulu dia paling benci dengan sebuah kisah yang sad ending dan selalu ngotot kalau setiap kisah seseorang di dunia ini pasti happy ending. Kenapa sekarang IU lebih terdengar... mau menerima keduanya?

"Kau tahu oppa? Selama aku tidur..." IU memulai dengan nada lemah seperti tadi. "...Aku banyak bermimpi."

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Wooyoung penasaran.

"Aku bermimpi, kalau aku bisa melihat semuanya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa melihatku."

Langkah Wooyoung terhenti. Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak. "Melihat... semuanya?" ulang Wooyoung sedikit ragu.

"Ndeh." IU mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong ke depan. "Ini seperti kau bisa melihat semua di sekitarmu. Tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa melihatmu. Kau bisa memandang mereka sepuasmu, tapi kau tidak pernah bisa menggapainya dan merasakannya. Kau selalu berada di antara mereka, tapi tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanmu. Seolah kau selalu bersama mereka, tapi hanya kau seorang yang merasakan kesepian."

IU menunduk. "Rasanya... begitu menyedihkan," bisiknya lirih.

Wooyoung hendak menepuk bahu IU. Namun terhenti karena IU mendadak mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah berbinar. "Tapi oppa. Rasa sedih itu langsung menghilang ketika aku bertemu dengan namja tampan yang senasib denganku."

"Mwo?" Wooyoung menyerngit heran.

IU kembali memandang ke depan sambil tersenyum senang. "Dia sangat tampan. Bahkan aku bersumpah, jika saja aku bertemu dengannya sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Yach!" protes Wooyoung.

IU terkekeh kecil. "Kau juga mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya oppa."

"Aissh!" Wooyoung mendengus kesal. "Berhentilah bercanda." dan ia kembali mendorong pelan kursi IU.

"Tapi aku serius oppa~" kata IU kemudian setelah menghentikan kekehannya. "Dia bahkan berkata akan mengabulkan seluruh permohonanku demi menebus kesalahannya."

"Kesalahannya?"

"Ndeh. Dia bilang ini semua gara-gara dia, makanya aku jadi seperti ini. Tapi aku sendiri masih belum mengerti maksudnya apa? Bahkan itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu namja itu," IU memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Wooyoung mengangguk-ngangguk, meski sebenarnya ia juga tidak begitu mengerti."Lalu, kau meminta apa padanya?"

"Aku memintanya untuk mencarimu dan menjagamu dengan baik."

"Terus?" Wooyoung terus memancing. Meski sebenarnya ia tak begitu tertarik dengan cerita IU yang menurutnya memiliki imajinasi yang tinggi.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, dia menemuiku dan bilang sudah menemukanmu. Ah, tidak." IU menggeleng tiba-tiba. "Dia bilang kalau kau yang menemukannya. Bahkan namja itu bilang, kau bisa melihatnya dan mendengarnya, meski kau tak bisa melihatku sama sekali."

Langkah Wooyoung lagi-lagi berhenti seketika. Firasat tak enaknya kembali menyergap hatinya. "Aku...yang menemukannya?" Kenapa Wooyoung semakin curiga dengan cerita IU?

IU mengangguk tanpa menatap Wooyoung di belakangnya. "Kau bahkan menendangkan kaleng kosong ke kepalanya." IU terkekeh.

Sementara mata Wooyoung melebar tak percaya memandang IU.

"Semenjak saat itu. Dia selalu datang ke padaku dan menceritakan tentang dirimu oppa. Aku senang mendengar ceritanya, karena dari namja itu, aku tahu kalau kau masih bisa tersenyum senang dan tidak lagi terbebani oleh diriku. Aku merasa sangat legah."

Entah kenapa Wooyoung malah merasa sangat bersalah. Kedua tangannya terlepas dari pegangan kursi roda, dan tergantung lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Perasaan menyesal yang begitu dalam lagi-lagi hinggap dalam beban punggungnya.

IU tersenyum senang sambil menerawang ke depan tanpa mengetahui wajah shock Wooyoung di belakangnya. Tapi tiga detik kemudian IU menghela nafas kesal sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Tapi aku sempat dibuat kesal pada namja itu. Kau tahu tidak oppa? Meski sedikit ragu, dia akhirnya mengaku padaku kalau dia sudah menciummu lebih dari satu kali."

Wooyoung mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga urat-urat dalam kepalan tangan itu menonjol seolah ingin keluar dari kulit putih tersebut.

IU menghela nafas kecewa. "Dan aku terpaksa memaafkannya. Karena sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta padamu," lirih IU.

Dada Wooyoung terasa begitu sesak, dan matanya mendadak mulai memanas. Ia merasa marah, sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, ia datang lagi padaku, tapi dengan wajah yang sangat sedih," IU terus melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa mengetahui kondisi Wooyoung di belakangnya. "Dia berkali-kali minta maaf padaku, dan mengatakan semuanya akan berakhir. Karena kau sudah mengembalikan buku–"

"CUKUP!" seru Wooyoung. Tak sadar suaranya telah meninggi dan berhasil membentak IU.

Yeoja itu tersentak bukan main. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan. Ini pertama kalinya Wooyoung membentak dirinya begitu keras. IU menunduk dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam. "Mi-mianhe..." suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih. Yeoja manis itu masih terlalu polos untuk diperlakukan kasar secara mendadak. "J-jeongmal mianhe oppa... hiks..." dan ia terisak kecil di balik rambut panjang yang jatuh di kedua sisi wajahya yang menunduk.

Rasa bersalah Wooyoung tak bisa lebih besar lagi dari ini. Ketika ia menyadari sudah menyakiti lebih dalam yeoja yang tampak begitu rapuh di hadapannya. "A-aniya..." suara Wooyoung juga ikut serak dan bergetar. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf."

Wooyoung sedikit membungkuk, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul leher IU dari belakang, dan membenamkan dahinya pada bahu IU. "Mianhe..." gumamnya. "Mianhe, mianhe, mianhe, m-mianhe..." suara Wooyoung semakin serak dan bergetar bersamaan dengan air penyesalan yang menetes di bahu IU.

"J-jeongmal mianhe. Ini semua... s-salahku." Wooyoung semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada tubuh hangat IU, dan IU membalasnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Wooyoung yang melingkari lehernya. Tapi isakan yeoja itu malah semakin menjadi. Lebih keras dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan dengan rasa sakit mendalam di hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi chagiya..." bisik Wooyoung lirih. "...aku janji," ucapnya di sela tangis kecilnya.

Sepoi angin yang melewati pepohonan di taman itu, sedikit menerpa Wooyoung dan IU. Mengiringi tangis kecil di antara mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~TaecSu~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Langkah Junsu untuk memasuki lift rumah sakit di hadapannya terhenti karena tepukan Taecyeon di bahunya. "Kau duluan saja ya chagiya. Aku mau menjenguk temanku dulu. Baru aku akan menyusulmu di ruangan yeojachingu-nya Wooyoung," kata Taecyeon.<p>

"Temanmu?" Junsu menyerngit heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Taecyeon tersenyum. "Nanti akan kuceritakan padamu."

Tapi Junsu semakin menyerngit, menatap tajam penuh kecurigaan pada Taecyeon. Kenapa sikap Taecyeon seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Taecyeon menghela nafas. "Percayalah padaku chagiya~ dia hanya temanku. Arraso?"

Tapi Junsu masih kesal dengan sikap Taecyeon. "Terserah padamu." ia lalu berbalik hendak memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka. Tapi lagi-lagi ia terhenti, karena tarikan mendadak dari Taecyeon di lengannya. Membalik paksa tubuhnya kembali berhadapan dengan Taecyeon dan sebuah bonus ciuman tiba-tiba mendarat di bibir Junsu.

Meski tidak lama seperti ciuman mereka biasanya. Tapi tetap saja itu selalu bisa membuat jantung Junsu berdegup kencang, dengan wajah yang memerah setelah ciuman singkat itu berakhir.

Taecyeon menyeringai nakal di hadapan Junsu yang merona hebat. "Jangan sering marah padaku chagiya~ Itu malah membuatku tak tahan untuk mencium wajah cutemu," bisiknya dengan sedikit mendesah di telinga Junsu, bermaksud menggodanya. Dan Taecyeon mengemut sisi pertengahan leher Junsu sekilas, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang membeku di tempatnya.

Sepertinya Junsu benar-benar harus kuat berhadapan dengan Ok Taecyeon, mantan sahabatnya yang sudah berubah drastis memperlakukannya lebih lembut, bahkan sangaaaat lembut sehingga membuat Junsu merinding sendiri dan patut memasang rambu waspada jika mereka hanya berdua saja.

Junsu menghela nafas. Tapi meski begitu, Kim Junsu tetap menyukainya. Bahkan ia sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya. Tangannya memegang pertengahan leher bekas emutan kekasihnya tadi, dan Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum malu sekaligus geli sendiri.

.

.

.

Taecyeon menatap kasihan pada pasien yang terbaring koma di depannya. Namja berwarga Thailand dengan tag nama pasien 'Nichkhun Buckh Horvejkul' berbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan berbagai peralatan rumah sakit yang terhubung padanya.

Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Cepatlah bangun Nichk," gumamnya pelan.

"Ini sudah dua bulan lebih lamanya..." lanjutnya lagi. "...yeoja yang kau tabrak itu, bahkan sudah bangun sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jadi kapan kau juga akan terbangun?"

Tak peduli tidak ada yang menanggapinya, Taecyeon kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang semakin lirih. "Jangan terlalu lama Nichk..."

"...kalau kau terlalu lama istirahat di sini..."

Taecyeon mengepal tangannya kuat.

"...para dokter di sini akan menyerah padamu..." Taecyeon menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi Cepatlah bangun! Hurry! Atau mereka akan melepaskan semua alat bantu ini!" bentak Taecyeon kesal, namun tersirat akan rasa khawatir yang sangat mendalam pada teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Hanya suara denyut nadi begitu lemah yang terdengar dari mesin kotak kecil di kamar tersebut yang membalas seruan Taecyeon seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kudengar Taecyeon dan Junsu berciuman kemarin di tengah koridor sekolah," celetuk Eunhyuk di tengah-tengah perenggangan badannya sebelum memulai kembali latihan dance mereka.<p>

"Jijjayo?" sahut Junho sambil menarik-narik lengannya ke samping, merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu hyung. Soalnya kemarin aku tidak masuk."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. "Sampai kapan kau terus bersedih dalam kesendirianmu, hah? Seharusnya kau juga ikut senang melihat orang terdekatmu mendapatkan kebahagian. Taecyeon dan Junsu, lalu Wooyoung dan yeojachingu-nya yang kau bilang tadi," omel Eunhyuk sok tahu.

Junho mengangguk-ngangguk paham. "Arraso hyung. Aku juga turut bahagia kok melihat hyung berciuman dengan Donghae di toilet tadi."

"YACH!" Wajah Eunnyuk memerah, ia nyaris berhasil menggeplak kepala Junho. Tapi Junho lebih cepat untuk menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik badan Minho yang lebih tinggi darinya. Junho nyengir mengejek pada Eunhyuk dari balik bahu Minho. Sementara Minho sendiri pucat pasi dijadikan tameng oleh hyung-nya.

"Aissh...Jijja!" Eunhyuk mengambil sepatunya. Hendak melemparkannya pada Junho. Entah nanti lemparannya tepat sasaran, atau malah mendarat mengenai wajah Minho, Eunhyuk seolah tak peduli.

Tapi pintu ruangan club terbuka. Berhasil mengurungkan niat Eunhyuk, menarik perhatian Junho, dan membuat Minho bisa bernafas legah.

Yunho, ketua klub dance terbaru, memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara Jaebeom, wakilnya, mengikutinya dari belakang dengan headset yang terpasang di telinganya, berjalan dengan tak acuh pada sekelilingnya.

"Guys, mohon perhatiannya sebentar," sapanya sambil melambai pada anggota-anggota club yang sedang berlatih dalam ruangan. Yunho tersenyum sumringah setelah mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh anggota.

"Ada berita baik hari ini. Kita mendapatkan anggota baru." Yunho menoleh ke arah pintu, memberi isarat agar namja tinggi di luar sana segera masuk.

Junho hanya bisa menganga dengan mata melebar begitu melihat sosok Chansung yang melewati pintu itu dan berdiri di samping Yunho.

"Yup. Ini dia. Hwang Chansung dari tingkatan kedua," jelas Yunho. "Dia bahkan rela melepaskan jabatan ketua club taekwondo untuk bisa masuk ke club ini. Jadi, mohon kalian bisa membantunya. Arraso? Ah! Dia juga punya bakat dance kok."

Nyaris semua anggota bertepuk tangan menyambut Chansung. Tapi tidak untuk Junho. Ia membeku di tempatnya begitu sadar tatapan Chansung terarah padanya. Begitu tajam dan menusuk seolah bisa menguliti Junho hidup-hidup.

Junho menelan ludah pahit. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk menghindari Chansung semenjak permintaan putusnya lewat sms-nya pada Chansung tempo hari yang lalu. Semuanya terasa nyaris baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Tapi kenapa namja itu malah datang sendiri ke padanya? Atau Junho hanya merasa terlalu percaya diri mengira Chansung bergabung di club karena dirinya. Bisa jadi ini karena Wooyoung, bukannya Wooyoung juga berada di club dance.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Junho. "Jangan terlalu tegang begitu," bisiknya pelan di telinga Junho. Membuyarkan lamunan dan segala pikiran keras Junho, sekaligus berhasil merilekskan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi membeku di tempat.

Junho menghela nafas lega. "Gomawo hyung."

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir pada dongsaeng-nya tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya. Tak sadar akan tatapan membunuh dari Chansung melihat kedekatan mereka.

Lagi-lagi Junho mendengus kesal dalam hati melihat gabungnya Chansung dalam klub mereka. 'Aigoo... Ottoke?' batinnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

**_To_be_continue_**

* * *

><p>Aissh… kenapa author jadi cemburu sendiri dengan IU *plaak!*<p>

Ternyata benar, lagi-lagi dengan pabbo-nya, Aya belum sanggup menaruh label 'END' pada chap ini. Tapi moga aja chap depan udah bisa… ya ampun, mungkin hanya Aya Author satu-satunya yang gak bisa konsekuen dengan berapa banyak chap dalam ficnya sendiri. Oke, besok Aya usahakan langsung End! Amin!

Sepertinya alurnya sudah bisa ditebak sendiri 'kan? Wajar lah, udah mau tamat kok. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Key's wife:<strong> Aya juga galau gak bisa nonton Yesung Oppa langsung di SS4 INA, tapi gak sampai nangis seperti saat 2pm datang ke Indonesia, *plaak!#kagak ada yang nanya.

**Choco Vanilla:** Tenang aje, bakalan Author bawa happy ending kok... Author sama dengan IU, suka yang happy ending.. :D

**Enno KimLee:** Iya iya, Aissh… Jaejoong kan juga suami simpananku *digorok Yunho.

**Nhawoo:** mianhe, Aya tunda lagi end-nya *Author Pabbo*

**Doremi saku-chan**: maaf banget saku-chan.. sepertinya gak bisa... :(

**Nn:** iPhone Samsung Galaxy satu ponsel kan. Kkk~ tapi sebenarnya wajah keras gitu memiliki hati yang lembut, buktinya ia nyantai-nyantai aja diperlakukan 'hyung' ama oppaduel 2pm, bahkan kadang dibully *plaak!

**AmiWo:** yup. Happy ending kok. ^^

**Rara Zhouldick**: Uyongie emang unyu-unyu… xD

**khunyoung shipper:** setelah fic ini selesai, baru yang Junsu Scandal dilanjutin...  
>Aigoo…. Miss typos bener-bener bertebaran yah, Aya kurang teliti *pundung menyesali* kau memiliki indra keenam yah, kok tahu apa yang Aya rencanain sih? *menatap penuh curiga#plaak!<p>

**Yui-chanhottest:** Lam kenal juga..^o^

**OkKhun:** siip... author buat happy ending kok... :)

**weniangangel:** masih kurang panjang? *cengo* padahal kemarin menurutku sudah panjang dan ngebet *plaak*  
>Oke... ^^<p>

**Kawazoekyu:** iya, Aya memang tidak begitu berbakat buat angst… , yup, akan Aya perbaiki lagi… gomawo yah chingu…^^

**milikYESUNG:** tega amat mau ngelempar Aya kapal titanic *pundung dan makin terpuruk#plaak/lebay

**maniacmanga**: kagak papa kok, yang penting nanti review lagi *mata berbinar penuh review/plaak

**Shymi Oktizen**: ff lain yg mana? O,o

**ANDINAsti**: ff-nya umma-mu? Beneran umma-mu yg buat fic? *cengo* permintaan anda dikabulkan *sok formal#plaak!

**ChaaChulie247**: iya... Chansung sangat jahat dengan Junho *plaak/yang bikin gitu kan elu Author/

**hanim**: Gomawo.. :D aah... Aya belum pernah buat blog... pengen buat juga sih *Ada rencana

**maknaemaknae:** yup, pada akhirnya wujud Khun masih belum jelas apa dan terombang-ambing di dalam ruangan lautan hampa tanpa batas *plaak!/lebay

**Balloon:** Kau benar, ternyata Aya beneran gak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam satu chapter =,='  
>Yup, Aya bakalan buat happy ending kok.. :D wah, engkau rajin sekali mau mengeceknya tiap hari.. hiks… aya jadi tersentuh dan sangat terharu… *ngelap ingus#plaak!<br>Gomapta saeng… :D

**Ostreichweiz:** iya ya,, akhirnya pasti KhunYoung kok.. mereka kan pemeran utama, sementara IU cuma pemeran pembantu(?)*plaak!

**Fckyeahkhunwoo:** hehehe... percayalah padaku, mereka akan segera kembali bersama kok.. *sok pahlawan, padahal yang misahin mereka kan Author sendiri#plaak  
>Gomawo..^^<p>

**Ifatt:** oke… mereka akan kusatukan kembali menjadi sebuah magnet yang tak akan terpisahkan lagi *lebay/plaak!  
>Gomawo doanya.. amin… ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em>"WOW! FANTASTIC BABY!"<em>

_"Dance-dance-dance-dan–*plaak!*"_

O-oke. Aya cuma coba ngilangin galau SS4 INA…

Thanks banget buat **Elfa-chan**, teman Aya di Fb yang udah mau repot nagih Aya. Nyaris aja fic ini terlupakan... Aya 'kan emang pelupa, tapi belum tua *pembelaan tak berarti

Gomawo semuanya yang udah **Review**~ ^o^ *lambai semangat bareng baby Woo dan baby Yesung

Dan jangan lupa review lagi yah kalau sudah baca~

H-A-R-U-S! *death glare ala JYP plus smirk evil ala Kyuhyun /jadi kayak apaan tuh?/ plaak!#maksa banget nih author


	9. Chapter 9

Wooyoung sedikit membungkuk di hadapan IU yang duduk di kursi rodanya, menautkan bunga anggrek jenis dendrobium berwana pink –yang ia ambil tak jauh dari taman itu– pada sela-sela telinga IU. Setelah itu ia berjongkok di hadapan IU dan mendongak pada yeoja itu.

"Neomu yeppeun," puji Wooyoung tersenyum sambil memandang wajah IU.

IU ikut tersenyum sambil menunduk malu dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela nafas bentar dan menatap Wooyoung yang balas menatapnya penuh antusias. Tangan kecil IU perlahan terulur menangkup kedua sisi pipi Wooyoung yang sama chubby-nya dengan pipi IU sendiri.

Wooyoung tersentak merasakan dinginnya kulit IU di wajahnya. Namja itu sontak langsung memegang tangan IU yang menempel dipipinya. "Kau kedinginan? Apa kita terlalu lama di luar?"

IU menggeleng kecil. "Oppa," panggilnya dengan sebuah senyumman yang tampak menyejukkan.

"Ndeh?"

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu,"

Wooyoung tersenyum. "Katakan saja."

Kedua tangan IU masih menangkup wajah Wooyoung yang menengadah ke arahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, entah kenapa Wooyoung merasa wajah IU tampak lebih bersinar di matanya dari biasanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau oppa akan terus hidup bahagia. Dengan begitu aku juga pasti akan bahagia."

Wooyoung mengerjap kecil. Meski ia tak begitu mengerti tujuan dari ucapan IU yang menurutnya terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Wooyoung memilih untuk mengangguk agar itu juga bisa menyenangkan IU.

"Hmm... baiklah. Aku pasti akan hidup bahagia."

"Janji?" tanya IU lagi.

"Ndeh. Aku janji," jawab Wooyoung mantap.

IU pun tersenyum sumringah, begitu lebar, seolah bebannya baru saja keluar dalam hatinya.

"Saranghae oppa," dan yeoja itu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tersentak, dan kemudian ia tersenyum geli, yang anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan getaran apapun di dadanya, atau sebuah rona merah yang sama sekali tidak muncul di pipinya. Ahh... seandainya dari dulu ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai IU tidak lebih dari perasaan sayang terhadap dongsaengnya yang begitu imut.

* * *

><p><strong>Ultra Lover<strong>

**By Jang Aya**

**Fantasy/Romance**

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan. Dan cerita ini asli milik Ayaaaaa! Yah, buatan Aya sendiri!**

**Pairing: **Khunwoo, ChanHo, TaecSu.

**Summary:** Matanya seolah terhipnotis dengan bibir yummy Wooyoung yang tampak semakin menggiurkan di antara eskrim putih yang mengililinganya. Pikiran Nichkhun seolah blank seketika.

**Warning:** BoyxBoy. Shounen-ai. Miss Typos bertebaran di mana-mana. =.='

AU, school life.

Junsu, Taecyeon, Jaebeom – kelas 3 sma.

Wooyoung, Junho, Chansung, and member snsd – kelas 2 sma

IU – kelas 1 sma.

**Don't like, so i hope you dont read this. Oke?**

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**.  
><strong>

**~TaecSu~**

* * *

><p>Junho menghela nafas melihat gerakan amburadul yang dibuat Chansung di sampingnya.<p>

"Yach! Bukan begitu gerakannya!" tegur Junho dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk Chansung.

Chansung langsung menghentikan gerakannya, dan melihat takut ke arah Junho yang tampak galak di hadapannya. Namja sipit itu bertolak pinggang sambil menatap garang pada Chansung.

"Gerakan yang kau buat tadi itu sama sekali tidak ada benarnya, tahu!" seru Junho lagi.

Chansung menghela nafas. "Contoh yang kau buat tadi itu terlalu cepet dan rumit bagiku. Seharusnya kau mengajariku gerakan yang dasar-dasarnya dulu," bela Chansung.

Junho mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau minta Yunho sunbaenim untuk menggantikanku sebagai pembingbingmu!" gertak Junho. Rasanya kemarahannya benar-benar sudah naik di atas ubun-ubunnya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak ingin terlibat lagi dengan namja bernama Hwang Chansung. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang ditunjuk senior Yunho untuk membingbing Chansung sebagai pemula dalam club dance mereka.

Aissh…. Tak bisakah ia menjalani latihan dance-nya dengan damai bersama 'Dream team' yang ia miliki tanpa adanya tugas tambahan untuk melatih seorang 'pemula'.

"Kata Yunho-sunbae, kau dance terbaik di kelompok ini. Aku juga tahu hal itu." Itu sebuah pujian yang keluar dari mulut Chansung. Tapi Junho seolah tak ingin termakan dengan ucapannya.

"Hah. Masih bayak siswa yang dance-nya juga sangat baik. Bukan hanya aku," ketus Junho.

"Siapa?"

"Wooyoung misalnya," sindir Junho sambil menatap tajam pada Chansung.

Jelas sekali dari tatapannya itu Junho sedang cemburu, dan itu membuat Chansung sedikit meringis geli menahan tawanya. "Tapi dia sudah tidak pernah ke club lagi, Junho-yah." Chansung tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau benar." Junho mengangguk-ngangguk ketus, sebelum ia melirik ke samping sambil bergumam lirih. "Tapi seandainya Wooyoung di sini. Kau pasti akan lebih memilihnya sebagai pembingbingmu."

Senyuman Chansung menghilang.

"Oke. Kita sudahi sampai di sini saja." Junho menepuk tangannya. Lalu beranjak ke sisi ruangan club yang terdapat kaca di sepanjang dinding itu. Di ruangan club itu hanya tinggal ada mereka berdua karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu dua jam yang lalu.

Junho sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan di sisi dinding kaca. "Aku pulang duluan," ujarnya tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Chansung di belakangnya, bahkan ketika bayangan Chansung tampak jelas di depannya yang terpantul dari kaca. Junho tak berani menatap matanya.

Ia pun bergegas menuju pintu. "Tunggu," tapi Chansung tahu-tahu sudah mengejarnya dan meraih lengan Junho dari belakang. "Kita pulang sama-sama."

Junho mengelak, mecoba melepaskan genggaman Chansung pada lengannya tanpa berbalik menatap Chansung. "Lepas, aku mau pulang sendiri."

"Tidak." Chansung masih bersisi kukuh tanpa ingin melepaskan genggamannya. "Kita pulang bersama seperti biasa."

"Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pulang sendiri."

"Junho-yah..." nadanya memohon.

Junho menggigit bibirnya. Cukup. Ia tidak ingin membuat hatinya bergetar lagi. Dengan sekali hentakan pada lengannya ia melepaskan cengkraman itu, Junho berbalik sambil menatap tajam pada Chansung. "Kubilang aku bisa SENDIRI!"

Dan teriakan kerasnya itu menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Membuat Chansung tercengang dengan tatapan tajam Junho. "Kau... benar-benar marah padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Junho menggertakkan giginya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chansung, Junho berbalik lagi, tapi baru selangkah ia ambil–

"Hubungan kita belum berakhir Lee Junho," tegas Chansung kemudian.

Junho terhenti dengan sendirinya. Ia mendengus dan lagi-lagi terkekeh –yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan. "Ndeh, kau benar Hwang Chansung." Ia lalu berbalik ke samping dengan kepala yang menghadap pada Chansung. "Bahkan kita tidak pernah sekali pun memulai hubungan itu..." Junho tersenyum miris. "Ti-dak-per-nah." ulangnya lagi lebih pelan namun terdengar keras.

Chansung mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Bye," Junho berbalik. Beusaha berlagak keren padahal hatinya sendiri sudah benar-benar hancur. Rasanya air matanya sudah terlalu kering untuk menangis lagi seperti kemarin. Kali ini ia ingin menjadi kuat.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Junho lupakan. Chansung bukanlah orang yang cepat menyerah begitu saja. Dengan gerakan cepat, tahu-tahu tubuh Junho tertarik dan kemudian terdorong, menubrukkan punggungnya pada dinding kaca di samping mereka bersamaan dengan tas Junho yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Junho meringis kesakitan merasakan benturan pada punggungnya. Belum lagi tubuh Chansung yang lebih besar darinya itu menghimpit Junho dari depan, dengan kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kerah seragam Junho untuk mendongak ke arahnya. Mata besarnya menatap layang pada Junho.

"Cha-chansung! Lepaskan aku!" Junho memberontak. Tapi usahanya terasa begitu sia-sia di hadapan tubuh Chansung yang jelas-jelas lebih kekar darinya. "Yach! CHANSUNG!"

"Panggil aku CHANIE !" balas Chansung tidak kalah kerasnya.

Mata Junho melebar dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar kecil. Tapi kemudian ia mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya lagi. "T-tidak," Junho menggeleng. "TIDAK AKAN!"

Minho yang baru saja masuk ke club dance, dikagetkan dengan situasi tegang di antara kedua hyungnya. Minho bergidik melihat aura kemarahan dan juga tatapan tajam yang keluar diantara Chansung dan Junho. Dengan panik, Minho berbalik keluar, mencari bantuan, karena tak mungkin ia seorang diri bisa menengahi perkelahian antara 'beruang' dengan si 'emperor'.

Cengkraman Chansung pada kerah seragam Junho semakin mengeras, begitu pula dengan tangan Junho yang mencengkram balik lengan Chansung.

"Aku membencimu..." desis Junho kemudian.

Mata Chansung semakin melotot padanya. "Berhenti membuat aku marah..." desis Chansung sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Atau aku akan–"

"APA? Kau mau apa padaku? Memukulku?" Junho malah semakin menantangnya dengan mencondongkan dagunya ke depan. "Pukul saja! Aku bukan yeoja yang langsung menangis jika kau pukul!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chansung malah meraih dagu Junho, menariknya, dan dalam sekejap meraup bibir seksy namja itu.

Mata Junho melebar, ia lalu memberontak dalam himpitan dan ciuman yang dilakukan Chansung padanya. Berusaha keras mendorong bahu Chansung yang tampak kalut dengan mencumbu bibir Junho begitu kasar. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Junho mampu mendorong tubuh Chansung ketika ia berhasil menggit lidah Chansung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah tinju dilayangkan Junho pada sisi rahang Chansung di hadapannya, membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit limbung ke belakang dan mundur tiga langkah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tinju tadi cukup keras sehingga membuat sudut bibir Chansung berdarah.

Sifat Junho terlalu keras, tidak sama seperti Junsu yang cepat luluh melihat orang dicintainya terluka. Meski hatinya sangat menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan begitu khawatir melihat luka kecil pada bibir Chansung. Junho tetap menutupi perasaannya itu dengan menunjukkan wajah garangnya, meski ia masih tak mampu menahan matanya yang mulai memerah.

"Waeyo….?" lirih Chansung sambil menatap Junho dengan pandangan putus asa. Seolah menyisaratkan kalau Chansung begitu terluka dengan sikap kasar Junho.

Hati Junho bergetar melihat tatapan itu. "B-berhenti menatapku seperti itu," desis Junho dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Namun tatapan Chansung padanya tidak berubah. Malah terlihat semakin melembut. "Junho-yah...?" dan cara ia memanggil tidak berubah seperti saat mereka pacaran, terdengar begitu lembut dan tersirat akan kasih sayang yang mendalam.

"Ani," Junho menggeleng dengan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Berhenti membuat aku bingung!" seru Junho putus asa. Tubuhnya lalu merosot ke bawah, terduduk bersandar pada kaca dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kepalanya. "T-tinggalkan aku! Pergi! Jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

"Junho-yah..."

"Jangan membuat aku bingung! Berhentilah bersikap baik padaku kalau yang kau sukai itu adalah Wooyoung!" Junho meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak usah sok perhatian padaku," lirih Junho kemudian. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah mendekatiku jika yang kau incar dari awal itu adalah Wooyoung!"

Junho menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. "Waeyo...?" lirihnya. Teringat jelas dalam benaknya kejadian setahun lalu ketika Chansung untuk pertama kalinya bergabung dengan meja kantin yang Junho dan Wooyoung tempati. Ia menawarkan makanannya terlebih dahulu pada Junho setelah itu pada Wooyoung. Seharusnya saat itu Junho sadar, kalau Chansung selalu mendahului Junho karena ia begitu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Wooyoung, bukan karena Chansung menyukai Junho. Mengapa ia terlalu percaya diri saat itu.

Chansung berjalan lebih dekat pada Junho. Tapi kemudian ia dikagetkan dengan suara tawa aneh yang keluar dari Junho yang sedang menunduk. Tawa itu terdengar begitu lirih, seperti dipaksakan.

"Pabbo," desis Junho kemudian, ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh cepat mengambil kesimpulan begitu," gumamnya lagi sambil memukul kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "...mengapa aku begitu pabbo sampai salah paham sejauh itu? Dasar pabbo..." dan Junho lagi-lagi memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "...pabbo-pabbo-pabbo-aku sangat pabbo karena jatuh cinta pada namja pabbo..."

"Junho CUKUP!" Chansung segera meraih kedua tangan Junho dan menghentikannya. "Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Chansung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Junho yang duduk bersandar pada dinding kaca itu.

"Lepas! Kubilang berhenti sok perhatian padaku!"

"JUNHO!" gertak Chansung keras, menghentikan segala gerakan Junho. "Dengarkan aku!" Chansung lalu meraih kedua pipi Junho dan mengarahkannya untuk berhadapan dengannya. Hatinya mencelos merasakan kedua sisi pipi Junho ternyata sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri. Namja itu menangis tanpa isakan.

"Kau benar..." gumam Chansung kemudian. "...dari awal aku memang jatuh cinta dengan Wooyoung."

Meski itu kenyataan yang sudah diketahui Junho, tetap saja hatinya terasa lebih sakit mendengar itu dari Chansung sendriri. Junho hendak menampis tangan Chansung yang menangkup wajahnya–

"Tapi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri jika aku sudah berpaling padamu Junho."

Junho membeku untuk beberapa saat. "Bohong..." desisnya kemudian. Tapi tatapan Chansung yang terus menatapnya lekat, sekali lagi menggetarkan keraguan di hati Junho.

Chansung menggeleng pelan. "Percayalah padaku..." Chansung mencondongkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua kening mereka, dan kali ini Junho tampak tak menolaknya. "Seperti perintahmu. Kau menyuruhku untuk berpikir jernih kan? Itu lah mengapa aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menemuimu seharian setelah love note itu tak ada. Aku benar-benar berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiranku."

"Dan kau berhasil?" tanya Junho. "Akhirnya kau sadar kalau kau begitu bodoh saat itu dan selalu mengejarku di mana pun aku berada?" sindir Junho.

Chansung tersenyum geli. "Kau benar. Kenapa aku bisa bersikap bodoh seperti itu yah?" teringat jelas dalam benaknya ketika ia berlari menuju kelas Junho, berjongkok di hadapannya, dan tanpa malu mencium punggung tangan Junho sambil menyatakan cinta di hadapan siswa lain.

Junho mendengus kesal. Ia lalu membenturkan kening mereka cukup keras. Chansung meringis sambil memundurkan kepalanya. "Karena kau sudah sadar, jadi biarkan aku pergi sekarang," ketus Junho.

"Yach! Aku belum selesai! Kenapa kau selalu saja memotongku!" Chansung menahan bahu Junho yang hendak berdiri. Dan kembali meraup pipi Junho. "Dengar. Kau salah besar kalau mengatakan aku berhasil."

"Mwo?" Junho menyerngit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Junho! Kau selalu saja mengacaukan segala pikiranku!" tegas Chansung. "Ketika pertama kalinya, malam kemarin saat aku mendapatkan email dari Wooyoung kalau buku itu telah dikembalikan. Aku tidak merasakan perubahan apapun." Chansung menggeleng. "Aku bahkan bertanya berapa kali pada Wooyoung apa ia yakin sudah mengembalikan buku itu."

"Kau tahu betapa gelisahnya aku saat itu?" tanya Chansung. "Beberapa kali aku mencoba ingin menghubungimu dan mengatakan tentang buku itu, tapi beberapa kali pula aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena yang kutakutkan malah kau yang menjauh dariku dan tidak percaya lagi padaku. Satu-satunya yang membuat kau bertahan denganku karena kau tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu gara-gara love note itu 'kan?"

"Keesokan harinya, aku jadi takut berhadapan denganmu. Pikiranku seolah blank dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika berhadapan denganmu ketika kau sudah tahu kalau love note itu sudah dikembalikan."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat aku minta putus padamu, hah? Kau bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menghentikanku atau mengejarku saat itu?" tanya Junho

"Aku saat itu berusaha untuk berpikir jernih. Apa ini memang yang terbaik untuk kita? Apa hubungan kita masih pantas untuk diterukan jika kau tidak percaya padaku lagi dan aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri? Kau tidak sabaran saat itu, langsung pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya aku mengejarmu saat itu Junho, meski terlambat." Chansung menghela nafas.

"Aku melihatmu menabrak Wooyoung di halaman sekolah saat itu. Kalian sama-sama tampak kacau. Jika itu adalah aku yang dulu, mungkin aku akan pergi mengejar Wooyoung yang tampak linglung. Tapi kau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat itu?"

Junho terdiam, tak berani menjawab.

"Mataku hanya fokus pada dirimu Junho. Hanya kau. Badanku seolah membeku dan berdiri di pintu utama gedung sekolah di belakangmu. Aku memandangmu jauh begitu miris. Kau yang tampak menyedihkan dan meringkuk sambil menangis dalam diam itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku ingin sekali langsung mendekatimu tapi–"

"Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung," potong Junho. Ia masih ingat betul ketika sepasang kekasih seniornya itu datang menghampiri Junho yang tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah yang sepi pada sore hari itu. Menanyakan keadaan Junho dan membantunya berdiri, bahkan menawarkan Junho untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan mobil Donghae.

Chansung mengangguk. "Ndeh, aku berpikir mungkin lebih baik kau bersama mereka dulu. Aku tahu kau begitu keras kepala, kau pasti mengamuk jika aku datang mendadak dan langsung merangkulmu dari belakang."

Junho mendengus. "Itu belum membuktikkan apa pun Chansung. Mungkin saja saat itu kau hanya merasa bersalah padaku."

Chansung lalu tersenyum sambil membelai pelan kedua pipi Junho. "Apa cemburu juga termasuk rasa bersalah?"

Junho menyerngit. "Cemburu?"

Chansung mengangguk. "Yah, aku masih saja punya rasa cemburu padamu." Chansung kembali menempelkan kening mereka. "Kau itu hanya milikku seorang Junho-yah. Bukan milik yeoja lain atau pun namja lain. Tidak untuk SoEun centil atau pun Eunhyuk hyung yang sok perhatian padamu itu. Hatimu hanya milikku seorang. Hanya aku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk memilikinya."

Junho tersenyum geli diantara nafas memburu Chansung yang menerpa wajahnya. "Apa kau yakin love note itu sudah dikembalikan?"

"Percayalah padaku, chagiya..." Chansung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. "Aku..." bisik Chansung sedikit mendesah sambil mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdegub sangat kencang. "...aku benar-benar mencintaimu... noumu-noumu sarangheyo... Lee Junho..."

Junho sedikit mendongak sambil menutup matanya perlahan. "Nado..." jantungnya juga sama berdegub kencang "... nado sarangheyo Channie~ Mmkh!"

Junho dibuat langsung mendesah tertahan begitu Chansung meraup bibir sexsy-nya. Alis Junho sedikit mengerut, antara perasaan ingin menahan dirinya dengan perasaan terkejut akan tingkah Chansung yang tampak menggodanya dalam ciuman itu.

Perlahan, Junho mencengkram bahu Chansung dengan gaya seduktif dan merambat pada tengkuk lalu rambut Chansung dan meremasnya, ketika Chansung semakin menginvasi mulutnya dengan begitu memabukkannya.

Tangan Chansung yang sudah berpindah pada pinggang Junho, mulai merambat, menyelinap masuk di bawah seragam Junho yang memang tak pernah rapi ia pakai. Meraba perut Junho di balik seragamnya.

"Mmmhn! Ahh... Cha-channie! T-tunggu!"

"Hmm?" Chansung malah beralih mecumbu leher Junho.

"YACH!" dan teriakan menggelegar dari pintu baru bisa membuat Chansung tersentak kaget. Begitu pula dengan Junho. Mereka menoleh, mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di pintu ruangan club bersama Yunho dan Minho di belakangnya.

Jaejong bertolak pinggang sambil menatap garang pada kedua dongsaengnya. "Aissh!" dia lalu menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Yunho. "Apa yang selama ini kau ajari pada mereka hah?"

"Boo… dengarkan aku dulu," Yunho sedikit melirik Minho dengan kesal, dongsaeng yang sudah membawa mereka kemari.

Minho hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "K-ku pikir tadi mereka mau berkelahi,"

Sementara Junho hanya bisa meremas seragam Chansung dan membenamkan wajah merahnya pada dada bidang namjachingu-nya, menyembunyikan wajah malu. "Aissh… pabbo," desisnya kesal.

Chansung hanya bisa nyengir malu sekaligus kesal. Ugh! Kenapa mereka datang 'tepat' waktu sekali. Bahkan rasanya sangat meneyebalkan ketika mereka sama sekali tak menggunakan jam 'karet' seperti biasa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Oppa~" panggil IU manja.<p>

"Ndeh chagiya?" Wooyoung sedikit membungkukan badannya agar ia bisa mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan IU yang berada di kursi roda itu.

"Aku mau makan eskrim strawberry, belikan aku satu," pinta IU merajuk. "Aku ingin sekali makan semakuk eskrim berdua denganmu seperti dulu, oppa."

Wooyoung terkekeh. "Ndeh, ndeh, akan kubelikan. Tapi kau harus kukembalikan ke kamarmu dulu yah. Umma-mu dari tadi mengirimiku sms dan khawatir padamu. Setelah itu oppa akan pergi belikan kau eskrim."

"Arraso."IU mengangguk semangat. "Tapi jangan lama-lama yah?"

"Ndeh. Aku pasti tidak lama kok."

.

.

.

Wooyoung bersiul riang sambil berjalan keluar dari lift menuju ke kamar inap IU. Ia kembali melirik isi kantong plastic yang ia bawa berisi semangkuk eskrim yang baru saja ia beli beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan senyuman mengembang ia memantapkan langkahnya.

Tapi sebuah teriakan memilukan yang mendadak muncul di sepanjang koridor mengagetkan Wooyoung. Terlebih lagi saat tahu kalau sumber teriakan itu berasal dari ruangan IU. Wooyoung berlari menuju kamar yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Dan matanya langsung membulat tak percaya melihat situasi haru dalam kamar tersebut.

"Andwaeeee!" yeoja paruh bara itu memdekap tubuh IU yang tampak pucat menutup mata dalam pelukan ummanya dengan mata yang berlinang. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan umma nak…. Tidak boleh… hiks…"

Sementara dokter dan tiga suster di ruangan itu hanya bisa menunduk kepala dalam turut berduka cita. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi ternyata gegar otaknya penyebab kematiannya itu tidak bisa kami hentikan. Kami sungguh menyesal."

Plastic berisi kotak es krim itu terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Sebuah pukulan telak seolah baru saja menghantam hati dan pikiran Wooyoung. Ia terlalu shock, pikirannya seolah blank seketika, antara percaya dengan tidak percaya. Antara merasakan apa dia berada dalam mimpi buruk atau tidak.

Bahkan pendengarannya seolah tuli ketika Junsu datang dari samping, menghampiri Wooyoung yang masih berdiri membeku di depan kamar yang terbuka lebar itu. "Wooyoung-ah, aku datang ingin menjenguk–" dan Junsu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia sadar dengan apa yang Wooyoung tatap dalam kamar inap itu.

Mata Junsu membelalak lebar dengan keterkejutannya pada situasi pilu dalam kamar tersebut. "I-itu..." Junsu melirik takut pada Wooyoung yang tampak linglung di hadapannya.

Pandangannya seolah kosong ke depan.

"Wooyoung-ah... gwencana?"

Tapi jawaban yang didapatkan Junsu dari pertanyaan kwatirnya itu adalah limbungnya tubuh Wooyoung, nyaris jatuh ke lantai dengan mata tertutup jika Junsu tidak cepat menadahnya. Namja chabby itu terlalu shock menerima keadaan sehingga ia pingsan di tempatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Namja baby face yang masih dalam wujud tembus pandang itu, berbaring dalam ruangan hampa putih tanpa batas, tak jauh dengan deretan antrian roh lain yang menuju gerbang cahaya di depan sana. Ia memandang langit di atas sana yang tampak begitu putih, tanpa adanya awan.<p>

Nichkhun mendengus, sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Sangat membosankan karena ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun di sini. Terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam wujud seperti ini.

"Nichkhun-sshi?"

Nichkhun tersentak melihat wajah IU mendadak nongol di atasnya. Namja itu segera terbangun duduk dan mendongak menatap IU yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yeoja yang juga berwujud tembus pandang itu menggunakan gaun putih selutut tanpa lengan dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai, wajah imutnya berbinar seperti malaikat.

"K-kau?" Nichkhun terbata. "Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Seharusnya kau kan berada di sana?"

IU tersenyum riang. "Aku dijemput kembali. Katanya namaku terdaftar di buku tahun ini."

"Mwo?" Nichkhun terbelalak kaget.

"Sudah dulu ya Nichkhun-sshi. Aku harus kembali dalam barisan antrian itu." IU sedikit membungkuk pada Nichkhun yang duduk di sampingnya, dan berbisik pelan. "Kalau aku lama-lama, Ahjushhi bertampang galak di sana bisa marah padaku."

"YACH! Sekecil apapun suaramu aku bisa mendengarnya dari sini!" protes JYP dari kejauhan sambil lalu, dan kembali fokus pada antrian roh di hadapannya.

IU terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Nichkhun-sshi. Anyong~" IU berbalik dan berlari kecil.

"Yach! T-tunggu dulu!" panggil Nichkhun.

IU berhenti dan kembali menoleh pada Nichkhun yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. Senyuman ceria mengembang di wajah IU. "Kuserahkan oppa-ku padamu Nichkhun-sshi. Jaga dia baik-baik. Arraso?"

"Mwo?"

Dan IU kembali berlari, masuk ke dalam baris antrian tersebut. Nichkhun hendak mengejarnya, tapi sebuah tepukan di bahunya dari belakang menghentikan niat Nichkhun. Namja itu berbalik dan sebuah sinar putih menyilaukan menerpanya, memaksakan Nichkhun untuk memejamkan matanya begitu erat karena silau cahaya tersebut. Tubuh Nichkhun seolah terdorong dan terhempas jatuh ke bawah.

Lalu tubuhnya mendadak terasa begitu kaku dengan keheningan menakutkan yang menerpanya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat ketika ia membukanya, dan sebuah suara samar-samar terdengar dari telinga.

"...khun..."

"Nichkhun..."

"Hey, kau sudah sadar? Dokter! Dokter!"

Pandangan Nichkhun yang begitu buram bisa melihat tampang Taecyeon yang terlihat khawatir di samping ranjangnya. Tapi setelah itu, mata Nichkhun lagi-lagi terasa berat, dan ia kembali tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~KhunYoung~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Wooyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar, memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat sosok Nichkhun yang berbaring menyamping di ranjangnya dengan senyuman sumringah sambil berucap, "Annyeong~" melambai pada Wooyoung seperti biasa.<p>

Tapi kemudian Wooyoung tersenyum miris, karena sosok namja itu perlahan menghilang. Menyadarkannya tentang ilusi yang lagi-lagi dibuat Wooyoung secara tak sadar.

Wooyoung menghela nafas lelah. Padahal sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak meninggalnya IU. Tapi kenapa yang berada dalam pikiran Wooyoung malah sosok Nichkhun yang seolah-olah terus mengikutinya di mana ia berada. Wooyoung merasa kalau dirinya sendiri hampir gila karena semua ini.

Saat Nichkhun pergi meninggalkanya, Wooyoung seolah masih mendapatkan pegangan berupa IU yang akhirnya kembali sadar dalam koma panjangnya. Tapi, ketika IU lagi-lagi mendadak pergi begitu saja untuk selamanya. Itu membuat Wooyoung seperti mendapatkan pukulan telak dari berbagai musibah yang ia alami dan menjatuhkannya jatuh ke dalam lubang perih yang begitu memilukan.

Wooyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan pandangan yang kembali kosong. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa rasanya tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk hidup di dunia ini? Mata Wooyoung nyaris tertutup ketika ponselnya mendadak berdering. Itu dari Junsu.

"Yobseyo hyung?"

"YACH!" suara Junsu tampak marah dari saluran tersebut, membuat Wooyoung sedikit tersentak dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. "Jang wooyoung! Sampai kapan kau akan terus membolos sekolah! Berhentilah jadi namja cengeng! Cepat pergi sekolah hari ini juga! Atau kau ingin aku menyeret paksa dirimu dari rumahmu, hah!"

Wooyoung meringis mendengar kemarahan hyung-nya itu. Sepertinya batas kesabaran Junsu sudah habis. Mungkin hyung-nya itu sudah lelah membujuk dan menghibur Wooyoung dari dukanya, yang sepertinya tidak menuaikan hasil apapun darinya.

"Yach! Wooyoung-ah! Kau dengar aku tidak! Aku serius dengan ucapanku. Kalau kau tidak menjawabnya juga. Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang dan menyeretmu ke sekolah saat ini juga. Tidak peduli kau belum mandi atau sedang telanjang sekalipun!" tambah Junsu lagi.

Wooyoung bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman hyungnya. "A-arrso hyung! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

.

.

.

Wooyoung melangkah dengan malas sambil menunduk menuju ke sekolahannya. Seperti biasa, earphone kuning kesayangannya terpasang manis di kepalanya dengan keadaan on, menyenandungkan sebuah music bit, tapi tetap saja tak mampu membangkitkan semangat Wooyoung saat ini. Tak ada gerakan dance di sela-sela langkahnya seperti biasa. Melainkan langkah malas yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah jalan kecil. Wooyoung terdiam dan terus menunduk. Meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengingatnya, tapi kenangan itu seolah menghantamnya dan memaksa masuk ke dalam memorinya, mengingatkan Wooyoung saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Nichkhun di jalan ini.

Wooyoung menghela nafas lelah. Dan ia kambali berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Tapi baru tiga langkah sebuah kaleng minuman kosong menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.

"Auw! Appo!" membuat mood buruk Wooyoung semakin memburuk saat itu juga. Dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, ia berbalik dan berniat memarahi siapa pun pelaku yang sudah menyakiti kepalanya.

Tapi niat itu tak kunjung dilaksanakannya begitu melihat siapa sosok di hadapannya itu.

Seketika itu juga mata Wooyoung membulat tak percaya dengan tubuhnya yang membeku di tempatnya. Nichkhun berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya, menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya, tas ransel merah yang menggantung di balik punggung, dan juga earphone putih yang bertengger di leher putihnya.

Dengan senyuman changgung, namja baby face itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mmm…. mianhe, aku tidak sengaja," katanya dengan nada yang merasa bersalah sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

Wooyoung mengerjap bingung. A-apa ini? Bukan roh seperti biasa? Atau hanya seseorang yang mirip dengan Nichkhun? Karena itu sikapnya seolah tidak mengenal Wooyoung? Atau lagi-lagi ini hanya sebuah ilusi yang tampak begitu nyata di mata Wooyoung.

"A…" mulut Wooyoung terbuka, tapi lidahnya terasa keluh untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan ia sendiri juga bingung dengan kata-kata apa yang akan ia keluarkan. Pikirannya terasa kalut. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar sebuah ilusi? Atau hanya orang berbeda yang memilki wajah dan suara yang begitu mirip dengan Nichkhun?

"Hey?" Nichkhun berjalan mendekat dengan wajah yang heran memandang Wooyoung yang seolah membeku menatap lekat pada namja baby face di hadapannya.

Nichkhun sedikit membungkuk untuk mesejajarkan wajah mereka dan mencondongkannya lebih dekat di hadapan Wooyoung. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lekat, sama-sama heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" bisik Nichkhun kemudian. "Apa karena setelah kutinggal dua minggu kau jadi tidak bisa bicara? Uyongie?"

Dan sebuah seringai nakal terpampang jelas di wajah Nichkhun. Sementara mata Wooyoung semakin melebar tak percaya.

"K-khun...hyung?"

.

.

.

Dan sebuah kisah cinta KhunYoung yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

**The_enD**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS TO<strong>

**My God**

**My Parents**

**My Friends**

**JYPEntertaiment**

**Readers & Reviewers:**

**Kyuheartbeats; Balloon; nn; Khunwoo lovers; 2pm always in my heart forever; Junnichk shipper; Love 2pmagreement211; khunyoung shipper; Enno KimLee; WooJay; maknaemaknae; dhey; Yui-chanhottest; OkkhuN; ChaaChulie247 gak login; Orang Random; ANDINAsti; Shymi Oktizen; Doremi saku-chan; Nhawoo; Momoelfsparkyu; eLfa chan; weniangangel;**

**See you in the next my fanfic~**

**Love you All~**

**^Aya^**

**(Sayaka Dini)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bonus NG Behind the Scene Ultra Lover:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 1: Scene 'pelemperan kaleng'.<strong>

Take One: tendangan kaleng minuman kosong yang dilakukan Wooyoung meleset melewati kepala Nichkhun ke samping.

"Aissh. Mianhe, sekali lagi," pinta Wooyoung.

Take Two: kaleng itu terbang melewati atas kepala Nichkhun dari belakang. Namja baby face itu pun berbalik dengan wajah merengut, "Aigoo... Uyongie lakukan dengan benar. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

"Ndeh hyung," Wooyoung mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, oke?"

Take Three: Akhirnya kaleng itu sukses menghantam belakang kepala Nichkhun, tapi–

"AUW! APPOO!"

Tendangan itu terlalu keras. Dan Wooyoung hanya bisa gigit jari gelisah sekaligus khawatir melihat hyung-nya kesakitan. "M-mianhe..."

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 2: Scene 'Menlap bibir Wooyoung yang belepotan di Cafe Bonamana'.<strong>

Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang tisu di hadapan mulut Wooyoung yang belepotan eskrim putih. Tapi tangannya terhenti, menggantung di udara tanpa sampai menyentuh wajah Wooyoung. Matanya seolah terhipnotis dengan bibir yummy Wooyoung yang tampak semakin menggiurkan di antara eskrim putih yang mengililinganya. Pikiran Nichkhun seolah blank. Ia bahkan lupa dengan adegan apa selanjutnya.

"Hyung?" bisik Wooyoung, mengisyaratkan Nichkhun untuk segera melanjutkan adegannya.

Tapi bibir Wooyoung yang sedikit monyong ke depan saat memanggilnya 'hyung'. Membuat Nichkhun tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya, membungkuk sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja di antara mereka. Dan dengan sekali tarik pada dagu Wooyoung, Nichkhun meraup bibir yummy Wooyoung, sekaligus membersihkan krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibir itu dengan caranya sendiri.

"CUT! YACH! Nichkhun-sshi! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menggoda Wooyoung dengan mengatakan kau tidak tahan untuk menciumnya, bukan berarti kau benar-benar tidak tahan!" seru Author frustasi.

Tapi Nichkhun seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan terus menikmati 'santapan' di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 3: Scene 'Di Taman belakang sekolah, Junho lari dari Chansung.'<strong>

Wooyoung duduk menunduk di taman dengan tatapan yang tampak begitu kosong, sementara Junho berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang sembab, dan Chansung berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Junho-yah..." panggil Chansung dengan lembut.

Junho berjalan mundur sambil menggeleng pelan menatap Chansung penuh horror. "A-andwae..." dan Junho segera berbalik hendak berlari menjauh, tapi–

'BRUUK!'

Junho terjungkal ke depan dengan tidak elitnya karena tersandung sebuah kabel lighting. Badannya tengkurap di atas tanah dengan bokong seksinya yang melengkung ke atas. "Auw! Appo~" ringisnya.

"Hmpf! Hahahaha!" dan Wooyoung tidak tahan lagi untuk tertawa geli sambil memegang perutnya. Ekspresi kosongnya berubah drastis menjadi sangat geli karena insiden tak terduga itu.

Bahkan Chansung meringis geli, berusaha keras menahan ledak tawanya sambil berjalan ke arah Junho untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aissh! Jinjja!" Junho memukul tanah di bawahnya. "Aku tidak mau shyuting!" rengeknya malu.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 4: Scene 'Pertengkaran Chansung dan Junho di belakang gedung sekolah'.<strong>

Junho memberontak dari cengkraman Chansung pada lengannya. "Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!" bantah Chansung sambil melotot pada Junho dengan mata yang begitu memerah. "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU JUNHO!" serunya lantang di hadapan wajah Junho.

Hening seketika.

Dan tiga detik kemudian, Chansung mendengus geli menahan tawanya. Sementara Junho meringis jijik sambil menlap wajahnya.

"Aissh... Channie! Jangan terlalu banyak mencipratkan ludahmu ke wajahku! Dasar pabbo," desisi Junho kesal.

"Mianhe..." Chansung masih terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil tissu yang ditawarkan seorang staff. "Ouhh... mianhe chagiya.. aku tidak sengaja," ujarnya lagi sambil membersihkan wajah Junho masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jangan seenakmu," Junho masih cemberut lucu, mengerucutkan bibir seksinya.

Tatapan geli Chansung berubah menjadi lebih intens menatap Junho. "Kau yang jangan seenakmu memasang wajah menggoda begitu, atau aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menciummu sekarang juga," bisik Chansung.

Junho segera bungkam. Tak ingin kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan Khunyoung juga terjadi padanya. Hey, mereka masih berada di area syuting kan?

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 5: Scene 'Nichkhun membalas ciuman Wooyoung di dalam bis.'<strong>

"Oke, sekali lagi yah? Konsentrasi Nichkhun-sshi. Kau benar-benar harus kosentrasi dengan skrip yang sudah ditulis. Arraso?" untuk sekian kalinya Author memperingati namja Thailand itu dengan sedikit frustasi. Ini sudah take lebih dari lima kali tapi adegan ini kembali gagal terekam dengan sempurna karena ulah Nichkhun.

Nichkhun mengangguk-ngangguk, seolah-olah ia benar-benar mengerti. "Ndeh-ndeh. Arraso."

Sementara Wooyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

"Oke, kita mulai lagi. Camera! Rolling! Action!"

Wooyoung mengecup bibir Nichkhun sekilas yang sedang berbaring di bahu Wooyoung. Setelah itu, Nichkhun terbangun, menatap Wooyoung intens, menarik tengkuk Wooyoung dan langsung mencium bibir yummy namja cubby itu.

"CUT! CUT!" teriak Author. "Yach! Berapa kali kubilang, kau harus mengatakan dialognya dulu sebelum membalas ciuman Wooyoung agar lebih terlihat romantis. Aissh! Jinjja! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk ketujuh kalinya! Nichkhun-sshi!"

Nichkhun melepas cumbuannya sambil menlap bibirnya. "Ndeh, arraso. Kita lakukan lagi."

"Hyung~!" Wooyoung melotot terkejut dengan bibir yang mulai membengkak merah karena dikerjain oleh Nichkhun seharian ini.

"Aissh!" Author meremas kepalanya frustasi. "Kalau kau begini terus. Aku tidak akan segan menggantikan peranmu dengan namja lain, Nichkhun-sshi!" ancamnya.

"ANDWAE!" jerit Nichkhun frustasi. Membayangkan bagaimana beruntungnya namja itu jika ia bisa mengerjai bibir namjachingu-nya sepertinya dirinya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menggantikanku! Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi! Aku janji!"

Dan Author hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 6: Scene 'Foto selca Wooyoung dan Nichkhun di atas ranjang'.<strong>

Wooyoung mengarahkan ponselnya pada Nichkhun yang duduk di atas ranjang. "Oke, hana, dul, –"

Nichkhun segera menaraik tangan Wooyoung dan merebahkan tubuh namja itu di atas tempat tidur sambil menindihnya. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau foto sendirian, Uyongie..." bisiknya di telinga Wooyoung.

Wooyoung merona hebat sambil merinding.

"CUT! YACH! Kau tidak perlu membantingnya dan menindihnya seperti itu!" protes Author.

"Mwoya? Kupikir cerita ini sudah be-rated M?" tanya Nichkhun dengan innocentnya.

JDEER!

Dan Author hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dengan sangat frustasi.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 7: Scene 'Pertanyaan cinta Taecyeon pada Junsu'.<strong>

"Yach, Junsunie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Taecyeon sambil terkekeh.

Junsu memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik menghadap Taecyeon, dengan tumpukkan penuh boneka panda dalam pelukannya. "Yach. Kenapa kau malah tertawa di sit– Aissh, chankamman, boneka panda-nya tadi jatuh satu."

Taecyeon sweatdrop melihat Junsu yang begitu antusias dengan seluruh boneka panda dalam pelukannya. "Yach. Hyung~!" protes Taecyeon. "Lebih seriuslah sedikit! Kita akan melakukan scene kissing kita yang pertama. Tak bisakah kau benar-benar memperhatikan aku dari pada panda-pandamu itu?" kesal Taecyeon dengan nada yang penuh akan kecemburuan pada makhluk imut tak bernyawa itu (boneka panda).

Junsu terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk Taecyeon. "Ndeh-ndeh, arraso." ia kembali berdiri tegak, bersiap memulai actionnya. Tapi Junsu kembali menoleh pada Author dengan antusias. "Apa kau yakin menyuruhku untuk melemparkan panda-pandaku sendiri hanya untuk membungkam ocehan Taecyeon dengan sebuah ciuman nantinya?" tanya Junsu, seolah lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi pandanya nanti.

"Hyung~!" protes Taecyeon kesal.

Junsu kembali terkekeh. "Hehehe... arraso. Aku hanya bercanda. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menggodamu." Junsu mengerling nakal.

Namun wajah kesal Taecyeon langsung berubah drastis menjadi lebih tegas dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan di wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan lolos dariku malam ini Junsunie," bisiknya. "Aku akan menggodamu lebih-lebih-lebih-dan lebih dari biasanya."

Junsu merinding mendengar ancaman tegas itu. Aissh! Mati aku.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 8: Scene 'Cerita IU pada Wooyoung di taman rumah sakit'.<strong>

"Terus?" tanya Wooyoung dengan nada penasaran sambil mendorong pelan kursi roda IU.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, dia menemuiku dan bilang sudah menemukanmu. Ah, tidak." IU menggeleng tiba-tiba, dan lalu mendengus sambil menunduk kesal. "Mianhe, aku lupa dialogku yang selanjutnya," katanya panuh penyesalan.

Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan mendesah. "Ada apa denganmu IU? Kenapa tak bisa kosentrasi seperti biasa? Ini sudah lima kali kau lupa skripnya, seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Habisnya..." IU mendesah sambil menunjuk ke sisi taman. "Pacarmu dari tadi melototiku tajam dari sana. Mana bisa aku kosentrasi kalau tatapannya seolah mengancamku dan ingin membunuhku saat ini juga."

Wooyoung melotot terkejut begitu sadar Nichkhun berdiri di belakang kamera sejak entak kapan, ia tak tahu.

"YACH! Nichkhun-sshi!" seru Author terkejut. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau bahkan tidak akan muncul dalam adegan kali ini! Ka! Palli!" usir Author dengan geregetannya.

* * *

><p><strong>NG Chap 8: Scene 'Kissing Chansung dan Junho'.<strong>

Mereka bercumbu begitu panas. Junho meremas rambut Chansung ketika ia nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Chansung segera melepaskannya dan berpindah menikmati leher Junho, sementara tangannya menyelinap ke dalam balik seragam Junho.

"Mmmhn! Ahh... Cha-channie! T-tunggu!"

"Hmm?" balas Chansung sekenanya.

Mata Junho yang terbuka sedikit dan tampak mulai sanyu, memandang heran pada para kru yang masih tetap berdiam diri menatap mereka dari belakang Chansung. "K-kenapa tidak dihentikan... j-juga... YACH! Ahh~ Channieee!"

Sementara Jaejoong yang berdiri di pintu klub, meremas seragam Yunho dengan erat. "Yun... kapan aku baru aku bisa meneriaki mereka?"

"Molla," jawab Yunho dengan polosnya. "Authornya sendiri bahkan cengo melihat tingkah maknae gila itu," tunjukknya pada Author yang menganga lebar di tempatnya.

"Aku masih polos. Aku masih polos," gumam Minho berulang kali sambil memejamkan matanya erat dan menutup kedua telinganya.

Dan adegan itu, terpaksa harus ditunda untuk berapa jam kemudian...

"Y-YACH!" itu adalah teriakan protes Junho yang terakhir diantara desahannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~KhunYoung~<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**~ChanHo~**

**.  
><strong>

**~TaecSu~**

**.  
><strong>

**Jang Aya love Uyongie  
><strong>


End file.
